Winter Lotus
by Ocky-chan
Summary: Lien never felt at home in the Fire Nation. She was always alone and continued to live her life that way, but that was all until a certain Princess had taken her as a friend and a Prince mended her lonely heart. Zuko x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Lien never felt at home in the Fire Nation. She was always alone and continued to live her life that way, but that was all until a certain Princess had taken her as a friend and a Prince mended her lonely heart. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** So DreamsInMyHeart16 asked me could I do a new rendition of Winter's Flame. I loved the idea and I hope this story goes well!

* * *

**Book 0:**

_Different_

* * *

Have you ever questioned why in a place called home, you feel like an outsider? I have felt that way for years. My life was normal, I guess. Not the everyday normal, but the kind of normal where nothing special ever happened. I went to school, I went home, and I had done the usual. Read a book or do something to occupy my time after dinner and before my bedtime. I mean maybe it's because I don't feel special and it's not my parents fault, mind you. But its because I'm a non-bender. Just a regular ole' person. Benders had exciting lives, able to manipulate an element at whim and could use for however they wished to use it. Meanwhile I, a nonbender, just pined away wondering why I was never that special. Benders were special and nonbenders, like myself, were boring. I guess what I'm saying is kind of mean. Its not like I'm not grateful to the life I have, which I do, but I just wish… it had little more meaning.

Anyway, it was about time I stopped pondering anyway. I have school. I attend the Fire Nation Academy for Girls, where the prestigious go. My dad is a high-ranking general in the Fire Nation army. He has many titles and many badges, Azulon favors him a lot. My mother is just a regular, nonbender like myself. I kind of wonder why I never became a firebender like my dad, which is odd if you ask me, but I guess not everyone gets the bender gene. And so, here I was heading to school with my head up in the clouds and my legs moving me forward.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention my name. My name is Lien, odd for a Fire Nation girl, right? Anyway, that's what I was named the day I was born and I have never questioned it or thought otherwise about it. I mean how could I ask without being so offensive? But I like my name. It makes me feel special. Did you know I have a Koi fish name Lee? Oh wait, I got off topic didn't I? Well, I like my nam- Oh wait, I'm going to be late for class!

* * *

The sound of small feet hitting the floor had echoed down the hallway, she was just about to be the only one out there until she slid into a halt and gracefully entered the classroom. She was lucky, most people were getting their things together while other people like Princess Azula and her friends Mai as well as Ty Lee were sitting there, back straights, and eyes forward. How were they always on time and perfect like that? I mean Azula obviously, but her friends too? Lien merely shrugged her shoulders and took a seat as the teacher came into the room in which everyone got out of their seats and bowed to the teacher and greeted her a good morning. She bowed as well, greeted them and return, and everyone got ready to say the Fire Nation pledge as instructed.

"My life, I give to my country. With my hands, I fight for Fire Lord Azulon and our forefathers before him. With my mind, I seek ways to better my country, and with my feet I march on until the world is under it. So long live Azulon, so long live prosperity. I fight my country because my country is a part of me."

After the pledge, everyone had taken their seats and the lesson had begun. Mrs. Dong was telling them the geography of the world, the names of oceans, and the names of countries and their capitals. Of course, everything she had said everyone was writing down. The woman was famous her pop quizzes, which were really surprise. You never know when they were coming. What was even harder was that each test was on what she discussed last time in class. If there was anyone who got straight A's it was Azula. The girl was practically flawless.

Once it was recess, Lien was standing and leaning against a wall. She didn't have many friends. Most people thought she was a little on the weird side. She was to herself, unsure how to act around others, and she was pretty prideful. What was weird about her? Her skin was about unusual pale skin and her eyes, her eyes were a bright, azure blue. At first, people question what she was and she simply replied she was born and raised in the Fire Nation. Which was the truth after all, but her eyes were of watertribe so they never believed her words. Still, Lien only knew about the Fire Nation and neither parent had made any indication of being or knowing anything about the watertribe. She knew for a fact that her father was a firebender because she had done it himself. She was a nonbender like her mother. Why people just didn't understand that?

And so, as usual, she had watched others play. There was no need for her to participate when she felt like she didn't belong. It was until Princess Azula had approached her, arms akimbo, and a fake smile on her face. Of course, Lien didn't know the deception of the smile for she was too busy surprised by the emotion. "Uh, Princess Azula." She bowed before standing straight and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "How may I help you?" The blue-eyed girl asked, still unsure of why Azula and her friends had approached her.

Ty Lee, whose smile was more on the genuine side, had looked at Mai and then at Azula who was now speaking. "We want to play dodgeball and we need another person in the group. We're uneven." The explanation was short and definitely to the point. Lien looked both left and then right, unsure if the girl was really talking to her. Why would they ask her to join? There were other kids who would more than likely want to play, right? "Are you playing or not?" The princess leaned forward, her eyes more menacing.

Lien had a rather shocked expression, "Uh… Uhm, well, okay!" She threw her arms in the air as sign that she gave in, Ty Lee squealed and jumped up and down while the dark-haired girl had remained non-plussed. Azula smiled, nodding her head. "Uh, did I miss something?"

"People are usually scared to play dodgeball with Azula." Ty Lee then explained as Lien seemed to stiffen up, her eyes revealing her fear.

"W-Why would they be afraid?" She stuttered, gulping nervously as she pulled her collar loosely.

Mai sighed, "Because Azula is the best at it."

"It's only natural that I be. The game is about dominance and accuracy. Who better to win than a Princess?" Azula boasted, her smirk a rather cocky one.

The blue-eyed female nodded her head, going along with the flow of agreeing with Azula. "Of course, you are the best at everything." Lien said, fiddling with her hands and looking down at the ground.

The young girl before her let out arrogant humph before bouncing the red ball up and down in her hands. "I like you. You know your place. You must be General Nianzu's kid, right?"

Lien quickly nodded her head, "Yes. He's my father."

"You shouldn't be by yourself. Your father is one of the highest ranked general of the Fire Nation. He's even catching up to Azula's uncle and he's called the Dragon of the West." Ty Lee enthused.

The young blue-eyed girl merely shook her head, "Well, other people don't care about that. I've been alone since I've stepped foot in this school."

"That's because you have eyes of those water barbarians." Azula pointed at the girl's eyes, Lien staring at the girl's long, sharply manicured finger.

"But I'm not a bender at all." She countered, feeling a bit defensive.

"But someone from your family is from the watertribe. I've seen your mother and she looks exactly like them." Azula pointed out in which Lien bawled up her fist as if she was growing angry, but before she could fire off an insult she had watched Ty Lee come between them. The aspiring acrobat had smiled at Lien, her eye's pleading to stop whatever she had planned to do. The girl's face softened and she unbawled her fist. "What were you going to say?" Azula then moved Ty Lee to the side so that she could look at the girl before her.

"I was about to say maybe you're right Azula. I mean, you're always right." Lien bowed respectfully, a forced smile on her face.

The Princess smirked and then shrugged her shoulders, brushing the whole thing off. Lien as well as the other two knew that Azula had known that wasn't the truth. "I like your attitude even though you're an abomination." The compliment surprised Mai and Ty Lee then it surprised Lien.

"W-What?" The girl stuttered confused.

The azure-flamed bender rolled her eyes, "I'm not repeating myself." Her voice was etching with irritation, but a playful smile still adorned her face. The blue-eyed nonbender wasn't sure what to say but she smiled as a response. "Recess is about to end and I can believe I spent it on this. Oh well, same place and same time, Lien?"

Quickly nodding her head, Lien bowed again. "It would be an honor, Princess Azula." She said as the three girls walked ahead, leaving a confused Lien behind. After seeing the other kids running towards the building, she walked her way towards the school and back into the classroom. If it wasn't for the fact one kid nearly pushed her in, she probably would've been late by a few seconds.

The day went by as it usually did, but Lien sat in her seat dumbfounded by the fact Azula said she was an abomination. What did that mean and why did she feel so insulted by it? She couldn't fathom how anything about herself had caught the girl's attention other than her odd looks. Maybe that was it, wasn't it always?

When the school day was finally over, Lien had sat up from her seat and gathered her things. She placed all her books into her carrying bag but stopped when she felt three people in front of her. The girl looked up to see a smiling Ty Lee, a confused Mai, and a smirking Azula. "Uhm…"

"Why don't you come to the palace after school with us. I have a game I want to play." Azula answered.

"And you need teams?" She asked now seeing if the girl wanted things even. Of course, she was hoping she was on a team with Ty Lee since she was the friendlier one of the three.

"Of course." The royal answered in which Lien's eyes lowered, "Are you in or are you out, Lien?"

The blue-eyed girl looked at Azula and then down at her smooth, wooden desk. "Sure, I just have to go home first and tell them where I'll be." Lien explained as Azula nodded her head understanding.

"Be at the gates at three. No later than that." And with that said, Azula spun and left with both Mai and Ty Lee following behind.

* * *

"You're going to the palace?" Her mother's voice revealed her surprise. The blue-eyed woman then had her hand on her cheek, obviously worried. Just about everyone knew about Lien's origin than her own daughter. She figured that the question would never come up again after her daughter asked her that one time. She had acted like everything was fine, but now this? Now the Princess of the Fire Nation wanted to befriend Lien? She wasn't sure if it was out of her own benefits or because she generally wanted to play with her.

"Yeah, Princess Azula wants me to play with her and her friends." Lien said as she fixed her hair that was usual in pigtails. She had took the ribbons out of them and placed them back in, making sure they were tied neater and tighter. "Oh and what's an abomination?"

The woman narrowed her eyes, "Why do you asked, darling?"

Her daughter let her arms fall to her side as she checked herself in the mirror again before turning to look at her mother. "Princess Azula called me that. What does it mean?"

"Its… Its nothing." A frown appeared on the woman's face as she walked over toward her daughter, patting her back. "You don't want to be late."

With a nod of her head, Lien had walked towards the door and slipped on her red, pointed shoes. "Are the guards going to escort me to the Palace gates?"

"Of course." Doli said to her daughter as the young girl turned to look at her again, a smile appearing on her face before opening the door. "Be home before eight."

"I will!" Lien said before walking out of the door and closing it behind her. Immediately, her guards had stood there waiting and bowed to her at sight. She smiled at them and skipped her way over, this was the most merriest they had seen her.

"Where are you off to today, Miss Lien?" One guard asked as she took hold of his hand since he was her favorite.

"To the palace. I'm going to be visiting Princess Azula, we have to hurry though." She said as the man did a double take at her. Princess Azula? The Palace?

He turned to look at the others who were just as surprised. They just shrugged their shoulders and began leading the way, Lien still skipping alongside the guard. "This is rather unexpected."

"I know, Jiang. But she was really nice to me." Lien nodded her head after saying so, her azure eyes looking up at him as he continued to look ahead. "Besides, I don't have any friends… so its nice."

The yellow-eyed man then looked down at the short girl, his words having some effect on him. It was true, most people tended to avoid her and she didn't even know why. She was different from everyone else. Even he was reluctant himself in protecting her, but when he saw her and held her when she was an infant, he couldn't help but fall in love with her. She was just like any other child, his nationalist behavior causing him to outcast a child.

Just because she wasn't full Fire Nation didn't mean she didn't have feelings. Other people didn't care about that, when they looked at her they saw what should never be meant to be. "Jiang." Lien called his name, his mind now out of his thoughts and now focusing on her.

"Yes?" He said as he looked down, her eyes staring up at his.

"What's an abomination?" He stopped walking as if he was frozen in spot. She continued to look at him, her eyes wide and inquisitive. Why did everyone not want to answer her question? "Jiang?" She called out to him, shaking his hand.

"An abomination is something that is disgusting." He answered as the girl's eyes widened and for a second, he thought he saw something flash in those eyes of hers.

Instead, the dark-haired girl had lowered her head and didn't say anything as they continued to make their way towards the palace gates. When they had made it there, Lien had looked to see Azula leaning on the gates with her arms folded. Upon the sight of Lien, she had snapped her fingers and the gates opened. Lien then let go of Jiang's hand and waved to him, "Bye Jiang! See you later." Even though she made it seem like she was fine, Jiang knew that she was obviously upset upon hearing the definition of the word.

Lien and Azula had walked alongside each other towards the entrance doors, "I'm glad you came on time. Not even a second late." Azula spoke, Lien wasn't sure if it was praise or something else.

"Oh, well, I didn't want to be late. You invited me after all, nobody should be late for a Princess." The girl forced a smile, Azula giving her one of her own.

Once they were inside, Lien was in awe of the place. Her eyes couldn't settle on one thing, it just stared from one thing and to the next. Everything was so expensive, way more expensive than her home. She couldn't imagine breaking anything, it might cost her entire home including everything inside of it. Azula began explaining some of the interior design, what each thing meant and such. Lien acted as if she was paying attention, but she was too busy 'oohing' and 'ahhing' everything she saw.

"And that's Fire Lord Azulon in perfection in this painting. It was right after he-" She stopped when she notice someone walking their way. Lien looked away from the painting and towards the boy who stood before them. He was taller than them and obviously older. His dark, brown hair was in a ponytail and his amber eyes were on them, a frown was on his face, and he wore the usual Fire Nation royal armor.

The girl, after staring at him, immediately bowed. "This is my brother, Zuzu , or as you should call him Prince Zuko."

The boy tightened his fist upon his sister's nickname, he did a nod of acknowledgement towards Lien before giving his sibling all of his attention. "Have you seen mom?" He asked.

The girl sighed and folded her arms, "No, I haven't. What am I? Mom-watcher? Why don't you go play with others like a regular person?"

The boy growled slightly, his bawled up fists shaking again. Afraid, Lien took a step closer to Azula even though that wasn't much of a difference. The Princess looked at the girl form the corner of her eyes and let out a 'hmph'. "Dum-dum is nothing to be afraid of. Come on, Ty Lee and Mai are waiting." She then grabbed the girl's wrist and lead to the court yard.

As they were walking the young non-bender than began to question, "Your brother doesn't have any friends?" She asked, now curious.

"Nope. He's such a loser." Azula answered straightforwardly, not even bothering to show some sympathy.

The girl looked back at Zuko, who was turning away and heading towards the direction in which he came from. "Why don't you let him play with us?"

"Are you stupid?" The Princess asked, "He's no fun."

"Oh, sorry for asking." Lien now looked ahead as they were walking on a pathway outside and saw Ty Lee showing off a new trick she had learned. Mai was the first to notice them and pointed them out to Ty Lee, who effortlessly moved her feet towards the ground and lifted her upper body up to stand upright. "

She smiled at Lien brightly, placing the girl in a hug once Azula let go of the girl's wrist. "Hey Lien! Its nice to see you again."

The blue-eyed girl smiled at the hug and returned it. "Its nice to see you too, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee then let go of her and took a step back as all four girls were huddled in a circle, "So what's the game, Azula?" Mai asked.

The Princess smiled, "I'm glad you asked. Let's play tag."

"Tag? What's that?" Lien asked as all three girls looked at her with question.

"Are you dumb?" Azula asked, sighing. "You've never played tag?"

The blue-eyed girl shook her head, "No."

"It's a game where you chase a person who is it and once they touch you, you are it and you have to chase them or someone else to make them 'it'." Mai tried to explain as Lien nodded her head, understanding the concept of the game.

"And your it!" Ty Lee chimed as she did a slight push to Lien's right shoulder. The girl blinked several times as the three girls ran away from her. She opened her mouth, her hand reaching out but then she stopped herself. Instead, she started running in the direction that Ty Lee went. She figured it would be easier to tag her, but yet she was wrong. The girl was so flexible and fast that Lien could barely keep up with her. "You can't get me!" The girl teased as Lien puffed up her cheeks.

After letting the acrobat get some more feet away from her, Lien stopped running and placed her hands on her knees as she panted. She haven't ran this hard for so long that she couldn't even remember when it was the last time she seriously did so. Wiping her forehead from the perspiration that shined on it, she then started running again.

Unbeknownst to her, she tripped over somewhat and landed face first. "Ow, ow, ow, ow." The girl repeated as she pushed her hands against the ground and lifted herself up, she turned to see the boy from earlier sitting there with an angry look on his face. "P-Prince Zuko, I'm s-"

"Watch where you're going!" He shouted as she cringed, her head lowered and her eyes staring down at the ground. Immediately she placed her hands on the ground and moved them upwards as her forehead touching the floor. It was a deep bow, something she tried to do as an apology for him and hoping that she had done it correctly. The boy was surprised by her deep bow; he then let out a sigh. "Its fine. You don't have to do all that."

Lien then sat up straight and placed her hands on her lap. "I'm sorry against, Prince Zuko."

"I thought you were playing with my sister?" He asked as he looked around not seeing either one of his sister's friend or her, herself.

The blue-eyed girl then let out a sigh, "Well, they taught me tag and I'm supposed to be chasing them but I can't find them and I'm not really good at it." She explained, "You see, this is my first time playing with others."

"You mean you don't have any friends?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Well, I guess Princess Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee are my friends now so I guess I don't have to say that anymore." She smiled as the boy rolled his eyes.

"Some friend my sister is." He said as he watched the girl tilt her head to the side, confused.

The girl then tucked some hair behind of her ear and then looked at the small lake next to them. "Well, I heard you don't have any friends either. A-And… And I don't mind being your friend." She continued to not look at him, too embarrassed.

The amber-eyed boy looked at her, with a first surprise, and then it change to something unreadable. "I don't need any friends."

Lien jut nodded her head, realizing she couldn't force herself to do it. She stood up and then turned away, "Okay. But if you ever need one, I don't mind." And with that said, she ran away. Zuko looked at her until she was out of his sight.

"Lien! There you are!" Ty Lee threw her arms in the air as she had seen the girl running towards her. "We were worried you got lost." She wrapped her arms around the girl, showing genuine concern.

For the second time today, Lien was awkward with the hug. She patted the girl's back and then smiled, "I'm sorry. I tripped and lost track of you all, I'm not really good at this tag."

"Its okay." Ty Lee said as she then took the girl's hand and led her to where the other two were.

Soon Azula and Mai were in sight, "What happened?" Mai asked, her eyes looking at Lien.

"I tripped and lost track of you all. I'm sorry if you were worried." The girl bowed halfway, feeling a bit upset that she had them concerned.

"Its all right. Ty Lee never catches us either." Azula explained, waving her hand dismissing it. "But you're not bad."

"I'm not?" Lien said with wide eyes, "So does that mean… I can be your friend?"

The acrobat's face lit up and Mai had a small smile. They both looked at Azula for confirmation, "I don't see why not." She looked away as Ty Lee cheered, jumping up and down.

The blue-eyed non-bender smiled, tears falling from the corner of her eyes. "I'm glad that I have friends now."

* * *

**Lien**: The Chinese name meaning "Lotus"

**Doli**: The Native American name meaning "bluebird"

**Huang**: The Chinese name meaning "imperial, august, majestic"

**Yuki-onna: **Yuki-onna appears on snowy nights as a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair and blue lips. Her inhumanly pale or even transparent skin makes her blend into the snowy Despite her inhuman beauty, her eyes can strike terror into mortals. She floats across the snow, leaving no footprints and she can transform into a cloud of mist or snow if threatened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Lien never felt at home in the Fire Nation. She was always alone and continued to live her life that way, but that was all until a certain Princess had taken her as a friend and a Prince mended her lonely heart. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** So DreamsInMyHeart16 asked me could I do a new rendition of Winter's Flame. I loved the idea and I hope this story goes well!

* * *

**Book 0:**

_Friends_

* * *

"Again!" The long, slender wooden stick had struck her fingers in which caused a hiss. Lien looked up at Jiang as he gave her a stern stare. "You said you're going to do the performance in school, right? Then make sure you're going to play it right!"

The girl jumped at his voice but sighed, her nimble and delicate fingers had plucked and strummed the thirteen-stringed instrument, her eyes closed as she tried to feel the song she had played. But she couldn't feel anything at all, in fact she was too scared to get struck again to even make a mistake. And here it went again, she could hear it slice through the air as it smacked against her fingers. "Ow! What is it this time?"

"I hear distraction in the song. Play it from the beginning." The young girl sighed at his words and then tried again, focusing on the koto and not on the source of pain. There were red lines on her hands, but she was sure that they would go away before she went to school tomorrow. And so she had practiced until she fell asleep right next the instrument.

Jiang had heard her soft snoring and let out a sigh, he got a pillow and blanket for her and patted her head twice. Even though she had frustrated him most of the night, he couldn't stay mad at her. He walked out of the room and closed it behind him, seeing the mother of the child sitting at a table drinking a small cup of rice wine. "Lady Doli, are you trying to get drunk?" He asked as she looked up at him and then sighed.

"I'm just worried about Nianzu. I'm always worried about him." She said as she folded her hands on the table, her mind now becoming cloudy from drinking so much.

Jiang had taken a seat opposite of her and then frowned, "He'll return home. He always does."

"I'd like to keep believing that." She smiled at the guard as he tried to cheer her up, "How is Lien's practice for the concert?"

"She seems distracted by something and I'm not sure what." He answered as he placed the switch down, "I mean it's like she's not in it."

Doli had sat up straight and tried to think about what the young man had said, "Maybe she needs to experience the feeling associated with the song. People can't express what they never felt."

"She's too young to know the experience of heartbreak." He laughed at the thought, the woman was also laughing as well.

"You have a point. Well, I'm sure she'll come around." She smiled as she picked up the cup and the bottle of wine, "I'll be heading to my room. Rest well, Jiang." She said as he gave her a nod and watched her go upstairs.

* * *

"Lien, did you get enough sleep last night?" Ty Lee asked as she walked alongside the blue-eyed girl as they were walking to school. It had been about a week now and she now walked to school with Mai and Ty Lee as they had met Azula at the school gates. She always rode the palanquin there while they had either walked or took a carriage, but since Ty Lee hated the carriage they had always walked with their guards.

The girl yawned and shook her head, "Not really. I joined the band for the winter concert and so, I haven't got much sleep since I was practicing all night." She answered.

Mai then spoke up, "What instrument will you be playing?"

"The Koto. I was going to choose the Er-hu, but the Koto sounds prettier." Lien replied, a smile on her face as she envisioned herself playing much beautiful music with the instrument of her choice.

Ty Lee grinned at her friend's excitement, "We'll be there cheering for you, right Mai?"

"Right." Mai quickly answered, her face nonchalant but Lien knew that the girl was going to be there for her.

They saw Azula who now was exiting of out of her palanquin, "There you all are, you're late."

"Oh, sorry." Lien bowed as Mai and Ty Lee giggled, she stood up and looked at them. "What's so funny?"

"We're not late at all, she was just teasing." The acrobat explained as Lien's face flushed red and she looked down at her feet.

Azula then moved forward, analyzing the girl's face. From the way the girl's eyes excessively kept trying to close, she could conclude the girl was still very much tired. "Practicing all night?" She asked as Lien nodded her head lazily. "If you want, I could get you the best music instructor. He's very proficient at it."

Lien let out another yawn, patting her mouth as she did so. "You don't have to, Azula. My guard is really good at instructing and I don't want to trouble you. Besides, I wouldn't want to distract you with the terrible music I keep playing."

The Princess rolled her eyes, "Don't be silly. It's not like it can echo throughout the whole palace, c'mon. It'll help you get better." She nudged the girl, "I don't want you to embarrass me when you play."

Lien laughed and then nodded her head, "All right. I'll tell Guard Jiang that I'll be taking a new teacher."

"Good." Azula said as all four of them made their way towards the school.

* * *

Lien had ridden in the Palanquin with Azula towards the palace. After she had told Jiang and her mother that Azula had offered her a teacher, they had agreed and allowed her to go. However, Lien could see that Jiang was slightly disappointed and so she promised that she will continue to do the song he had taught her and he'll be the first one to hear it. That had brightened him up, but she knew that it wasn't the same.

"You think you might want to take a nap before you play? I saw you struggling to stay awake in class." Azula finally spoke as Lien, who was half asleep, had straightened herself up.

"W-Well, I guess I could do that." Lien the felt her head nodding forward as she felt her eyelids grow heavier. "… That would be nice…" She yawned once more and head tilted back, her eyes closing.

The Princess wanted to laugh at the girl's struggle to stay awake but she kept her composure. When they reached the palace and the palanquin came to a halt, Lien immediately woke up and halfway fell out of it, if it wasn't for Azula's quick moving. "Get yourself together, Lien." Her voice was stern as the girl was now fully awake since she almost had a nasty fall.

"Sorry." She bowed her head and then made sure both feet were on the ground. She had walked alongside the girl as the doors were opened for them and she walked behind the Princess. Soon a figure appeared in front of them in which Lien immediately bowed.

"Azula, did you just come home from school?" The person asked, Lien looked up to see a tall and beautiful woman. She had long dark, brown hair and half of it was pulled up in a topknot while the rest cascaded down her back. She had bright golden eyes, the tint of them reminding her of Zuko's amber ones.

That when she realized that this must've been Lady Ursa, their mother. She hadn't met her yet, whenever she was supposed to she ended up having to go home. She always missed her chance until now. "Yes, mom. Oh, this is my friend Lien." She introduced her blue-eyed friend who bowed again.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Ursa." The woman smiled warmly at Lien as the girl looked up at her.

"Ah, such beautiful eyes you have." Ursa had knelt down and lifted up the girl's chin, "They are of water." The woman's smile never faltered, "Blue as Azula's fire."

Azula folded her arms at her mother's act, Lien smiling as the woman's warm gesture and compliment. No one had ever complimented her eyes before. Everyone always looked at them, but never said anything positive about them. In fact, Lien had always felt they were disgusted by them but this woman wasn't even in the slightest. "Thank you, Lady Ursa." Lien thanked her as Ursa let go, her hand now resting atop of Lien head.

"If you need anything, do not be afraid to ask." She informed her in which Lien nodded her head as the woman then left, walking down the hall. Lien thought she was majestic; the woman was definitely a saint in her eyes.

"Your mother is kind and beautiful." Lien complimented as Azula's face didn't seem to match her answer.

"Yeah," She replied as Lien looked a bit surprised at how dull the girl's voice was. Maybe there was something going on. Without trying to get involved, she followed the Princess down the hall.

When the girl stopped in front of a pair of doors, she opened them as the large room was filled with many instruments. She awed at everything, but then froze when she heard a beautiful melody. "The Tsungi Horn. It must be my bothersome brother." Azula sucked her teeth, shaking her head side to side. Lien looked at her and then looked around the room, she had seen the Prince sitting at the windowseat and playing the instrument. The way he played, she didn't have to see him express anything on his face but in his eyes. He played the music from within, something she hadn't done at all. The song sound quite sad too and she wasn't sure why. "I'm going to get the instructor. I'll return but if my brother bothers you, tell me." Azula said as she placed her hand on Lien's shoulder.

Lien nodded her head, "Okay." She replied as the Princess had left. Hesitantly, Lien had walked in the room and quietly shut the doors behind her. Her steps were slow and she did not make one sound. She tried to get closer to the Prince, the melody of the song becoming louder and louder but she didn't notice the music-sheet stool and she tripped over it. The song had come to a halt, the boy quickly stood and he appeared angry.

The young girl groaned as she had hurt her knee, hissing as she placed her hand over it. "Don't touch it." The boy said as he walked over to her and cupped his hand under her knee. Lien's face had turned at least twenty-shades of red as the amber eyes of the prince roamed over the bruise area. "Its just a bruise, I don't feel or see any blood." Lien always wore her scarlet baggy pants and Indian-like choli top much like Ty Lee.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you. Azula brought me here to learn how to play the Koto for school, I shouldn't have come in. I'm so sorry." She apologized, her head lowered as she bit her bottom lip. Soon she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, her hair out of their usual pigtails and long and out.

Zuko had looked up at her and she continued to look down, distracting herself. "It's fine." He finally spoke and held out his hand. Slowly, she looked at his hand and then up at his face, she was shocked by the gesture. He was usually mean and she usually avoided him. This was probably the second encounter she ever had with him. She slowly looked back down at his hand and then grabbed on it, helping herself up with his support. "Can you walk?"

"Mhm." She quickly said as she nodded her head, "Thank you." She said with a smile as his face was still in its usual, angry expression. Immediately, she let go of his hand and then placed her hands behind her. "So, Prince Zuko, the music you played with the Tsungi horn, it was beautiful." She complimented him.

The Prince was shocked at first, "You think s-" Whatever he was about to say, he stopped himself, "Yeah, I know." He replied as she looked at him curiously. He was just nice a few minutes ago, what's with the change of heart?

"Don't tell me you're bothering her, Zuzu." Azula's voice rung through the room, Lien now understood Zuko's sudden change of attitude. It would seem the siblings couldn't stand one another and she couldn't fathom why. Standing next to Azula was an old man with a long, white beard. He was tall and thin, his skin a bit tan, and his robe sleeves exceeding past his hands. Lien had bowed to him and the man had done so as well, "This Bo, your Music Instructor." The Fire Nation princess introduced.

"Nice meet you, Sifu Bo. I am Yeoh, Lien." She introduced herself, still bowing.

"Such a beautiful name." The man complimented with a warm smile, "Come on dear, grab the koto and bring it to the center of the room." He instructed as she nodded her head and quickly made her way to the long, wooden instrument. She looked at Zuko who was staring back at her.

She smiled at him, her eyes closed and her smile big. "I hope to hear you play the Tsungi Horn again, okay?" She said as the boy seemed taken back by her words.

Azula arched a brow as her brother looked like he was fidgeting and his cheeks tinted with a light shade of pink. "W-Whatever!" The boy then stormed out of the room, Azula's bronze orbs now on Lien's confused face.

"Interesting." She mumbled as she then looked at Bo, "Take good care of her and Lien, do not disappoint."

The girl raised a fist in the air enthusiastically, "I won't!"

Azula merely did a half a smirk and then closed the doors, leaving the two to begin. As soon as the doors were closed, she could hear Lien playing a few strings in order to tell Bo her progress so far. But what was odd in this situation was the fact Zuko had been standing in the middle of the hall, his face looking at the wall. Was he listening to her play? "Zuzu, just what do you think you're doing?"

"Huh?" The boy jumped, startled by his sister's voice. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, brother. What are you doing?" She asked again, her arms crossed.

Her brother turned to look at her, "Nothing. Your friend is weird."

"I can say the same thing about you." The girl lowered her eyes, her voice dull. How could one weird person call another one weird? She didn't quite get it. "Why don't you just go find Mom and leave my friends alone." The girl pushed past him, he rubbed his shoulders as he glared at the back of her head.

He then heard the instructor's voice, "Very good. Your teacher before taught you well, but you still lack emotion."

"R-Really? How would I get this emotion? I-I'm not sure." The girl's stuttering had made Zuko smile. Why was she so nervous? He then shook his head, why did he care anyway? He then kept walking down the hall as the girl's words echoed through his head from those days before. _'Well, I heard you don't have any friends either. A-And… And I don't mind being your friend.'_

"Like I need any friends." Zuko mumbled as he continued marching ahead, his stomps to help him shake off any emotion he felt.

* * *

"And that's enough for today. You're doing excellent, you are a quick learner." Bo bowed halfway to Lien, who was bowing as well.

"Really? I'm glad!" She smiled as she then walked towards the door of the music room, "Thank you so much for being my teacher." She said as the man gave her a nod.

"Thank you for being my student." He replied as she walked out and then down the hallway, she kept her head down as she looked down at the red carpet of the halls.

"Lost?" The voice had startled her, her back moving against the wall because she was so afraid. When she noticed it was Zuko, she sighed of relief.

"Oh, it's just you." Lien did a small smile and then walked towards him, "What are you doing here?"

"Azula went to bed early and so my mother said I had to escort you when you were done practicing." He said as he looked away from her, taking his back off the wall and then leading the way.

She hurried to catch up with him so she could walk alongside him. She looked at him and then back ahead, "So when did you learn how to play the Tsungi horn?"

The boy looked at her from the corner of his eyes and then continued to look ahead, "Back when I was five." He answered as she nodded her head.

"No wonder why you're so skilled." She mumbled, but he had heard her. She tucked some hair behind her ear and he noticed again, why did she always do that whenever she seemed nervous? Maybe it was one of those habits people had like he pinched the bridge of his nose when he was trying to keep himself calm.

Zuko hadn't said anything as they continued walking, but then heard footsteps in front of them. They both came to a halt at the sight of a tall, teenage boy in front of them. "Lu Ten, you're back?" He asked as Lien looked at Zuko and then at the soldier before them.

The boy had his hair pulled in a topknot and his almond shaped gold eyes were staring at them. They were first on Zuko, but then shifted towards Lien who was squirming under his authoritative gaze. They stayed like that for a while until Lien bowed, "Forgive me for not bowing at first." She said as he then let out a laugh, patting the girl's head.

"It's fine. I was just playing with you two." The man said jokingly as the girl looked up, surprised. His face wasn't authoritative anymore, but relaxed and she let out a sigh, relieved by it. "So, who are you? Zuko caught himself a girlfriend?" He teased his young cousin, the boy blushing and his fist in front of him.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He snapped, Lien taking a step back.

She then shook her head, "I'm not his girlfriend. I'm a friend of Princess Azula."

The soldier was surprised by the girl's answer, "A friend of Azula? Wow, isn't that something. So, you're like Ty Lee and Mai? Daughter of a nobleman?"

"I am the daughter of General Nianzu." She said as the boy's eyes widened.

"Really?! Ah, no wonder why you were accepted so easily." The boy then rubbed his chin as Zuko seemed surprised as well.

"Why did you never tell me that?" Zuko asked as Lien looked down at her feet, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, it never came up and we… we never talk." She answered as the boy then calmed down, his anger subsiding.

Lu Ten then smiled, "Well, you're father just came back home. You should give him a big hug."

The girl's face lit up, "Really?! I-I need to hurry home then." The young girl soon ran, her excitement making her move faster. She hadn't seen her father in well over a year and she was waiting and waiting for him to return.

It was then she had seen him, her eyes wide and a smile big across her face but she stopped running when she had seen who he was talking to. Her feet slowly down to a walk as Fire Lord Azulon and Prince Ozai were talking to him.

Nianzu had his hair in a topknot along with the others, his skin a yellowish-pale and his eyes a bright, scorching gold. He was tall, masculine, and had such a kind smile. The way he spoke with Azulon was as if he was talking to an old friend and it was the first she had ever thought Azulon could ever smile.

They all stopped and looked at young Lien, who was looking at them all with wide eyes. Azulon then looked at Nianzu who ran to his daughter and lifted her up in the air, the young girl's eyes smiling as she reached her arms to embrace him. He pulled her close, her arms around her neck as her cheek rubbed against his. "Welcome home, Pa." She said as he continued to smile.

"It's good to be home, Lien." He said as he continued to hold her tightly. Zuko and Lu Ten had finally caught up to see the loving scene between father and daughter. Ozai had looked at his son, giving him a nod and Zuko doing the same. Azulon had appeared surprised, did Zuko befriend Lien?

"Young Zuko, are you friends with Lien?" He asked as the boy stiffened up, unsure of how to go about the question. Nianzu and Lien then looked at him and she had sensed his uneasiness.

Instead of allowing him to answer, she asked her father to put her down in which he did and she ran over to Zuko. She clasped her hand over his; he was shocked by the gesture as she looked at Fire Lord Azulon. "Yes, Zuko and I are friends. I am also friends with Azula as well." She answered as Azulon nodded his head.

"Yes, this is true grandfather." Zuko answered as he looked away from Lien and then to Azulon. Ozai smirked, obviously something up his sleeve.

The Fire Lord then turned to his son, "It seems your children have chosen a worthy ally." He said as his son nodded.

"Indeed they have, Father." He said as Azulon's hand then went on Nianzu's shoulder.

"Your daughter has a way with others, I see. Why don't we discuss more about this another time?" He said as Nianzu appeared confused but gave his highness a nod.

"We should. Come on Lien, we shall be returning home." Nianzu said as he reached his hand toward his daughter, who let go of Zuko's hand and ran towards him. She bowed at each and every person in the room along with her father before leaving them all.

Ozai then turned towards his father, "You want Zuko to betrothed to Lien, don't you?" Zuko's eyes widened as Azulon smirked, "It shall be done if Nianzu gives his permission."

Zuko wanted to say something but Lu Ten had grabbed the boy's shoulder. If he had protested, he was bound to get in trouble. Zuko took that a sign to stay silent and that's exactly what he did. Besides, he wasn't even sure how Lien might act towards the news of it at all.

* * *

"I am so happy you're back home, Papa." Lien said as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck as he carried to her to the front doors of the house. They had taken a carriage home and the man gave his daughter a warm smile.

"I'm glad to be home, Lien. You don't know how much I missed you and your mother." He replied as the doors were opened for him. They had walked in and saw Doli and Jiang playing a game of Pai Sho. They were too busy into the game that they didn't notice Nianzu in the room,

"Lien, did you have fun today?" Doli asked, not even turning to look.

Nianzu placed his forefinger over his mouth to his daughter, winking as the girl smiled. He placed the girl down as she walked over toward the two, "Yeah, I had a lot of fun. Isn't that right, Pa?"

Both Jiang and Doli looked at Lien and then towards the door where the general was approaching them. Doli quickly got out of her seat and ran towards her husband, he did a spinning hug. Hugging the woman tightly in his arms as she let a few tears slip down her eyes.

Lien smiled at the reunion and then looked at Jiang who was smiling, he looked at Lien. "I'm sure you were very happy when your father came back home."

"Of course, Jiang!" She said with a smile, "Oh and practice went well today. Sifu Bo said I had great teacher and that I could skip a lot of lessons because you taught me so well."

The man smiled proudly, hitting his chest with an air of confidence. "Is that so? I'm glad things are going well."

"Yeah, well. Can you tuck me in, I'm really tired." She yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Alright, take a bath and change, alright?" He told her as she nodded her head, running off as Nianzu was now walking toward Jiang. The guard stood and bowed, "I'm glad your back, Nianzu."

"Its great to be back. And thank you for taking good care of my girls." He then held out his hand, Jiang taking it and giving him a firm handshake.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you." The man replied as Nianzu then took a seat at the four seat table. "Pai sho, huh? I'd like to see how this ends."

"You might have to wait. Lien wants me to tuck her in after her bath." Jiang informed as Jinjie nodded his head understandingly.

Doli then took a seat and rested her hands on her lap, "Lien has missed you terribly."

Her husband looked at her, his eyes lowering as he looked at the game board. "I've missed her as well. I was always worried I wouldn't come back to see you two."

His wife smiled at his words, "But you promised."

"And I fulfilled it, but that doesn't mean I won't come back next time." The sadness in the air had weighed down on them.

* * *

It was after school again and Lien had a spring to her step. She had gotten much needed rest and she was looking for Koto practice again, she smiled from ear to ear which slightly annoyed Azula. "You're that excited over practice?" The girl asked as Lien nodded her head.

"Of course! I'm getting better and better." The girl said as Ty Lee and Mai looked at each other and then at Lien.

"I bet you're going to sound so awesome at the concert!" The acrobat cheered.

Mai then adjusted her backpack, "When is the concert by the way?" She asked as Lien looked up in the air, trying to remember.

"In two weeks." She nodded after saying so as they approached the Palace gates. She noticed Mai and Ty Lee now side by side, "You aren't staying?"

"No, I have to go home and prepare for my dad's dinner and Mai's mother wants to give her some lesson on etiquette." Ty Lee explained as Lien frowned.

"Oh, well I hope you two have the best of luck." Lien smiled as Ty Lee gave her a hug and Mai waved. The blue-eyed girl looked at Azula, "Are you busy too?"

"Yeah, I have training today and so it's just you and Bo as usual." Azula said as Lien nodded her head understandingly.

The girl smiled, "I know you'll do your best."

"Why of course." The girl said as they walked inside the Palace and Azula broke away towards the combat arena, Lien waving at her as he made her way towards the music room. Once she reached there, she had seen Zuko standing in front of the doors. He seemed to be staring at it as if he was waiting for someone to come out.

"Prince Zuko?" She said as the boy quickly turned to look at her, Lien walked over toward him with curious eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was waiting for you." He answered as the girl furrowed her brows, even more confused. "Bo said he could not make it today."

"Oh, really?" Disappointment was clear in her voice as she looked down, "Then I should be heading home then." She said as she turned around, ready to go back.

Zuko then walked until he was in front of her, blocking the girl's path. Lien looked up at him confused, "Why don't you stay with me."

"Stay with you?" She repeated, confused. "I-I don't understand."

The boy rolled his eyes, "You said you would be my friend, right? I meant let's play something or do what friends do."

Her eyes had lit up and she had smiled, cheerfully. "All right, let's go!" She said as she walked alongside him, "What are we going to do?" She asked him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't know any games? What do friends do anyway?" Lien looked at him and then down at her feet as she tried to think. He watched as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she then looked ahead, still in thought.

"Well, what do you like to do?" She finally asked as he looked at her and then scratched the side of his head.

"Well, the games I usually play don't have any girls." He explained as she slightly frowned, unsure of what to put into consideration now.

"Okay, well let's play them and see how it goes, how about that?" She asked as he looked at her and then gave her a nod.

They had walked in what to seem to be a den. It had a lot of things in it like small soldiers, which must have been his, and play swords and such on the walls. She picked up a play sword and inspected it, the boy watched as she gripped the handle and tested it out. "It almost feels like a real sword."

"It's supposed to." He said as he walked over toward her, she looked at him. "How about we fight?"

The boy looked dumbfounded at her question and after a few minutes of silence, he had burst out in a fit of laughter. The girl looked offended by this and looked away, her eyes narrowed at a random object. How dare he? Did he think she was some weak little girl or something? "All right." He finally said as he picked up two, Dao-like play swords.

She gave him a nod and then raised the sword above her head and then brought it down to attack him, he blocked the attack with both swords, crisscrossing each other and then pushed her back, making her stumble a bit.

"Giving up already?" He teased as she furrowed her brows and then charged at him again, but he had blocked it with one sword and then brought the other to the side, hitting her in the rib. He made sure the impact was light and the wide part of it had hit her.

She stood there shocked at the attack and then looked to see where the sword had tapped her. She had lost. "You're really good." She complimented as he looked surprised, he was thinking she would be a sore loser but in fact, she wasn't.

"Really?" He repeated, still surprised as she nodded her head and placed the sword back. "Who taught you? You're like an expert." Lien continued on praising, smiling as she did so.

The boy felt his cheeks redden, growing warm as she was now in front of him. Her eyes looking curiously at his own as she awaited his answer. "Well, I kind of taught myself and had a few teachers." Zuko answered as she 'ahhed' and nodded her head.

"You should teach me." She said as she smiled and he surprisingly nodded.

"Whenever you want lessons." The girl's eyes lit up and she made a notion to hug him, her arms around his torso. He stood there, his arms limp and his eyes wide as he looked down at her as she soon released him.

"Thanks!" She beamed as Zuko then let silence fill the air, the girl walked over to a table and looked at a couple of soldiers.

"Are you from the water tribe?" He finally asked something that had been on his mind.

The blue-eyed girl stopped moving and then stayed still for a few minutes, "Not that I know of." She answered as she then continued to look through toy soldiers, "I know everyone thinks so because of my eyes but I don't know anything about it." She said as she turned to look at him, a smile on her face.

* * *

"So, you want to know her origin?" Nianzu asked as they all sat at the table meeting room. Azulon was in the tallest and larger chair, Prince Iroh and Prince Ozai at each side. Others who were there was Jiang, who Nianzu asked to come with him and his wife. Ursa, Lu Ten, and few other notable figures.

"We know she is half watertribe, but she is still different." The Fire Lord said.

Nianzu had nodded his head and then started to explain why his daughter had taken on such a different appearance. "My daughter was born in the harshest winter of Shí'èr yuè, it was probably the worst day to even have a child. The temperature was below zero, it was freezing even inside the most heatest of homes. I had wished my daughter was born on a different day but there was no stopping Lien."

**Flashback**

"I am sorry but your daughter did not make it." The woman had said, she was a midwife, she had helped given birth to the man's daughter who was a stillborn. The woman, his wife, was crying away as she heard the noise. Nianzu in tears himself as he fell to his knees, the child who never got her first gasp of life laying in a cradle, bundled up in a red blanket.

Both parents mourned the lost of their only child. "How can this be?!" The man cried as he walked towards the cradle and reached his hand to touch his daughter's face which was as cold as the winter's snow outside.

It was the winter solstice and it was the day they had lost their first child that had wanted so much. "I am sorry but there is nothing we can do, General Nianzu." The midwife said, broken at the parents grief.

Nianzu walked over to his wife as she grabbed onto him, crying against him hysterically as he rubbed her back trying to calm her. But how could he? Their very first child was gone. Nothing in this world could bring her back. And that was until he had thought of something.

When his wife had fallen asleep, he had snuck into the room and picked up his child. The child was held securely in his arms as he wrapped more blankets around her. He had remembered his wife telling him how Arnook's daughter was also stillborn and had been revived by the moon spirit. Maybe, just maybe, he could be given the same blessings. And so he left that night, the harsh snow coming down on them as he marched towards a shrine. There were times he had almost fell, his legs nearly giving out but he had fought through until he was inside of the shrine.

In the center of the shrine was a square hole at the top and oddly enough, despite the dark clouds in the sky there was light coming down from it. He had placed his dead child in the spot, lying atop a small, thin sheet of snow. He fell to his knees and placed his hands together in prayer, "Goddess of Winter, Yuki-onna, my daughter died of his your harsh winter. I know that it was not intentional and I know you have no animosity to me or my family, but may I ask a favor from you? Could you revive my daughter, give her life, just as the moon spirit given Arnook's child?"

Silence had continued on for a long time, Nianzu's tears streaming down his face as she shivered from the cold air that came through. He felt like his words fell upon death ears, maybe it was just a myth how that spirit gave that one child life. Maybe it was all silly wishing. "General Nianzu," an ethereal voice had broken the silence and he opened his eyes to see the spirit of a woman floating above the deceased infant.

The woman was beautiful. She had long black hair that floated above her see-through form, her skin as white as snow, and her beautiful yet piercing eyes staring at him. Her body was covered by white wraps, her stomach and legs somewhat shown as a staff was held in her hands with a white, light blue round orb at the tip with wings at its side, flapping slowly. "Yuki-onna will you please grant this request?"

The spirit spoke again, "And what shall I receive in return?"

The man raised his head, looking up at the spirit before him. "My life, whatever there is to give I shall give it."

The woman let out a small chuckle, the man confused by her act. The spirit then placed her small, pale hand on the baby's cheek. "I shall give your daughter the gift of life, but know this Nianzu…. Her life is now mine. When she dies, her spirit will become a part of me." And with that said, the woman had placed a soft, cold kiss on his daughter's forehead and watched as his daughter's chocolate hair turned black, her tan skin now growing as pale as snow, and her eyes open now revealing their azure blue. And in that moment, the daughter had opened her mouth and let out a strong, loud cry.

**End Flashback**

"And then she vanished and I returned my daughter to my wife and told her what had happened. We never told Lien the story. We weren't sure how she would take it." Nianzu sighed as he finished the story, everyone looking at him with wide eyes.

Ozai was the first to speak, "Father, how can we believe that he is telling the truth?" He asked.

"You've seen her for yourself, my son. Does she look like an ordinary human to you?" Fire Lord Azulon asked his son as Ozai clenched his jaw and shook his head. "And so she gave her life and nothing else?"

"Nothing else, My Lord." Nianzu answered.

"That's quite an interesting story." Iroh commented as he then stood, "May I see her for myself?"

Nianzu nodded her head, "Of course, she should be here for her Koto lessons."

"Master Bo hasn't come today for he had business to attend to." Lu Ten then spoke, "She might be playing with Azula or Prince Zuko." The young man said as Azulon nodded his head.

Iroh smiled, "I'll go find her myself." He then bowed to his father and then exited out of the meeting room as Ursa turned to look at Nianzu.

"You sacrificed a lot for you daughter." The woman said as Nianzu smiled sadly.

"I'd do it all over again just for her." The man said which made Ursa smile.

Azulon had also smiled at these words, "Nianzu is a fearless man, daughter-in-law."

Ozai had set his jaw as he looked at his wife who then quietly stood, "I would also like to meet Lien again. She's a beautiful girl and if she is going to be apart of this family, I wish to be better acquainted. " And with that said, she had bowed to everyone and walked out of the room, following after Iroh.

* * *

"That was fun!" Lien said as Zuko had been teaching her the basics of swordsmanship. She had to admit, that this was more fun than the usual games she had played with Azula. Even though it was a bit hard and put a lot of mental as well as physical effort into it, she had fun.

Not only that, it was the most Zuko had laughed and even smiled. "Zuko? Lien?" Ursa's voice had interrupted them as they looked up at her, confused by her presence.

"Mom?" Zuko repeated, "What are you doing here?" He asked as she smiled.

"I just wanted to check on you two, right Iroh?" The woman said as the General walked in alongside her.

Ah yes, I wanted to meet Miss Lien." Iroh said as he walked over to her, he knelt down as she bowed politely to him.

The girl gave him a kind smile, "Its nice to finally meet you, Prince Iroh." He was surprised by her words, "My father speaks so highly of you and so its an honor to be in your presence."

For one thing, she was a little too nice and polite to be imaged as Ty Lee's friend. He wondered if she was devious or something but Ty Lee and Mai didn't match Azula's personality neither. He wondered why such good girls befriend a sadistic, evil child. "It is an honor meeting you, Miss Lien. I have heard wonderful things about you. You even got my nephew to play with you." He said as Zuko gave his Uncle a confused stare, an eyebrow arched.

Ursa smiled at her son's expression and then placed her hand on his small shoulder, "Yes, Zuko isn't much of a social butterfly like my daughter. I am glad that he had made a friend in you, Lien."

Lien smiled at Ursa and then looked at Zuko, before she could say anything, she had thought of something. "Oh, is my father here as well Prince Iroh?" She asked as the man nodded his head, "Is it okay if I see him?"

"He's in a meeting with Fire Lord Azulon." Iroh explained as she nodded her head understandingly, but we wanted to ask you something."

"Hm?" She seemed surprised, "What is the matter, Prince Iroh?" Lien asked, concerned.

Ursa shook her head, "There is no need to be worried, Lien. We wanted to ask if you would like to go with us to Ember Island."

"Ember Island? Oh, you mean the place with the beaches! I would love to go!" Lien said excitedly, her hands clapping together due to her excitement.

Zuko furrowed his brows as he looked at both his uncle and mother with suspicion. Just what were they planning?

* * *

**Lien**: The Chinese name meaning "Lotus"

**Doli**: The Native American name meaning "bluebird"

**Nianzu**: The Chinese name meaning "thinking of ancestors"

**Yuki-onna: **Yuki-onna appears on snowy nights as a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair and blue lips. Her inhumanly pale or even transparent skin makes her blend into the snowy Despite her inhuman beauty, her eyes can strike terror into mortals. She floats across the snow, leaving no footprints and she can transform into a cloud of mist or snow if threatened.

I hope the chappie was good! R & R

Oh and if you are confused about ages:

Azula is 7

Ty Lee is 7

Lien is 7

Mai is 8

Zuko is 9

Lu Ten is 18


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Lien never felt at home in the Fire Nation. She was always alone and continued to live her life that way, but that was all until a certain Princess had taken her as a friend and a Prince mended her lonely heart. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** So DreamsInMyHeart16 asked me could I do a new rendition of Winter's Flame. I loved the idea and I hope this story goes well!

* * *

**Book 0:**

_Along the lines_

* * *

"I've believe you completed mastering the song, Lien." Bo bowed to his student, her face had lit up. She had done it? She couldn't believe it. For the past couple of weeks she had been training hard and she was even promised to go to Ember Island in the summer if she had done well in the concert.

"Thank you for all your help, Sifu Bo." She bowed in return, feeling so happy and relieved. After those four weeks of hardwork, lack of sleep, and dedication she had finally mastered the song and even memorized the name of the strings of the Koto. Now she could learn how to play other songs without much practice.

And with that said, Lien stepped outside of the music room and began strolling down the hall. She could hear a bunch of chattering and even though she was curious of what was being said, she had continued on until the voices had gotten louder. The girl slowed down and then pressed her back against the corner wall, trying to listen in but hiding as well. "Did you hear about Prince Ozai?"

"No, what happened?" The other voice asked in which Lien deduced it was probably servants gossiping about the royals. Even though she didn't think it was right, it didn't stop her from listening on.

"He's going to make his son get engaged just to please his father." The first voice said, a gasping coming about.

Another voice then spoke, "Do you know who?"

"No, not yet but I heard him speaking about it earlier with Prince Iroh… Sssh, ssh. Someone's coming." Quickly, she heard shuffling feet and Lien got off from the wall, she walked forward and Zuko standing there with a curious look on his face.

Lien, although wanting to ask about his engagement, did not say anything. She simply looked at him and then away, unsure of what to say. I mean it had to be horrible to be in an arranged marriage from this age, right? Especially when Zuko didn't know the girl, or so she thought. "You finished early?" He asked, acting as if everything was perfectly fine.

The girl looked up at him and then nodded her head, "I finished mastering the song and I learned how to read notes. I'm on my way to being a professional!" She said happily, trying to make light of the situation. There was no use feeling sorry for him, he seemed fine.

The boy did a half smile in which she had caught, her azure eyes soaking in the mental image. Even though it wasn't a full smile, something she had never seen him do, it was still something. Something she figured he wouldn't allow her to see much. "That's great."

Wait, what? He was being extremely nice wasn't he? Lien opened her mouth but then closed it, her hand moving up to tuck a lock of hair behind her usual, right ear. The boy arched a brow, wondering what seemed to be bothering her. "What's wrong? You're being unusually quiet today."

"Well, it's because…" Lien's eyes immediately looked away, unsure what to say really. Sorry you're engage? Congratulations? Maybe just bringing it up wouldn't do him any good. Finally, she looked him in the eyes and spoke, "because I'm going to miss Sifu Bo. He was a really nice man and he was patient with me."

Accepting the answer, Zuko gave her an understanding nod. "Oh, by the way, my mom said that we'll be able to attend the winter concert. We'll get to see you play."

Lien's eyes widened, "Really? That's great!" Her voice rose due to her excitement, she felt like she wanted to jump up in the air but she kept her feet glued to the ground. There was no use in getting excited over something so small.

"Yeah but that means don't mess up, you wouldn't want to embarrass yourself." He teased, nudging her side as she felt like she wanted to pout but kept it in.

She nodded, agreeing, and then said. "Well, Azula said I can't embarrass her so… I'll try to be flawless."

Somehow, what she said didn't settle with the boy. He gave her an odd gaze, in which left her confused and somewhat scared. "What do you see in her that is worth being her friend? She's such a liar and so mean." The boy folded his arms.

Ah, that was right. The two didn't get along at all. Even though Azula was on the mean side, stubborn, and pretty much got a kick out of everyone's mistakes and failures. She wasn't all that bad in Lien's book, "Well, she's kind of nice to me."

"Whatever. That's because you haven't seen her true colors yet." Zuko let out a scoff, keeping his arma akimbo as he looked away from Lien as if he was appalled by her words. All the young girl could do was shrug, not knowing what to say. I mean, Azula was nice in some ways to her and maybe he was right, he was her brother after all.

"…Well, okay." There wasn't much she could say, she then walked forward a little.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked as she turned and looked back at him, ceasing from going forward.

"I'm going home, why?" The boy furrowed his brows a bit and then stood still as if he was struggling to do something or thinking.

Lien waited, unsure of what was going to happen. "Why don't you stay and come out in the courtyard? We can… uhm, play a game or something." It was as if he didn't have the courage to ask her to play with him. All the blue-eyed girl could do smile and gave a curt nod.

"Okay." She answered and then walked over toward him, waiting for him to lead the way. He turned away from her and started walking, she quickly followed behind. Even if Zuko was a little short-tempered and a little on the difficult side, she didn't mind him.

The walk towards the courtyard was silent but it felt comfortable in Lien's opinion. Zuko was too afraid to say anything, unsure if he would just begin an unnecessary conversation. And so, he just occasionally glanced at her from time to time. He noticed how long Lien's hair was, the black hair that reached to her hips, and in a coiffure that she had recently adapted to. She usually had it in pigtails but for some reason, she now had it out with bangs covering her forehead and her eyebrows. There would be two shoulder-length locks of her that rested on her shoulders.

Her skin was pale, very pale and he hadn't noticed that either. You would figure the girl was the walking dead if you were up close. But the dark contrast of her hair had made her seem other worldly and the azure-blue of her eyes had been the most defining feature.

Zuko wasn't one to intake someone's looks but he could say that Lien was beautiful in her own, odd way. Her footsteps were light, the way she walked had almost looked like she was gliding. If he hadn't known her, he would've thought she was a ghost or some sort of spirit.

Lien soon looked up at Zuko after feeling him staring at her, he quickly looked away and she furrowed her brows. She then placed her hand on her face, wondering if something was on her but quickly dismissed it since they were outside and off the pathway, now on the beautiful green grass. Zuko then walked over toward the small lake and took shade under the tree, Lien followed suit and then pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "This is where I first met you, isn't it?"

Her question had startled him since they had been so silent for so long. "Oh, yeah it is." He finally spoke as she had looked out at the lake water. The turtle ducks, in which Zuko was hoping for, weren't there today.

"Can I ask you something, Zuko?" She asked, not turning to look at him. The boy looked at her however, but he kept a calm expression.

"It better not be stupid." He said as she nodded her head, promising that it wasn't silly.

"Do you think I'm an abomination?" She asked as he looked at her with surprise. He hadn't expected for her to ask something like that. It came out of the blue in his opinion.

He wanted to ask what brought about the question, but he felt like answering it would be the better decision. "No, I don't think you are."

He thought she would be happy by his answer but she instead had a very neutral look. She was neither sad nor happy; she just stared blankly at the lake without a peep coming out of her. "That's good." She finally spoke, relieving sigh escaping her as she closed her eyes.

"Zuko seems very fond of her, don't you agree?" Iroh said as he and Ursa were gazing from the windows no too far away.

The woman beside him had nodded a smile on her face. "Zuko isn't so rough with her as he is with Azula and the other two. I believe it's because Lien is a bit on the kind side."

"Lien is a gentle one, her name suits her. However, I wonder if she will allow herself others to manipulate her." The General said.

Ursa looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"I feel as though Lien has a hard time discussing her feelings and she would rather please others than herself. I can forsee that her relationship with Azula will not last if Lien should ever find the strength to speak her mind." The answer had worried Ursa, how would Azula behave after being crossed? The thought worried her.

Seeing his sister-in-law's concern, Iroh placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do not fret, Ursa. I am sure things will come out fine. We have to believe in them."

"That's easier said than done, Iroh."

Zuko had watched as Lien opened her eyes and then looked at him, "Have you ever felt like an outsider before? I know I'm asking a lot of things but since we're friends, its better we talk about how we feel." She watched as he looked away from her and then at the lake, "Maybe I'm just being a bit silly, but… I never had a friend where I could talk about my feelings with. Azula wouldn't understand much of my feelings."

The thought made her chuckle, her being so open like this with Azula. The thought of the firebender even listening to her without commenting and saying what she was feeling was either stupid or nonsensical. Ty Lee was more of a relatable person, but being with Ty Lee alone was a very scary thought. "Jeez, what do you think I am? A girl? Aren't girls supposed to talk about their feelings with each other? I told you, Azula isn't a great friend."

Lien narrowed her eyes at him, feeling the want to tell him off but she just sighed. "All you had to say was that you didn't want to. Sorry for even asking." Her reply had made him feel bad or at least, he wondered if he had struck a nerve.

The girl was obviously trying her hardest not to sulk, her eyes becoming glass as she sat there with no intention at looking at him or talking again. He frowned as she sniffled a little and then stood up, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going home!" Lien's voice rose, she took note of it and then clamped her hand over her mouth. Well, that was embarrassing. She removed her hand from her mouth, "I'm sorry for yelling. I didn't mean to."

He had to admit that the action was surprising but why was she apologizing for it? It was normal to yell when upset but why did she seem so shocked and guilty over it? He watched as she tuck some hair behind her ear and then bit her lip. "Its f-"

"I'm really sorry and I'm going to go." She bowed quickly and then turned away from him, but he had grabbed her wrist. She stood there wide eyed and then followed his hand to her wrist.

Zuko continued to look at the lake, "Stay." Lien was surprised that he actually wanted her to stay. Why would he? She raised her voice at him knowing her place, her class was lower than him. Shouldn't he be offended? Demanding she be punished for her actions? The girl just nodded and did as he said, sitting back down with her legs now laid out in front of her. He let go of her wrist, but she could still the warmth of his hand wrapped around her arm. His grip was strong but it was also gentle. She knew he wasn't being too rough, but anything gentle coming from Zuko was still hard to imagine. "I feel like an outsider when I'm around my father, my grandfather, and Azula."

The young girl blinked twice, surprised by his admission. She sat there silently as she observed him, seeing the faintest glint of sadness in those amber irises of his. "But why?"

"Because…" He was hesitant to answer; Lien noted that maybe questioning him about it was being intruding to his personal life.

Lien then placed her hand over his, giving it a gentle squeeze. The boy was shocked by her actions and even more surprised at her words, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. Just knowing I'm not the only one is enough."

Zuko watched as the wind whipped across her face, the gentle breeze flowing through her hair. She was smiling, a real warm one, and it was probably the only one she gave him throughout the whole time they met. She always smiled, she was a happy person, but this smile was as if she was smiling because she felt relieved or maybe something deeper. He wasn't sure but he knew that this smile was a rare occurrence. "But you don't know, how can you relate?"

"You understand how it feels like you don't belong in your own home. That's all I really need to know whether you want to tell me or not is up to you. I'm just telling you that you don't have to because I have felt it, I know it. That's all that matters." She explained as she then let go of his hand and looked at the lake. She felt nervous to look at him, grabbing his hand was probably the boldest thing she had ever done but she felt like she had to do it. Suppressing her blush was hard enough.

Zuko still appeared shocked but soon, as she what she deemed was impossible, he had smiled. Lien caught her breath as she had seen him smile at her. He was actually smiling, a really genuine one. In fact, it made her feel special in a way.

* * *

Today was the day of the winter concert and the whole school was preparing for it. Lien was dolled up, her hair tied up in a neat bun with a cherry blossom decorative ornament and a few others in her hair. Her lips were painted red, her eyelids covered with dark coal, and her eyes outlined. She wore a warm, crimson cheongsam with gold at the hems and gold stitching of dragons. The buttons at the top were gold as well. On her feet were simple red slippers. Lien had stood backstage, her eyes watching the current performance of girls dancing in fake snow and fans.

Her azure eyes then turned to the crowd and she had seen the Fire Nation Royal family in a box seat. In the other was Ty Lee and Mai family. When Zuko said that his mother would allow them to go, she didn't know that the Fire Lord would show. No matter why people were dancing so hard, sweating, and were nearly stumbling back here and trying to act flaws on stage. She felt completely nervous and she felt unsure about her performance. She was so confident a few minutes ago and now she felt like it would end in disaster.

Luckily, two acts were before her and it gave her enough time to regain her composure. She sat backstage, watching others who were talking with their friends and others crying over the tiniest mistakes in their performance. She pretty much felt like an outsider here, but it all changed when she had seen Zuko.

Her eyes widened as everyone gasped, looking at her and then at the royalty who walked towards her. She immediately stood and bowed, "Lien, I…" He paused when he saw her expression, it looked as if she was about to cry, "..Lien?"

The girl fought back tears, she didn't want to ruin her makeup or go out there with red, puffy eyes. She inhaled deeply and then blinked away her tears. "I'm sorry, I'm just happy you came back here to see me. Did you want to wish me luck?"

Zuko, albeit proud, had rolled his eyes but then gave a nod. "Yeah, something like that." He tried to play cool, which Lu Ten taught him was the easier way to gain a girl's attention. Lu Ten, in his own way, was trying to teach Zuko how to treat Lien. Even though Zuko acted like what his cousin was saying was gibberish, Zuko had listened to every word.

"I'm so glad!" She nearly jumped but tried to remain calm. "I-I don't even feel scared anymore."

Zuko watched as she looked towards the stage, a confident look on her face. It brought about a smile on his face as well. "I should be going, you'll be on soon." He patted her back, which caused her to look at him as he then did a slight wave and she waved back.

Once he was out of sigh, a bunch of girls had circled her. "You're friends with Prince Zuko?" One girl asked as Lien nodded her head.

"Yeah, he's one of my good friends." It felt odd to be the center of attention like this considering how everyone pre-friendship with Azula had ignored her as if she was nothing to acknowledge.

"Is it because your friends with Princess Azula now?" One girl asked and everyone turned their attention to her. Lien nearly narrowed her eyes upon the sight of the girl who spoken, she was Xiaofan. Xiaofan was considered the second most popular girl other than Azula, she had chin-length, straight black hair and dark gold eyes. She was tall and petite.

"What do you mean by that Xiaofan?" Lien asked, curious of what the girl was was trying to say.

Xiaofan folded her arms and leaned against the wall, every few seconds looking at her long and manicured nails. "You're only friends with him because you became friends with Azula. Its obvious you used her just to get close to him."

"Is that true?" One girl asked as the group of girls looked at her. Lien immediately shook her head.

"No! Why would I do that?! Azula is my friend and I would never use her!" Lien quickly defended herself and her friendship, "Just because he is my friend that doesn't mean I had to use people to get to him. That's not me."

"Coming on stage to perform the song 'Viewing of the four season' is our student Yeon, Lien." Lien immediately moved her way through the crowd and grabbed the instrument and made her way towards the stage. There was a pillow there for her to sit on as she placed the instrument in front of it and bowed to the crowd. She knelt down and sat down, her eyes looking down at the instrument.

Lien felt completely nervous but for some reason, her fingers had touched the zithers (strings) and began playing away. Each strum, plush, and stroke had came out naturally as she kept her eyes on them. She told herself that she would never look up, the instrument was just in front of her or she would feel like stop.

Fire Lord Azulon had turned his attention to Zuko, who appeared to be smiling at Lien. His eyes soon moved to his son Ozai, who was also looking at Zuko. "My, she's very talented. It takes hard work to learn such a song."

Zuko immediately looked at his grandfather, "She practiced every day." He said as Ursa smiled at Zuko, "Even when she messed up she kept trying."

Azula looked at her brother, somewhat irritated. "I guess you would know since you kept following her like a lost pup."

The boy furrowed his brows but held off the insult once he felt his mother's hard gaze. She always told him don't egg her own and that's exactly what he would be doing if he had said something. "How come General Nianzu and his wife did not sit with us, Grandfather?" Azula asked.

"They wanted to be close to their daughter." He explained as the song soon came to an end, Lien looked up at the audience for the second time she came on the stage. Everyone clapped and cheered, Azulon standing and clapping as well. The box seat of the royal family stood up and clapped.

Lien smiled at her parents and then looked at Azula and Zuko, she smiled at them as well and then bowed to the audience before picking up the instrument and exiting off the stage.

"That was great Lien." One girl said as Lien nodded her head and smiled.

"Sounded pretty amateurish to me." Xiaofan commented, the blue-eyed girl frowned.

Lien didn't stay anything in reply but she walked off, but the girl was persistent and walked in front of her. "Why are you doing this Lien?"

"Because I can." Xiaofan answered.

"I don't know why you're mad at me b-" Before she could finish her sentence, she was pushed down to the floor and the instrument fell next to her. The blue-eyed girl winced as she looked up at Xiaofan who was standing over her.

"Get one thing straight, Lien. Someone like you doesn't belong here and that's that. I won't tolerate you trying to get close to Zuko when there are many girls that are Fire Nation enough from him. You're an abomination, you're lower than us. No matter how ranked your father is, you are nothing." Xiaofan spat and then turned leaving Lien lying on the floor. The other girls had looked at Lien and turned away, obviously agreeing with what was said.

The blue-eyed girl felt her eyes well up with tears as she then sat up, her hands touching the Koto beside her. One tear managed to slip down as she slowly stood and then made her way out of backstage and then towards the hallway of the school, she had seen her father and mother as well as Jiang walk up to her. Their smiles quickly went away when they saw her crying her face, she was unable to hold back her tears. "Lien, what's wrong? What happened?" Doli asked as her father knelt down and removed his daughter's hands from her face.

"I just want to go home." She whimpered as Nianzu soon picked the girl up, her face buried in the cook of her father's neck. "Please take me home."

Doli frowned as Nianzu turned to look at his wife, "Let's go in the carriage."

Nianzu had walked ahead and Doli stayed behind, "I'm sure Fire Lord Azulon wanted to speak to her. I'll just tell them that she's fell sick."

Jiang nodded his head, "I'll be waiting near the doors to escort you back to the carriage." Doli gave him a nod as the Royal Family had soon walked up to her just as Jiang left. "I am so sorry," she bowed, "Lien fell ill and collapsed. My husband had to carry her back to the carriage."

Ursa placed her hand atop of her mouth, concerned. "She looked just fine on stage."

"Yes, but she's been working herself hard and caught herself a cold. I apologize because she really hoped to hear that you liked her performance." The Fire Lord gave her a nod, Zuko and Azula looking at each other with question.

"I'm sure she will not be going to school for a few days will she?" Iroh then asked.

Doli shook her head, "We're going to excuse her from school tomorrow. I'm sure she'll be better to attend the next day."

"If she does not get better, I will be sure to take her to the finest doctor." Azulon spoke up as Doli nodded her head.

"Thank you, Fire Lord. You are a most kind man." Doli then said, "Excuse me, but I must tend to my daughter." And with another bow, she had turned and walked towards Jiang who was waiting by the school entrance.

"Can I visit her tomorrow?" Zuko then asked as his father then patted the boy's shoulder.

"No, you'll be putting yourself in danger of getting sick. Wait until she is better."

**Two days later…**

Lien had came back to school and met up with Mai and Ty Lee who were at their usual waiting place. The acrobat gave her an excruciating tight hug and pulled Mai into it. "We're so glad you're back, Lien! We missed you."

"I'm sorry I worried you guys." Lien apologized as all three of them began their walk towards the school gates. "I didn't imagine I would be getting sick so fast, but hopefully I won't get sick the rest of this winter."

Mai then spoke up, "They say it might snow tonight."

"Really?" Lien said with a smile, "I would like to see that."

"Snow is bothersome." Mai sighed, "Its going to be harder to walk in it and yet alone deal with it."

How Mai seemed to be pessimistic about everything really made Lien laugh. Mai could be realistic sometimes and sometimes she could be doom and gloom, but for one thing Lien loved how she was herself and it was either take it or leave it. "But then we'll get to play in it!" Ty Lee added as both girls turned to look at her.

"How nice." Mai said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You have to admit, it is fun." Ty Lee grinned as Lien agreed, both girls giggled at the audible sigh that came from their friend.

Azula then exited out of her palanquin and looked to see the three girls now standing before her. "I see you're feeling well." She said to Lien, who immediately nodded her head.

Lien felt bad, she wanted to tell the truth. "To be honest, I wasn't really sick."

Ty Lee gasped as Mai arched a brow, "Then why did you lie?" Azula asked as Lien looked down at her feet.

"Well, Xiaofan had pushed me and said some horrible things and I was upset. I didn't want you all to see me crying about it." She confessed.

"Xiaofan? General Ying's daughter? Now why would she mess with you?" Azula tried to put two and two together, her arms folded as she seemed to be thinking.

"She doesn't seem to like my friendship with Zuko." Lien said as Mai's eyes slightly widened, the firebender then looked at Mai who seemed to be a little more interested in the conversation. "He came back stage to wish me luck on my performance and that's why she started being mean to me."

Ty Lee and Azula were looking at Mai, who seemed to look away from everyone. "That doesn't give her the right. I'm going to talk to her and see if she has the same courage she had that night."

Lien looked up Azula, wondering what she was going to do. "You're not going to hurt her, are you?"

"If she doesn't take my words into consideration then that's next." The girl smiled and then turned, walking inside the school with all three of them following, Mai seemingly far behind the three.

When it came to recess, Ty Lee had looked for Lien to tell her that Azula had found Xiaofan. Both girls immediately ran outside to see all the girls in a group. They ran over and then moved their way through so that they were in front, "I don't like when people insult my friends." Azula spoke first, "If you have a problem with them then you must address me. If I hear you're doing something else you can believe I will handle things first before allowing my grandfather to handle you next. You wouldn't want your father to be demoted now do you."

Xiaofan's eyes widened as she then abased herself on the floor, "I am so sorry. Please, forgive me."

Even though Lien thought she would've been happen, she didn't. She felt sorry that Azula had gave her such a serious threat even though Azula wouldn't do it unless Xiaofan crossed the line again. "Now why don't you turn and apologize to Lien." Azula pointed to her as Xiaofan quickly sat up and moved herself to face Lien.

It was clear on her face that she was struggling to do it. She then pressed her head to the floor, "I am sorry I offended you, Lien."

Ty Lee and Azula as well as the rest of the girls looked at the blue-eyed girl. "It's all right."

Azula smirked as she then looked at the crowd, "Shows over." The crowd dispersed and everyone went about their usual way, Xiaofan glared at Lien once she stood and stormed off, but it was clear she was still embarrassed by the redness of her cheeks.

* * *

"You wanna go to the festival with me?" Lien pointed to herself, blinking several times as Zuko had stood there with his arms crossed. "But I thought Lady Ursa said that you usually went as a family and not only that, isn't it dangerous?" She asked as her eyes were a bit wide with shock.

The boy threw his arms in the air, obviously annoyed by the girl's lack of common sense when it came to things like this. "My mother and father will be attending just like your parents will be but our guards will be there too." Zuko tried to explain as the female now found herself understanding what he meant now, nodding her head as she had come to terms what he had meant.

She smiled and nodded in agreement, "Then yes, I'll go to the festival with you. Although, I don't know how Azula and the others will feel about that." Lien found herself lost in thought even though she was a bit excited.

"They'll get over it." The two rarely had time for each other. Azula was always making sure that Lien was away from him.

Noticing his anger, she immediately frowned. "I'm sorry." Her eyes looked down at the ground, her hands filled with the fabric of her skirt as she felt herself growing a bit embarrassed.

"Stop being sorry over every little thing." Zuko said as she looked at him and then frowned, deeply. Soon, footsteps could be heard coming from behind them and it made them both turn. Ursa stood there with a smile on her face. "Hey mom, I was going to ask you could Lien come to the festival with us."

The woman kept her smile, "What a coincidence. Her father has business in the colonies and Lady Doli will be joining him. Her mother already asked will she be allowed to stay in the palace for a few days."

Lien then remembered that her father did speak of leaving, but she was surprised that her mother went as well. "What about Jiang?" She asked.

"He will be staying guard here." Ursa answered. Soon Azula came running over towards them, Lien smiled at her meanwhile Zuko frowned.

Azula then approached them, "Lien lets go play."

Lien looked at Zuko, who seemed unenthused. Azula frowned at this, for the past few months it had seemed that Lien and Zuko had gotten closer and that Lien was more reluctant to hang out with her and Ty Lee and Mai nowadays. "Mom, can you make Zuko play with us? We need more people for the game." Lien was surprised by the question and she could see that it only irritated her brother more.

Zuko frowned, "I am not cartwheeling." His voice was quite apthetic as he made it clear he did not want to play.

"You won't have to. Cartwheeling's not a game," The younger girl then muttered something under her breath, "dum-dum."

"I don't care. I don't want to play with you." Lien could tell by Ursa's expression that she did not approve of this.

"We are brother and sister." The tone in her voice became what was supposed to be sweet, but it sounded even more evil to Zuko. "It's important for us to spend time together. Don't you think so, mom?"

Azula had her mother hooked and now all she had to do was reel her in. "Yes darling," turning toward Zuko, Ursa had looked at him with what Zuko declared as the "Please do this for me" is expression. "I think it's a good idea to play with your sister. Go on now," She fluffed her son's head a few times, "just for a little while."

The woman walked off, leaving Zuko and Lien who had seen Azula smile in victory and lead them to the other side of the courtyard where Ty Lee and Mai was waiting. Two looked at each other as Mai looked Zuko shyly as Azula picked an apple that was hanging from a tree. "Here's the way it goes." She started to explain as she then placed the apple on Mai's head. "Now what you do is try to knock the apple off the other person's head. Like this." Mai's smile quickly turned upside down as her friend fired a blast of fire at the apple, whose stem catches on fire. She looked surprised as Lien gasped, about to move but Zuko sprung into action to save Mai by tackling her into what appeared to be a fountain. Lien walked over towards them as Azula turned to Ty Lee. "See, I told you it would work."

"Aw, they're so cute together." Ty Lee cooed as Lien tilted her head to reveal her confusion. What did they mean by that?

The knocked over kids got up, but Zuko stomped off. While Mai voiced her frustration, "You two are such… ugh!" Her tone was quite heated as Lien tried to wring the water out of Mai's clothes. "How come you didn't stop them?" She asked her.

Lien appeared be confused, "How was I supposed to know this was going to happen?" Lien explained as her friend was still dripping wet.

A few days had past and Zuko had been flashing around the knife that Iroh had sent him from Ba Sing Se. Lien didn't quite understand his enthusiasm about a weapon, but she was glad to see him happy about it. "Isn't it neat?" He asked her as she nodded her head. "I can't believe my Uncle was able to get it. He's really great!"

"Iroh is really strong." Lien said in reply, a smile still adorning her face as they heard someone coming closer to them.

They looked to see it was Azula, her expression quite smug as usual. "You waste all your time playing with knives. You're not even good."

Lien turned to look at Zuko as he got up, from pretending to be dead, with flaming cheeks. "Put an apple on your head and we'll see how good I am." He said as she sat down, but she seemed to get right back up after what he had said.

"By the way, Uncle's coming home." Both Lien and Zuko appeared to be shocked.

"We won the war then?" Lien asked as Zuko thought the same thing.

Azula then answered, "No. It mean's my Uncle's a quitter and a loser."

"What are you talking about? Uncle's not a quitter!" The boy defended his beloved Uncle while Lien remained confused. What did she mean by that?

Before she could think on it more, the firebending prodigy decided to clear the air. "Oh yes, he is. He found out his son died and he just fell apart." A gasped escaped Lien, surprised to hear of Lu Ten's death. Azula leaned against a nearby pillar, "A real general would stay and burn Ba Sing Se to the ground, not lose the battle and come home crying."

Zuko was angry at her words whereas Lien was shocked to hear Azula say them, "How do you know what he should do?" He then looked down rather sadly. "He's probably just said his only kid is gone… forever."

At the chamber entrance, a shadow appeared in what looked like to be the outline of Ursa. They looked up at her as she then spoke, "Your father has requested an audience with Fire Lord Azulon. Best clothes, hurry up."

Lien knew that meant she couldn't tag along and so she stayed in her seat. Azula then mocked her kind mother, "Fire Lord Azulon. Can't you just call him "Grandfather"? He's not exactly the powerful Fire Lord he used to be. Someone will probably end up taking his place soon."

To her surprise, Lien had then seen Ursa speak rather crossly. "Young lady! Not, another, word." She watched her daughter run past as she mumbled to herself, "What is wrong with that child?" She turned to see Lien looking at her. "You should go to your guestroom Lien, it'll probably take a while until the meeting is over."

With a nod of her head, Lien had left to the guest room in which she was staying in and took a rather long nap.

* * *

It was nighttime when Lien had awoken, it looked like it had to be at least twelve at night. Rubbing her eyes, she decided that she would get a glass of water from the kitchen. When she had reached the halls, she had not seen one soul. Not even the guards were out and that had proved to be quite strange. Slowly, her small feet had led her down the hall in hopes of seeing at least one instead of feeling so alone in the large palace. And that's when she heard muffled voices.

She walked to wear she heard them, light coming from a room that she had found out to be Ozai and Ursa's quarters. She pressed her ear against the door as she heard clearly of what was being said. "You can't kill him, Ozai! He is our son!"

"And what do you want me to do, Ursa? You want me to disobey my father and have us all exiled?" Lien's eyes widened. Why would Azulon want Zuko dead? Just what had happened in that meeting earlier? "There is one way we can save him." For some reason, Lien could imaging the man smirking at he suggested the idea.

Ursa's voice had sounded desperate. "What is it? We have to save our son."

"We'll have to kill my father." Lien placed her hand over her mouth to suppress a gasp as she had heard Ursa done one of her own.

The young girl pulled away from the door and ran back to her room. She wanted to act like she didn't hear anything.

That morning, the announcement of Fire Lord Azulon's death had been announced to the Fire Nation. Many people weeped, others showed fear, and others wondered how their Fire Lord had died. They would all find out in the afternoon where they would be given a ceremony of what has become of him.

* * *

In the palace, a ceremonial plaza was decorated for the funeral. It was packed with people which included Lien, who was with her mother, sister, and father while the royal family stood near Azulon's sarcophagus. All Lien's eyes could lay on was Zuko's as he had a very lifeless look on his face. In a way, she felt quite guilty since she had known some of the truth but all he could see was that his grandfather was gone and his mother missing.

The Fire Sage began to speak as they stood on the dais where the sarcophagus of Azulon with the royal family, dressed in white, stood around it. "Azulon, Fire Lord to our nation for 23 years. You were our fearless leader in the battle of Gar Sai. Our matchless conqueror of the Hu Sin provinces. You were father of Iroh. Father of Ozai. Husband of Ila, now passed. Grandfather of Lu Ten, now passed. Grandfather of Zuko and Azula." The man approached the sarcophagus. He reached in and took the Fire Lord diadem and Ozai walked forward. "We lay you to rest." The man continued on as he holds the diadem above his head as two firebenders on the left and right light fire to the sarcophagus. With the fire of the funeral pyre burning behind him, the Fire Sage crowns the new Fire Lord. "As was your dying wish, you are now succeeded by your second son." He puts the diadem on Ozai's head, "Hail Fire Lord Ozai!"

The new Fire Lord had stood from being crowned and as tradition made it, the audience bowed lowed. He looked out over the enormous field below, filled with his subjects that he now had control over. Both Zuko and Azula had bowed to their father as his sister had her usual cruel grin while the boy looked at her in fear and then looked ahead.

After the ceremony, Lien had went to look for Zuko and saw him sitting under a tree near the lake. She sat next to him, "I'm sorry for your lost, Zuko." She found herself saying, she wanting to tell him what she had heard the night that Azulon had died.

"Thanks." She could feel her heart sting at his words.

"I also have to tell you something." Lien pressed her knees to her chest as he looked at her curiously, "The night your grandfather died, I heard Lady Ursa and Princ- Fire Lord Ozai talking."

He seemed to stiffen up, "What did they say?"

"They were wondering what they were going to do about your grandfather. I think that he was going to make your father kill you." The boy looked like his heart just drop then and there, his face was pale, his jaw dropping and all.

He placed his hands on his head, "Azula was right…" He clenched his teeth and then stood, a yell escaping him and he threw his fist and a fireball came flying out.

The blue-eyed girl had looked down, wondering if she had done the right thing. He had every right to know, but she hated to see him like this. The cherry blossoms from the tree had fell slowly, but despite the beauty of the pink petals falling, all she could do was look at her hurt friend. She walked over to him and then moved in front of him, tears were falling down his face.

Slowly, she placed her hands on his face and allowed her thumbs to wipe away the tears. She didn't know what to say so instead, she removed her hands from his face and then pulled him into a hug. After a few minutes, she felt his arms around neck loosely and he began to cry.

* * *

**Lien**: The Chinese name meaning "Lotus"

**Doli**: The Native American name meaning "bluebird"

**Nianzu**: The Chinese name meaning "thinking of ancestors"

**Xiaofan:** The Chinese name meaning "little ordinary"

**Yuki-onna: **Yuki-onna appears on snowy nights as a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair and blue lips. Her inhumanly pale or even transparent skin makes her blend into the snowy Despite her inhuman beauty, her eyes can strike terror into mortals. She floats across the snow, leaving no footprints and she can transform into a cloud of mist or snow if threatened.

I hope the chappie was good! R & R

Oh and if you are confused about ages:

Azula is 7

Ty Lee is 7

Lien is 7

Mai is 8

Zuko is 9

Xiaofan is 8


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Lien never felt at home in the Fire Nation. She was always alone and continued to live her life that way, but that was all until a certain Princess had taken her as a friend and a Prince mended her lonely heart. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** So DreamsInMyHeart16 asked me could I do a new rendition of Winter's Flame. I loved the idea and I hope this story goes well!

* * *

**Book 0:**

_Moving_

* * *

**Five years later…**

"Zuko!" A voice called out to him and he had turned to see it was Lien, smiling away at him. Lien had grown these past couple of years, she was taller now. Up to Zuko's shoulder, her hair grew down ther mid-upper thighs. She was slim, her curves yet to take form but were become more and more apparent by the days. Her eyes still the bright azure blue that everyone had known, her skin flawlessly pale like a sheet of snow. She continued to have her usual pink lips painted red and now adorned red eye shadow. She wore her usual clothes, a red choli top that left her stomach show and sleeves that cut of at the elbows. Also she wore her usual baggy, scarlet pants with darker red boots. He did a half smile as she caught up with him; she began panting with her hands her hips. "Wow, I don't know why I ran so hard." She laughed nervously as he shook his head. "But aren't you excited?!"

"Excited for what?" He asked as Lien blinked a couple of times.

"Did you forget?" She slowly frowned, "You know today is your birthday."

He was actually more surprised that she remembered. He only acted like he didn't know, just to see if she had remembered herself. "So you did remember."

"How could I forget my own best friend's birthday?" She grinned and then wrapped her arms around his torso. "Happy Birthday, Zuko!" He was surprised by her gesture, but he had returned her hug.

She soon let go of him and then clasped her hands together, "I have a big surprise for you!"

"What is it?" Zuko had asked her as she grinned from ear.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." She nodded her head, standing firm with what she said. "Just know that you'll like it a lot!"

Zuko folded his arms, "Whatever." He really struggled to not smile because he was curious. Iroh had then walked over to them, "Uncle!"

"Ah, Prince Zuko and young Lien." Iroh smiled at them both, "You came to wish him a happy birthday?" He asked as Lien nodded her head. "Its funny how I remember the day you were born and now that's been thirteen years ago starting today. You're growing into a fine young man." He gave the boy a comforting pat on the shoulder.

Zuko smiled at his uncle, Lien noticed the adoration Iroh had for him. In a way, she always wondered if the man saw Zuko as his own son since he had lost Lu Ten. It was sometimes hard for her to remember that Lu Ten had passed away all those years ago. "Oh, well, I'm going to get going. Could you come to my house around sunset, Zuko?

Zuko nodded his head as Iroh grinned mischievously, the girl soon turned and ran off. "So, you're going over her house?"

His nephew looked at him curiously, "So what?"

"I do believe her mother and father took a trip to the Northern Watertribe." Iroh continued on as he saw the cheeks of his nephew redden, "So you and young Lien will be alone together? How-"

"Don't!" He made his uncle stop, "Stop thinking like that." He then stormed off, leaving his Uncle chuckling behind him. As soon as he was far away enough, Zuko placed his hand on his head. "Why do I feel nervous?

Lien was now back at home and she had seen Jiang, "Jiang! I am inviting Prince Zuko over, so you don't have to stay at home."

The man paused at her words, his eyes wide. "You want to be in here by yourself with him?"

"Yeah, what of it?" She asked as he continued to look at her as if she was crazy, "I want to celebrate his birthday with him, is it really that bad?"

Jiang grew more and more uncomfortable with Lien's strong explanations, "But you are a girl, Lien. You shouldn't be left alone in the house with a boy."

That's when she finally understood what he was saying. Her pale cheeks immediately went red, "That's not what's going on here, Jiang. Zuko is my best friend and I want to make his birthday memorable. Its another birthday that his mother won't be a part of." She placed her hand over heart as she thought about it. "I just want him to be happy, okay?"

The guard finally gave in, understanding the girl's intention were pure even though he wasn't too sure of Prince Zuko but he seemed to be a decent fellow. "All right."

Lien smiled at him and ran over, giving him the tightest of hugs. "Thank you, Jiang."

"Don't thank me just yet. You have to promise to behave yourself," He bent down on one knee and pinched her cheek, causing the girl to laugh. Jiang had never changed; he was more of an older brother than he was a guard. "

"Can you help me make the cake?" She then asked him, "I don't want it to turn out bad and also, you know I have a very bad sweet tooth." She laughed nervously.

"Tell me about it. Every five minutes I catch you eating fire gummies around here." Jiang laughed as Lien rubbed the back of her head in a nervous fashion.

"So are you going to help me or what?" She asked as he gave her a nod.

"Yeah, I'll help you." He said as he walked over as she began putting everything together.

When it was sunset, Zuko gotten out of his palanquin and walked towards her door. He gave it two knocks before the opened the door to see a disoriented Lien. Her hair, which was usually down in neat, was in a messy ponytail with cake batter line across her cheek, vanilla frosting on her noise. The only thing unstained and pristine was her red cheongsam. "Z-Zuko! You're here…"

"On time? So, you made cake?" He then asked as she stood there, dumbfounded. "Lien? Hello, Lien."

Her mouth hung open but she then blinked and shook her head, "Uh, yeah! Come in." She then opened the door all the way for him and he had walked inside. She closed the door and then walked in front of him, "N-No! You have to close your eyes, Zuko."

"Close my eyes? For what?" He asked as she now stood in front of him.

"It's a surprise, okay?" She said as he let out an agitated sigh.

"Fine." He closed his eyes as she scattered around the place, she first went upstairs to get a long box. She came flying down the steps with it and brought it to the large dining room. She placed it on the table next to the strawberry shortcake that had fourteen candles on it. She then walked over to him and grabbed his hand, and led him to the dining room.

"Ta dah!" She threw her arms in the air and he opened his eyes. He smiled at the little decorations which were chibi pictures of him and her and letters spelled out happy birthday. He looked at the cake which looked perfect, but his eyes immediately went to the long box.

He walked over and looked at her to see if it was okay for him to open the box. Lien smiled and gave him a nod, he soon opened it and his eyes widened. It was two dao, broadswords. He picked them up and analyzed them both, "Wow. These must've been expensive."

Lien tucked a lock of hair behind her ears, "They were but they are worth it." She smiled as she then cut a piece of cake and placed it on a plate and handed it to him. "Come on, let's dig in!" She said as he placed the swords back in the box and then took the plate.

They both sat down at the low table and began to eat, Lien feeling proud of the cake she made. She was glad it came out the way it did and she was happy that Zuko seemed to like it as well. "Thank you for all this, I didn't expect for you to do all this for me."

Lien smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders, "It's nothing really. I haven't been able to spend time with you lately and I thought I would make it up to you on your birthday. Besides, you got me that pretty snowflake necklace for my birthday." She said as she reached into her shirt and pulled it out, "I've never taken it off."

"You've never taken it off?" He repeated, surprised by her words.

"Hm?" She looked up and then nodded, "Yeah, it's one of my prized possession. Why would I ever take it off? I love it." She smiled as she brushed her fingers against it, "Why?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing. Are you alright staying here by yourself? You sure you don't want to come to the Palace? It's safer."

"I'm fine, Zuko." Lien said confidently, "Jiang is here and I can take care of myself."

"Take care of yourself?" Zuko folded his arms, "How?"

The girl looked around, trying to figure out how she could counter. "Well, I… I, uh."

"Exactly. Which reminds me, why don't you learn a means of defense? Azula has her firebending, Ty Lee has her chi-blocking, and Mai has her knives. Why don't you pick up on something that can protect you? Jiang won't be there forever, Lien."

The girl looked down, feeling a bit useless. It was true; everyone had a means to defend themselves but her. "Well, I'll guess I'll try to learn something."

"You were really good with the sword; we can practice with that again." Lien's eyes lit up as she recalled much of their toy fights, earlier. It was true that she could pick up on that it since she was natural at it.

"You're right; I should pick up on that again." She smiled and gave a nod.

The Prince smiled in return, "If you want, I'll be your teacher."

"No, I need to learn it on my own. It's something I need to perfect with my own hardwork and dedication."

Zuko rolled his eyes and then continued to eat his slice and Lien continued on with mindless chatter. He continued to observe her as she was talking about something silly about what happened way back when in school. She had just graduated a year ago, Ty Lee had left and joined the circus, Mai and her family left to the Earth Kingdom colony New Ozai, and Azula had been doing her usual 'princess duties' which were training, being in the war room, and whatever she wanted. Everyone seemed busy with their lives except Lien. "Hey Zuko, did you know my family plans to move to the North Pole?" The boy stopped eating, surprised by her words. He looked up to see the small smile on her face, "My mother said that I need to stay in touch with my roots and my father wants to retire from the Fire Nation army. He figured that living in the North Pole would benefit me as well."

"But this is your home." Lien nodded at his words, "How can you just move away like that? You were born and raised here; you know nothing of the North Pole. How can you adapt?" It was like he was trying to fine reasons to convince her to stay.

"But that's the point, Zuko." Lien sighed, "I know nothing of the other side of my family and it's not right. Besides, I always felt like an outsider here anyway and maybe I'll fit in there." She smiled sadly as she then fiddled with the strawberry on her plate with her chopsticks.

She much rather didn't discuss this on his birthday, but it had to come up sooner than later. Zuko placed his chopsticks down, "How can you feel like an outsider when I am always here." He muttered but she didn't hear his words. All she knew was that he suddenly lost appetite which meant he was upset.

The blue-eyed girl looked up at him, "I'm sorry, I hurt your feelings." She placed her chopsticks down and placed her hands on her lap, looking down.

She never found a backbone, a means to defend using words or not feeling the need to apologize. She was too nice for her own good and Zuko admired it and hated it. "You shouldn't be sorry." He said guilty, feeling wrong that he tried to convince her she shouldn't go. She had every right to, besides she wasn't happy here.

"Oh… Well, I shouldn't have told you this on your birthday. I made everything sad when my intention was to make you happy the whole day." She bit down on her lip, her eyes staring at the lone strawberry.

"I'm glad you told me ahead of time. That means we'll have to spend some time together before you leave." Lien smiled and nodded her head, "We can still write to each other too."

"I would love that!" The girl beamed, "It's getting pretty late. I'm sure your father will want you home by now since they probably have something to celebrate your birthday." Lien stood up and Zuko did as well.

"You're right." He picked up the box of swords and walked towards the door, her following behind him.

Even though the thought of her moving was lingering in their thoughts, they had tried their best to look happy in front of one another. Lien then stopped Zuko at the door, "Zuko."

The Prince turned to look at her, "Hm?"

"… You'll always be my friend, right? You sure you won't forget me?" She asked, smiling as tear slid down her eye. She didn't want to cry, she tried to force herself not to but the thought of never seeing Zuko again had upsetted her.

"We'll always be friends, Lien. How can I forget you after all you've done for me?" His words made her heart flutter. She felt happy that she was unforgettable to Zuko, but she just hoped that he would always feel that way and not just now. But since he had the swords, it would be like she would always be there with him in that way too.

Lien then scratched her cheek, "I'm glad…" She tried to fight her blush, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow at sunrise."

"Train hard." He said before walking out of her home and she had waved to him all the way. Instead of letting him ride a palanquin like they did earlier, they had a carriage for him.

Lien then went to the kitchen and began cleaning up and it was then that Jiang, her father, and mother walked through the door. "Mom? Dad? You guys are home early."

"We couldn't stay there long. I wanted to make sure that Ozai didn't know I was planning to retire." Nianzu explained to his daughter, "Not just that, I wanted to high-tail it out of there."

"My brother still is wary of you, but you can imagine why." Doli said to her husband, a nervous smile on her face as she recalled both her brother and husband giving each other a stare off.

Lien smiled and then continued to wash the dishes, "I told Zuko that I would be moving."

"Oh? Did you tell Azula yet?" Her mother asked, "I'm pretty sure she won't be too pleased if Zuko knew before her."

Her daughter chuckled, amazed how much her mother knew Azula. "Yeah, I told her two weeks ago when dad sat down and told me. She wasn't too happy about it."

"You're the only friend that's stayed in the capital, I'm sure that she wouldn't be too happy about it." Her mother explained in which Lien nodded, agreeing it was true. She was the only closest friend.

Even though Ty Lee was still in the Fire Nation, she was constantly travelling. "So, are we still going even though uncle doesn't really like dad?"

"Yes, we are still going but it might be a little sooner than we had planned." Lien paused, turning the faucet off and then looking at her mother.

"What do you mean sooner than we planned?" She asked as both her parents looked at her.

"We're planning to leave next week." Nianzu came around and explained as his daughter's eyes widened before slowly looking down. "I'm so sorry, Lien."

"No, it's okay." She smiled at them, tears slipping from the corner of her eyes. "It's for the best anyway. I'm going to start packing." She then sped out of the room, running upstairs.

Doli and Nianzu looked at one another, Jiang letting out a sigh. "We knew she would take this hard." He finally said as he folded his arms, "But it would be better if she goes there anyway."

"You'll be coming with us, won't you Jiang?" Doli asked, now wondering if he would continue his duties with them in the North Pole. "I know asking you this might be too much, but…"

"I wouldn't leave Lien alone like that. So of course I'll be coming." The man said with a smile, both Nianzu and Doli felt relieved.

**Six days later…**

"So you'll be leaving tomorrow?" The Princess repeated as she and Lien walked the hall of the Fire Nation palace.

Lien nodded her head, "Yeah. I wanted to inform your brother and your uncle. I wish I could stay really, you're my best friend and I'm going to miss you."

Azula looked at Lien with what appeared to be a surprised expression. Even though Lien, like Ty Lee, had expressed their emotions freely, she still wasn't used to the words. And so when Lien hugged Azula, she hesitantly hugged her back. "I supposed I'll miss seeing you around."

Lien couldn't help but smile as the Princess trying to act tough, like she didn't care but what surprised her was that she returned her since Lien didn't expect it. The pale-skinned girl had let Azula go and tried to fight back tears. The firebender sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just going to miss the Fire Nation so much."

"If you're that upset about then stay." Azula suggested, "Its not going to kill you to say no once in a while."

"I guess it wouldn't…" Lien thought about it. She did have a real issue of saying no, if she had said it once in a while then maybe some things wouldn't happen.

As the two continued on talking, they both had looked to see one lone guard running towards them. "Princess Azula, you are requested to attend the Agni Kai."

Lien and Azula both looked surprise, but unlike Lien, Azula's surprise immediately turned to interest. A smirk then formed on her face, "Who is going to be in the Angi Kai? It better be interesting."

"It will be because it is your Father and brother." Lien's eyes widened as her friend seemed completely amused.

"What has my brother done to make things go this far? He's such an idiot." The Princess looked at her manicured nails, paying no heed that her brother was facing a fight he could not win.

The guard then continued on, "He insulted your father and the Fire Nation army."

"Really?" Azula grew more and more excited while Lien's fear was growing intensely. "He has been a little over his head lately, but this just takes the cake. Come Lien, let's watch my brother get defeated by my father." The Princess then began walking, Lien dragging her feet along. She didn't want to watch this, this was going to be brutal. "Stop your dragging and let's go."

The pale-girl had then straightened up and followed behind as they headed towards the ceremonial arena. Why would she want to watch her closest friend fight his own father? Would Zuko even be able to do it? He held his father so high on a pedestal that it was hard to imagine him taking this fight seriously. "Azula, this is terrible."

"Terrible?" The girl scoffed, "My brother brought it upon himself." Lien wondered how Azula could be so cold-hearted. It was true that she and Zuko couldn't stand to be alone with one another for too long, but her to gain pleasure out of this? It was sickening. "Let's make sure we are in the front."

The Princess grabbed the other girl's wrist leading her to the front rows of the place. It was filling up fast, everyone wanting to know how this was going to turn out. Lien had hoped that Zuko fought strong, it would've been great if he had won or was even close to it.

Little did she know how things were going to turn out. She stood next to Azula, who kept her eyes on the arena while Lien was trying to find something else to give her attention to. It hadn't got started yet, but she had watched as the music players were still setting up.

Then that's when the drums began. Lien bit down on her lip, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she when the music of the Taiko(drums) died down, Zuko had came out and knelt before them. Many people screamed, specifically girls at the sight of the prince. Zuko kept his eyes closed, not looking at anyone as she could tell he was preparing himself for this.

The crowd screamed louder at the sight of their Fire Lord in which Zuko stood and then turned to face him. Lien then pressed her eyebrows together once she noticed how hesitant Zuko was. Wait, what was going on? Why did Zuko act as if he was surprised? Didn't he know that he was going to be in Agni Kai with his father? It was almost as if immediately, Zuko bowed down. "Please, father, I only had the fire nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!"

Lien gasped, horrified of what was going on. So it was true, Zuko didn't know he would be fighting his father but why not? And not only that, the words that the Prince had spoke had gone in one ear and out of the other to his father who walked towards his son. "You will fight for your honor." His words and his voice had made Lien's own heart drop.

She couldn't even imagine the fear that Zuko was feeling as he abased him on the floor. "I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son."

The blue-eyes of the half watertribe girl looked away and then at Azula, who seemed entertained by it all. "Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!" Ozai yelled, Lien jumping even though he wasn't even speaking to her.

"I won't fight you." Her eye filled with tears as she could hear the hurt in his voice, in a way she wanted to save him but what could she do? Wouldn't she make things worse by interfering as well?

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher." Lien's eyes widened as exactly when Zuko had looked up at his parent, the Fire Lord bended a short stream of fire towards his son.

Lien almost cried out but Iroh had gripped onto her shoulder, she turned to look at him with tears falling from her eyes as he shook his head and then looked away. She buried her face into the man's shoulder as she then heard Zuko scream since he was struck.

After the Agni Kai, Zuko was given immediate medical attention. Lien had went to see him, running as if her legs would leave her. She had to see him, she had to see that he was alright for herself. Just when she had reached his room, she had seen a doctor come out of his room. They looked at her and she had looked at them, they gave her a nod and she returned it with her own.

She let out a sigh and walked in and saw Zuko sitting up on his bed, looking at the window not too far. They had to shave his head save for the lone ponytail and his whole left side of his head was bandaged. He turned to look at her her, but his eyes immediately look away as if he was shamed. "You shouldn't be here."

"I shouldn't be here?" Lien repeated, surprise by his words. "You're my best friend, why wouldn't I be here?"

He looked to see as she closed the door and then took a seat, moving it towards the left side of the bed where he was sitting. She sat down and slowly reached her hand, placing it atop of his. He slid his hand from under, obviously not wanting to be touch. She took note of that and placed her hand on her lap.

"Sorry, I must be invading your space." Lien apologized, "I know that me visiting you right now might be too soon right now. But I wanted to see you before I depart tomorrow."

He slowly turned to look at her, confusion written across his face. "Leaving to wear?"

"To the North Pole."My parents decided to leave early." She explained as Zuko didn't seem all too enthused.

He turned to look at her and she looked at his single amber eye. "Then I guess this is goodbye then."

Lien felt her eyes become glassy as she bit her bottom lip, trying to fight the urge to cry. "Yeah, I guess it is." She sniffled and she then stood. "Take good care of yourself, Zuko."

"Yeah…" Zuko said as he looked away as she walked towards the door.

"You can always write to me like we talked about before. You don't have to if you don't want to, but…" She turned to look at him and smiled, tears staining her face. "I really hope you will."

And with that said, Lien opened his room door and had left. That was the last Zuko had seen Lien.

It took about a week before Lien and her family had finally made it to the North Pole. When the metal ship had reached the protective wall, they sent a messenger hawk to tell Arnook that it was them and they had come alone. The wall was raised and they were allowed in as cargo was unloaded. People all around had watched as things were being taken off the boat and Lien could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"Doesn't she look like…" Lien could barely hear what was being said about her, but they weren't insults. More like people were surprised and curious.

The voices stopped however when Arnook was in sight. He had walked over, his daughter beside him, and they had stopped as Doli smiled at him. "This is my daughter, brother. Lien."

Lien had looked at her mother and then at her uncle, she bowed as she then smiled at the white-haired girl who gave her a smile in return. "Welcome to the Northern watertribe, my niece." Arnook said as Lien smiled at him. "You are where you belong, this is your roots." The man began to say as she nodded her head, "Is she a bender?" He asked Doli.

"Actually, we don't know." Nianzu spoke up as he stood next to his family.

Arnook nodded his head, "Tomorrow morning I want Lien to attend the waterbending classes for girls."

"For girls?" She repeated incredulously.

Yue decided to speak, "It is because women do not fight here." She explained as Lien now understood. How old fashioned and lame, she began to think. "Women benders only heal."

"I see." Lien nodded her head, "I never actually tried bending water, I just know I'm not a firebender. Shouldn't it just come naturally anyway?"

"For some it does, but for others it takes proper training in which you will receive." Arnook said as Lien nodded her head, "Now come along, everyone would like to meet you."

* * *

**Lien**: The Chinese name meaning "Lotus"

**Doli**: The Native American name meaning "bluebird"

**Nianzu**: The Chinese name meaning "thinking of ancestors"

**Xiaofan:** The Chinese name meaning "little ordinary"

**Yuki-onna: **Yuki-onna appears on snowy nights as a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair and blue lips. Her inhumanly pale or even transparent skin makes her blend into the snowy Despite her inhuman beauty, her eyes can strike terror into mortals. She floats across the snow, leaving no footprints and she can transform into a cloud of mist or snow if threatened.

I hope the chappie was good! R & R

Oh and if you are confused about ages:

Azula is 12

Ty Lee is 12

Lien is 12

Mai is 13

Zuko is 14


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Lien never felt at home in the Fire Nation. She was always alone and continued to live her life that way, but that was all until a certain Princess had taken her as a friend and a Prince mended her lonely heart. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** So DreamsInMyHeart16 asked me could I do a new rendition of Winter's Flame. I loved the idea and I hope this story goes well!

* * *

**Book 1: Water**

_The Siege of the North_

* * *

Two years had passed since Lien had seen Zuko, she had written letters to him but he had never replied. She wasn't sure if he had gotten them or if he never wanted to speak to her again, but without a doubt she decided that she would try her hardest to get through to him. Life in the North Pole had been easier and she had fit in well, she had made friends with many of the girls and she had become very close with her cousin Yue. The two were inseparable and shared everything with each other, but they had butted heads once in a while because of the white-haired girl's low-key temper but they always found themselves coming back together. Her relationship with her uncle had improved, he had seen Lien not as just his niece or a girl was half watertribe, but someone who had the ability to make a difference but was unable to do it because of her constant worry of what others wanted or thought of her.

At the moment, Lien was brushing Yue's long white hair. "Your hair is so pretty and white like snow. I'm jealous." Yue smiled at the girl's compliment.

"I think your skin is really pretty. It's pale like snow." Yue complimented as well, "But your skin is natural whereas mine was given to me because of the Moon Spirit."

"That doesn't mean your hair isn't natural. Fate made it that you would be bless with the spirit." Lien nodded her head, agreeing with her words. "It was your destiny to have hair white as the moon."

The princess had smiled, her cheeks turning a slight tint of red. The compliment had deeply touched her, "I'm glad we're cousins, Lien. It's good to have another girl around to talk to."

"Don't worry about it." said the pale-skinned girl as she started to place Yue's hair in its usual style. "There you go, Princess Yue." She teased.

It had always bothered Yue for Lien to call her Princess, she figured since they were close and family at that then it was unnecessary. "Would you stop that?" Yue playfully nudged the girl's side.

"I'm sorry, your highness." Lien bowed and then laughed at the girl's flushed face. "Okay, okay. I just wanted to cheer you up since I know you've been a little down lately."

"Oh, so you've noticed." The white-haired teen's shoulder's drooped as got from out of the chair and then placed her hand on the betrothal necklace that she wore around her neck. Lien, in a way, knew that Yue would be engaged soon but so young and to someone that she wasn't even happy with? It broke her heart to see how sad her cousin seemed to be, but what could she do? These were the customs of the watertribe.

Lien then placed her hand the girl's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Yue. I wish there was something I could do."

The Princess shook her head, "I know there isn't anything you or I could do. This is how things have to be and I have to swallow my feelings and accept them."

"What if we got Hahn to change his mind? Like, how about we chicken him out of wanting to get married?" Lien proposed the idea in which her cousin looked unsure.

How could they possibly do that? And would Hahn risk everything over a miniscule trick? Both of them looked at each other and then sighed, they knew the plan was destined to fail. "If I ever think of anything, please say you'll consider."

Yue smiled, a small chuckle escaping her. "For your sake, I will."

"My sake?" Lien found herself pouting but then ended up giggling, "Thanks for being so kind."

"Let's ride in the canoe around the city." Yue suggested in an excited manner.

Lien wasn't all too enthused about a boat right, but if that would cheer up her cousin then, "Okay, let's go."

Both girls smiled at one another and then placed on their coats. Lien had a baby blue colored one and Yue wore a purplish one. They had left the palace and walked outside with their hands in their sleeves. Chatter filled the air around them as Jiang had caused the two cousins and sighed, "Going for a boat ride today, girls?"

"Mhm." Lien nodded her head, "Come with us, Jiang."

"Its not like I have much of a choice." He gave them a half smile as he followed behind them, both Lien and Yue talking again.

Yue then turned to look at Jiang, "So, Jiang…" Her voice trailed, wanting to get his attention first.

The guard looked at the princess and gave her a nod, "What is it, Princess Yue?" He politely asked.

Lien looked at her cousin, curious of what the girl was going to ask him. "How have you adjusted to the North Pole, you were in the Fire Nation your whole life. So, I've been meaning to ask how have you adapted well here?"

Jiang looked at Lien who was now looking at him, wondering his answer. He then placed his hand on his chin and thought about it. "Well, I have to keep warming myself up with my firebending but I believe I've grown accustomed to the weather and customs here. So I would say I adapted well."

Both girls smiled at his answer and then walked toward the long, white canoe. All three of them had gotten inside and the rower began rowing. Lien looked at her cousin as she kept one hand in each sleeve. She tried to copy, but then gave up on it and placed her hands on her lap. What was the point of her imitating a princess? She was hardly royalty in her eyes. Soon she had seen three unknown people, one boy with an arrow on his head, two watertribe people but they didn't live or so she thought.

One of the water tribe outsiders had looked her cousin with a very goofy expression. Lien chuckled seeing that face before, her cousin had gotten the attention of all the boys. She was beautiful after all and so it was only natural.

"That boy with the arrow, I believe he's an airbender." Jiang commented as Lien turned back to look at the firebender, "Really? Then shouldn't we be going back to the palace? Rower, please turn this boat around." Lien instructed as her cousin looked at her curiously.

Once he rowed back, all three of them had exited the boat and Lien urged them to go. "Why are you excited?"

"Because the last avatar was an airbender and there are no more airbenders. So that could only mean that boy is the Avatar." She explained, a smile on her face.

They then came a halt as one of Arnook's personal assistance had shown up, "There you two are. We must prepare for the feast, the Avatar has arrived!"

"Told you." Lien smiled as she ran, leaving behind her cousin who was trying to catch up.

* * *

Music had filled the air by three watertribe men, Lien had watched in excitement as she was next to her cousin. They were inside the plaza in which was used for festivities, important ones really, and important guest. They all sat at the dignitaries table in which all who were important in the Northern Water tribe and honored guests had sat at. Attendants had soon brought food and filled up the tables and once everything was set, Arnook had stood and gave a speech. "Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe, and they have brought with them someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now." He indicates Aang, "The Avatar!" The crowd cheered loud and lively, "We also celebrate my daughter's 16th birthday." He then moved away and revealed Yue, who was flanked by two attendants, as she then grabbed Lien's arms and walked up to the table. They all bowed, smiling. "Princess Yue is now of marrying age."

"Thank you, father. May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times." Yue said as Lien smiled out at everyone, feeling a bit nervous even though most eyes were on Yue and Arnook.

The Chieftain then spoke again, "Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform!" The man motioned towards three men who were standing on the dais in front of the fountain in the middle of the plaza, opposite of the large table.

Pakku, an elderly man who was balled in the middle of his head, but long white hair on the sides of his head and own his back began to perform. They had waterbended water from three enormous amphoraes in front of them, the crowd cheering and clapping.

The show continued as Lien and Yue walked alongside each other and then sat down, Lien had made sure Yue had sat next to the boy with the wolf-tail and mouth full of food.

Yue was unaware of her cousin's plan, but she soon looked to her right at the boy who was speaking to her. "Hi, there. Sokka, Southern Water Tribe." He introduced in what was supposed to be a cool voice.

The pale-skinned girl smiled at the sight even though she knew she was touching dangerous waters. Yue was engaged to Hahn, but she had wanted her cousin to be happy before she married that idiotic boy named Hahn.

As the two were talking, Lien had looked over to her mother and father who sat across from them and were talking to each other contently. It made her think that can love really have boundaries? Her father had first come to the North Pole for an invasion but instead he had fallen in love with her mother and married her and had a child by.

It made her wonder if in the future would everyone look pass cultures and bending? She was a waterbender now, able to bend water and use it for healing. Even though she would've loved to use it to fight but there was no use in fighting. The Fire Nation weren't bold enough to try to attack the North again or so she believed.

* * *

**On a Fire Nation ship…**

"Enough with the Blue Spirit," Zhao said as he walked futher, "it is best that you don't go to the North Pole anyway, Prince Zuko. A mission like this isn't meant for a fool like you."

"What do you mean by that?" The Prince asked, his brows furrowed and his hand clenched into a fist.

Zhao smirked at him and then turned away, "That girl lives there, doesn't she?"

Iroh widened his eyes, now knowing what Zhao had meant. "What girl?" Zuko asked, confused.

"Former General Nianzu's daughter," Zuko's eyes widened, "what was her name again? Lien, right? It would be a shame if you failed the mission for a girl like her. I'm doing you a favor, wouldn't want you to tarnish your name and reputation than you already have."

Zuko looked down as Iroh had looked at his nephew, wondering how he felt. "I haven't spoken to her in two years. Why would I waste my time with her?" He turned on his heel and walked off, Iroh letting out a sigh.

Once Zuko was back into his chambers, he walked over to his desk and opened the bottom drawer. He pulled out a tied stack of letters that were sent from Lien. He had gotten her letters, but he had read them. He just never understood why she never seemed to have the ones he had sent her and soon, she had completely stopped. Pulling out one letter from the stack, which was a recent one, he began to read it.

_"Dear Zuko,_

_I just mastered healing and I am so happy. As you know, in the Northern Water tribe, women learning waterbending to fight is forbidden. And so we are used as healers, but I guess that's something, right? Jiang taught me how to use a sword and he's even teaching me archery. My Uncle doesn't know it though and so I've been sneaking off to train. I'm learning how to defend myself like you said and I hope one day I'll show you how good I am. I hope you're doing well, I've heard news that you've been on a ship looking for the Avatar. I hope your voyage is a safe one and that you are taking care of yourself. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lien."_

Zuko smiled at the letter and then placed it away. It was true, Lien would be a problem if he had gone to the North Pole in pursuit of the Avatar. Would he have to fight her? Would he become her enemy? She would choose the Avatar woudn't she? And he would be painted as a villain.

How would she even react upon seeing him?

* * *

For the past two days, a lot of things had happened. Lien had watched as the girl, Katara, had fought Pakku because she refused to not be taught waterbending as a means to fight because she was a female. It had to take a lot of guts and will to go up against a full blown waterbending master, but her courage and strength was admirable. Even though Katara lost the fight, she had still won at heart and they even discovered that she had a connection with the Northern Water tribe as well. Her grandmother used to live here and was Pakku's unrequited, first love.

It was also that Lien had watched Yue's confusion of her betrothal and her feelings for Sokka come into play. And it also made Lien realize that she herself never once thought of love, but somehow. The thought of Zuko had came into her mind and a smile adorning her face. She had hoped that she had some sign that he was okay.

Yue had discussed her situation with Lien, feeling hurt and confused about what she should do. Lien even suggested running away, going with the Avatar to be with Sokka because she should follow her heart. Even though the advice was great, she knew that in the process of this she would be hurting her Uncle who she had loved dearly as well.

Lien was then requested to the throne room in which she had nodded to the guard. "I'll talk to you later, Yue. But remember, once you lose the will to fight for something you might never get the chance to do it again." Of course, she should've followed her own advice but she knew Yue had the courage to do it.

All her cousin had done was look away, obviously unsure of what to do. Lien frowned, but kept going and followed the guard. When she had arrived at the throne room, she had sat at the middle of the room and near the large, blue chair that her uncle sat in. "You've requested me, Uncle Arnook?"

"Yes, I've wanted to ask you something." His voice was a bit on the icy side, which confused her. He then waved his hand to a guard and they had brought in a bag filled with something.

Lien had watched as the content of the bag spilled on the floor. It was letters, letters that she thought would never come to her. She quickly picked one up and her eyes widened and lit up when she noticed it was from the person she didn't think even thought about her. "W-What is this? I've been expecting these letters, Uncle."

"We kept them from you because we were unsure." He said as he sent the person who carried the mail and walked away. "You the time ever come when the Fire Nation comes here, will you fight alongside them or against them?"

So that's what it was about? The young teenager had held the letter close. She was unsure what to say because herself was confused of what to say. How did she feel? Would she be willing to fight Zuko or would she want to fight alongside him. Arnook narrowed his eyes at his niece as she looked at the ground, still haven't answered. "I-I…"

"Give me an answer, Lien." The authorativeness in his voice had caused her heart to tightened as she struggled with an answer.

A ragged breath escaped her as she held the letter as if she was holding it close to her heart. Her head was tilted forward, her unbound hair covering her face, and her azure eyes filling up with tears. What was she going to do? How could she betray her mother and all the friends she made here? They had accepted her whereas many others in the Fire Nation hadn't. Still, she had loved people from both the Fire Nation and the Water tribe, she was a part of each culture, and so how could she ultimately choose?

Before Arnook could press further, a soldier came in. "Chieftain, Chieftain! The Fire Nation ships are approaching!"

He looked at his niece who was picking up letters, "Uncle, I know you aren't sure which side I will choose. I'll have you know that I lived a far better life here than the Fire Nation. Still, my father's blood runs through veins and I am half Fire Nation, but what they are doing I don't believe in. I will choose who is right not who is wrong."

Her uncle closed his eyes for a few minutes, "I understand." He said before turning back to the soldier, "Gather the warriors." Lien had walked out of the throne room, "Where do you think you are going? You need to be her so you are aware of what is going on."

"I want to put these letters in my room, I'll return Uncle." She bowed and then left, scurrying off towards her room. As she was walking down the hall of the blue, ice-made palace she had heard talking in which caused her to slow down.

"Nianzu, what are you going to do?" That was Jiang's voice. Lien had listened on to the conversation, hiding as she could hear the voices loud and clearly.

"What do you mean what I am going to do? I am going to protect my wife and child. If that includes going against the Fire Nation army then that's what I will do." A smile appeared on her face, the confidence that radiating off her father's voice was welcoming. He had chosen her mother over the army he had served since he was a young man.

Jiang sighed, "But you was once apart of that army, can you really fight them? They are still your people."

So that's what was concerning Arnook not too long ago. He wondered if she would struggle to choose a side, but why should she have to choose? "And what does that matter? I love my country, but I love my family more, Jiang. I had married Doli knowing what the future was like for us. I gave up fighting for my country when I retired because I didn't want Lien to feel like she had to choose."

"There's always going to be a time where she has to choose, Nianzu. We're in a war." Lien lowered her eyes and let out a sigh. Jiang was right…

She had heard her father suck his teeth, "And there's not a thing I would do if I could end it all. Besides, that's not up to me that's up to the Avatar. Lien can choose rather to stay beside the Fire Nation or the Water tribe, that's her decision and nobody can make it for her."

"You're right." Jiang said as the two walked down the corridor, opposite of where Lien was. When their footsteps became father away, she had went off towards her room and placed the letters on her bed.

"I guess I'll just have to read them later." She ran her fingers through her hair and then turned towards the door, walking out of her room and closing it shut.

When she made it back to the throne room, she had seen that her uncle was preparing to get ready for speech. Her father, mother, and Jiang was there and so was Yue in back of her father. Arnook had caught Lien and signified for her to stand next to Yue in which she immediately had with Pakku next to her.

On the floor had sat Aang, Katara, and Sokka. "The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence," The Chieftain raised his arms up to the heavens in supplication, "I call upon the great spirits! Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us!" Lowering his arms, he continued with his address. "I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission."

Sokka then stood, "Count me in."

"Sokka!" His sister called his name, surprised and somewhat mortified.

Other men began to stand and Lien had looked at Yue, who was looking down. "Be warned. Many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark if you accept the task."

The men had formed a line in front of the Chief to receive his mark. It is three red lines on the forehead, made from some paint or ink that the Chief holds in a bowl in front of him. Sokka was second in line. As Sokka leaves, he turns and looks at Yue before he turns again and walks away.

Lien sighed as the white-haired princess began to cry silently.

When all the men had left for their short-training and preparation, Yue had grabbed Lien's arm. "We have to check on the Avatar." Yue said in which surprised her cousin, who didn't know that her cousin had formed a relationship with not just Sokka, but a friendship with the monk and her crush's sibling.

She didn't have time to question it, she was being dragged along as they were running towards the citadel. Once they reached there, they had seen Katara and that the Fire Navy ships had stopped firing. "They've stopped firing." Yue said.

Lien was confused, what had made them stop? Katara then pointed at the what had caused it. "Aang!"

The bison had landed on the plaza at the citadel steps, all three girls had run down to them. Appa was quite tired, lying down on his belly as if his feet were too tired to keep him up. The Avatar, however, looked small and upset in the saddle. He slid down off it and down, his flying companion's foot. "I can't do it." said Aang as he placed his hands on his head, "I can't do it."

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"I must have taken out a dozen Fire Navy ships, but there's just too many of them. I can't fight them all." Lien frowned at his words, understanding that there was little hope for what was to come.

Her cousin however, refused to give up. "But, you have to! You're the Avatar."

"I'm just one kid." The boy mumbled as he buried his head in his arms, despair evident. Katara had sat down to comfort him while Lien had walked over and sat down next to him.

She looked at Katara as if asking she could give words of comfort. The girl nodded as Lien hesitantly placed her hand on the boy's, small shoulder. He raised his head and looked at her, greeted by her warm smile. "Aang, I know things look bad right now and you're right, you're just one kid. Nobody is asking you to be perfect or invincible, but don't give up."

"Don't give up…" Aang repeated his voice low. "But what can I do?"

Lien had looked up at the sky, "If only we can stall."

"Stall? Stall for what?" Katara asked, confused.

Yue had then walked over, "Come with me." She motioned in which Lien, Katara, and Aang all stood and followed behind her. When they reached a room at that had a great view over the city of the citadel, they had looked out to see the raging battle. Aang, however, kept his head low. The legends say the moon was the first waterbender. Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves."

That's when Katara spoke up, "I've noticed my waterbending is stronger at night."

Lien nodded her head as her cousin continued explaining, "Our strength comes from the Spirit of the Moon, our life comes from the Spirit of the Ocean. They work together to keep balance."

Aang then opened his eyes, getting an idea. "The Spirits! Maybe I can find them and get their help!"

"The Spirits? Lien repeatedly, her face showing her surprise.

Yue appeared to be surprised as well, "How can you do that?"

"The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the Spirit World. Aang can talk to them!" The boy's waterbending friend explained.

Lien and Yue smiled hopefully, "Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle!" The Princess said encouragingly.

The Avatar then raised his arms wide, "Or, maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the Fire Nation!" All three girls gave him a hard stare as if wanting him to take this seriously. The boy placed his arms behind his back, a nervous smile on his face. "Or wisdom. That's good too."

"The only problem is, last time you got to the Spirit World by accident. How are you going to get there this time?" Katara then said.

Lien then placed her hand on her chest, "I know a place! I'm sure it can help, right Yue?"

"I think your right." Her cousin nodded, agreeing. "Follow us."

All three of them began walking, making their way through a courtyard behind the citadel. Both Yue and Lien stopped in front of a wooden, half height door. "So this is the way to the spirit world?"

Yue laughed. "No, you'll have to get there on your own." Lien opened the door, "But we can take you to the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole."

All three of them entered as inside there is a long pool of water. At the back of the chamber is a waterfall coming from the glacier way above. On the sides of the pool are two ledges by which one can access the landing at the back of the chamber. The landing is filled with green foliage, another smaller pool that looks almost tropical in nature, and a small t shaped gate like structure very much akin to a Japanese-looking torii. The landing is connected to the ledges on the side of the chamber by two wooden foot bridges.

Both Aang and Katara's face are filled with wonder at the natural beauty of the place before them. Aang had soon ran over the left bridge, laughing away. He landed on the soft, plush grass in front of the little pond and rubbed it. "I never thought I'd miss grass this much."

He flopped over his back as the trio of girls had walked onto the landing themselves. Katara smiled, "It's so warm here. How is that possible?" She had soon taken off her overcoat.

"I never understood that either." Lien said as she had removed her own.

"It's because it's the center of all spiritual energy in our land." Yue then explained as Lien approached the pond.

Both Aang and Katara had looked at the pond, seeing two fish circling each other. One was white with a black dot on its head and the other was white with the same dot, but white. "You're right, Yue. I can feel something… It's so tranquil."

Aang soon sat cross legged in front of the pond. He closes his eyes, makes two fists and puts his knuckles together in an attempt to meditate. "Why is he sitting like that?" Yue questioned Katara, trying to whisper.

"He's meditating – trying to cross over into the Spirit World. It takes all his concentration." Katara whispered back as Lien looked at the two, an eyebrow raised. How did they expect for him to concentrate while they were talking?

Aang then cracked his eye open at their continuous interruption. "Is there any way we can help?" Yue asked.

"How 'bout some quiet!?" He finally snapped, turning to look at them, Katara putting a hand over her mouth. " C'mon guys! I can hear every word you're saying!" He resumes his pose.

Lien chuckled as her cousin's cheeks flushed red. Soon the boy was going back into concentration, but then he started staring at the two fish and then after a few seconds, his eyes flashed glowed alongwith his head arrow. "Is he okay?" Lien asked, afraid. "I mean is this a good thing?"

"He's crossing into the Spirit World. He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body. That's his way back to the physical world." Katara explained.

Lien let out a sigh of relief, "Maybe we should get some help." Yue said as she began to walk away.

"No, he's my friend. I'm perfectly capable of protecting him." The girl tried to assure her.

"Lien?" Yue said noticing her cousin had stood still, "Lien, what's wrong?"

Katara then gasped as the familiar face of the Fire Nation prince had walked towards them. What surprised her even more was that the boy wasn't looking at Aang or at her; he was looking straight forward at Lien. "W-What are you doing here?!" She pointed at him as he was walking over the footbridge towards them.

Lien had walked over so that she was in front of Aang, her eyes never leaving the boy in front of her. "Its been a long time." His voice had broke the silence that hung in the air.

The pale-skinned girl tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "I'm afraid so." She replied as she let her azure pupils look away from him and down at the grass at their feet. "I know what you're here for."

"Then this will be simple." He said as he then went into a stance, the action had shocked her.

"You're willing to fight me for the Avatar?" Lien asked, clenching her teeth and curling her hands into fists. Tears slipped down the corner of her eyes, "I mean that little to you?

Katara and Yue both looked at each other, confused. "How does she know him?" Katara managed to ask as Yue looked down.

"Lien is mixed nationed." Yue explained as Katara gasoed, "Her father was a general of the Fire Nation named Nianzu and her mother is my father's sister, my aunt Doli who was born and raised here." Long before we were born, the Fire Nation had infiltrated our land but her father had fell in love with my aunt."

Katara nodded her head, "So they ran away to the Fire Nation?"

"Yes, my father did not approve of their union. No one here did, but Doli loved him and she would rather leave her own home for him. They soon had married and had my cousin, Lien. During her time there, she said she became friends with the royal family. So, Zuko and Lien were close."

As the two were whispering the tale, Lien had slowly raised her wrist and wiped her eyes. "I'm not strong enough…"

Katara had then looked at Lien, "Let me fight him, Lien."

The pale-skinned girl had looked at Katara and then back at Zuko, closing her eyes and looking away. "I'll keep Aang safe, Yue, you have to get out of here."

Katara had ran forward and assumed a stance. Zuko launched forward, firing several blasts of fire. Katara blocks all three with water from the pond. He fires several more as he advances, but on the last one she uses enough water to not only douse his fire, but hurl him backward and lay him flat on the ground. "I see you've learned a new trick. But I didn't come this far to lose to you."

He fires another blast which she blocks. Katara then launches another stream of water at him, hurling him backwards again. He barely retains his balance, but Katara freezes the water beneath him. His feet are frozen in the ice. Then, with a massive output of effort, Katara raises a churning sphere of water from the main pool behind Zuko, encases him in it, and freezes him entirely

"You little peasant. You've found a master, haven't you? " As Zuko ends his comment, the ground begins to shake and the ice begins to glow yellow and orange. With an explosion of fire, the shell of ice shatters, releasing Zuko who promptly charges Katara. They trade shots which miss.

Lien tries to drag Aang away, but Zuko then rushed over and grabbed his collar. The mixed-nationed girl then glared at him as Katara blasts him out of the way with a jet of water. He gets blown over to the right ledge. While he tries to recover, Katara raises a huge wave of water that raises him to ten or more feet up the wall. She freezes him in place once again.

His head droops in defeat. As the sunlight reaches him, though, his head snaps up with a look of determination. He breathes steam, melting the ice holding him in place. He slides down and charges Katara again. He fires a huge blast of fire. Katara, caught off guard while she walking back to Aang, blocks it only partially. She is thrown back into the post of theTori gate and is knocked out. When the smoke clears, Zuko looks over her and then back at Lien who is shielding Aang. "Let him go, Lien."

"No." She said, "No, no, no, no, no!" This was probably the first time she stood up for herself, to her surprise and to his. She felt all types of emotions, but most of all she felt proud of herself. "I refuse!"

The sun was shining bright behind them, "If you continue to resist, Lien. I will no have choice to but strike you."

"I don't care." His eyes widened as she stood protectively in front of Aang, her arms spread out. "Do it."

The boy growled as he walked over towards her and grabbed her by her collar, "Stop testing me."

"I'm not." She replied cooly, her eyes staring straight back at his own. "I'm willing to risk my life to save the Avatar."

The Prince clenched his teeth and let go of her, he quickly it the crook of her neck with the side of his hand, knocking her out. He lifted her over his shoulder and then dragged Aang by his collar, "I'll just take you with me then."He had managed to somehow get to the valley of the sanctuary; the surface was a massive glacier. It was snowing, hard, a blizzard. He was struggling taking the two, but he had made no indication of stopping for anything.

After falling and struggling to get through with them, he had finally found a rock ledge overhanding a small cave. "Shelter!" He said happily as he made his way over. He had gently laid Lien at the side of the wall and then tied Aang hands behind his back with some rope.

Zuko blew fire into his hands, keeping himself warm as he sat next to Lien. The young girl's head was laying against his shoulder. He kept looking at her and then back at his hands. His eyes then looked back at the avatar. "I finally have you. But I can't get you home because of this blizzard. There's always something. Not that you would understand. You're like my sister. Everything always...came easy to her. She's a firebending prodigy – and everyone adores her. My father says she was born lucky. He says I was lucky to be born. I don't need luck though, I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight and that's mad me strong. It's made me who I am." He said more to himself than towards the young boy.

His eyes then wondered to the unconscious girl next to him. "I didn't want to do this to you Lien, but I had no choice. If you had just stayed out of the way then you wouldn't be in this. But its fine, I'll just take you back to the Fire Nation with me and then things will be like old times again." He said as he blew fire into his hands again, he then did the same to her, making sure he didn't burn her. "I got all your letters, but it looks like you never got mine. There's always something separating me from the things I value or want."

A small blue comet had flew into the cave, briefly illuminating it from the inside. Aang, who was still bound to the cave floor, had begun to wake up after his tattoos stopped glowing. He struggled briefly against his bonds and then sat up to face Zuko. He then noticed the pale girl that was lying the cave. "Welcome back." Zuko said as he stood.

"Good to be back." Aang said, his voice imitating the same threatening tone.

* * *

With a mighty breath, he blows Zuko against opposite wall that Lien was leaning on while simultaneously propelling himself out of the cave and into the open. He begins to grunt as he moves forward, caterpillar style, along the ground towards Lien. "Wake up, you have to wake up!"

He figured she would help him, but it was too late. Zuko had picked him up by his collar, "She can't save you."

Soon enough, Aang seen Appa behind them. The bison landed as the Prince dropped Aang in the snow, Katara dismounted the bison to face him again. Yue's eyes frantically searched for her cousin, "Where is Lien?"

Zuko had took a step back and ran back to the cave, the young girl lying there with her lips turning a tint of blue. "Lien!" He shook her as the girl's skin was freezing cold.

The Gaang had ran towards the mouth of the cave, Yue running towards her cousin. "Let her go!"

The Prince had turned to look at the white-haired Princess, his eyes narrowing. "We have no time for fighting. She needs to get out of here!" Aang tried to be the voice of reason. "Zuko, we have to take her back or else she'll freeze to death here."

Zuko lifted Lien in his arms and walked towards the bison. "So, we're allowing him to go with us?" Sokka asked, dumbfounded. "Hello! He's trying to kill us all the time, so why are we helping him?

"We have to in order to save Lien." Aang said as he then felt something. It felt off somehow, "Oh no, the spirits are in trouble! We have to worry."

They all boarded the bison and it took off back to the Oasis. Lien had slowly opened her eyes, feeling warm from whatever she was laying on. Her eyes slowly opened to see she was in the arms of Zuko, his eyes were looking away. What were they on? She then looked over to see that Aang and the others, in which she concluded they must've been riding on the flying bison.

Before she could say anything, she felt a twist of pain her chest in which made her wince and grab onto it. Zuko had felt her shifting his arms, he noticed the look of pain on her face and slight trace of perspiration on her brow. It was freezing and yet she was sweating? The moon was red.

Yue held her head in pain, "Ugh…" She groaned.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked as he felt concerned.

"I feel faint…" She said.

Aang had his hand on his head as well, "I feel it too." He looked up, "The Moon Spirit is in trouble."

Lien felt the pain die down and she looked at Zuko and then looked away. She felt herself move away from him and her cousin had moved closer to her, hugging her close. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I'm glad you're all right too, Yue." Lien mumbled, "But it hurts, right here." She patted her chest.

"Aang and I feel pain too." Yue explained as she rubbed atop of Lien's head. Zuko had looked at the pale-skinned girl, unsure of what to do or say. He was worried but he knew his concern wasn't appreciated by her and he couldn't help, but feel guilty for it.

"But why?" Lien asked as Katara and Sokka looked at Yue, who closed her eyes.

"I owe the Moon Spirit my life." She explained.

Sokka then had a confused expression, "What do you mean?"

"When I was born I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born...but I was born as if I were asleep. My eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me ... that night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry – and they knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon."

As Yue came to end with her story, Lien saw Yue change. A woman with long, dark straight hair and pale skin just like her own was before her. Her eyes were dark, like black as her hair, and her lips with a light shade of pink. If it wasn't for the eyes and the fact that the woman was older, she would've thought she was looking at her own reflection. "Yue?" Lien called out to her to make sure that she was just hallucinating.

"Are you sure you're all right, Lien?" Her cousin's voice had broken the illusion.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lien had sat up and it was in time because Aang had landed back in the oasis. Zuko had seen Zhao and his Uncle, but what he hadn't seen was the bag that Zhao had with the Moon Spirit in it.

"Zhao! Don't!" Aang surrendered, dropping his staff and raising his hands.

"It's my destiny... to destroy the Moon... and the Water Tribe." Zhao began to rant and rave, Lien had watched with wide eyes.

"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone – including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world." Aang tried to reason.

Iroh also agreed, "He is right, Zhao!"

The Admiral's voice became a boring and somewhat authorative, "General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"

"I'm no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance." Iroh explained. Even with such a reasonable explanation, Zhao was still holding the knife to the bach.

Iroh then pointed his finger at Zhao, his voice rising. "Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold!" He assumes a firebending stance, "LET IT GO, NOW!"

Iroh and Zhao locked eyes for a moment, Zhao had then faltered, lowering the bag. He kneels and releases the fish back into the water. The red light of the moon vanished, replaced by its normal color. Everything had seemed like it was back to normal, but then Zhao did a cry of rage and smite the water with a blast of fire. Everyone watched in horror as the moon had been wiped out of existence.

Iroh springs instantly to the attack. Crossing the foot bridge, Iroh fires blast after blast. Zhao blocks one blasts and backs away while Iroh expertly dispatches Zhao's four guards. Zhao looks on in horror as his men are wiped out by the General with such ease and precision.

He fled.

Iroh had lifted the white fish from the water, sadness on his face. Lien had immediately looked at her cousin who was crying to Sokka. "There is no hope now. It's over."

Lien had walked over to Iroh and placed a hand on his shoulder; he looked up and was surprised to see the young woman who he hadn't seen in years. Aang, however, let his sadness fade and an angry expression formed as his eyes and tattoo glowed white.

An otherworldly voice had came out of the Avatar, "No, it's not over."

Aang walked forward into the pond. Katara had movedto follow, but she is stilled by a motion to halt from Iroh. Everyone looked at Aang as he stood in the middle of the pond, hands in prayer. He looked down at the black fish, whose eyes and white mark on his spine had begun to glow white. "What…" Lien mumbled, unable to finish because the boy dropped into the bottom and disappeared.

The water around the oasis had begun to glow a deep shade of blue, veined with white. It spread from behind the citadel and encompassed the whole city. Everyone was amazed of the power before them as a huge, incandescent blue wave rushed under the footbridge as if some huge creature were moving underneath it.

Lien had turned to see Zuko, but sadly enough he was gone. "Where did he go?" She wondered and the ran across the footbridge. "Lien, where are you going?"

"I… I have something to do." She said as she didn't look back and kept going. Now she had seen what Aang had become, he had become the spirit of the ocean, La.

She stopped saying awe-struck, but she had bowed to him. She could see a battle at the bridge not too far away from the look of things; it had to be Zuko and Zhao.

As she was making her way, she had seen light fill the sky and she had stopped running. "Is that the…" She looked up to see that the Moon had returned. "How can that be?" She was happy, but something must've happened.

She turned look back towards the bridge and she had seen Zhao hanging off the edge, Zuko trying to hold onto the man to save him. From the look of it, Zhao's hand had slipped right through and the man dropped in the water below. There was no way he would survive… She then ran up the stairs of the bridge and saw Zuko standing, looking down at the water.

He turned to see Lien standing there. She looked away from him and then began to speak, "I know you don't want to talk to me… And that you don't really care, but…" She walked closer to him and then gave him a smile. "But I wanted to tell you that I was happy to see you again even if we did meet like this. I wish you nothing but the best." And with that she turned, but before she could leave she had felt him grab her wrist.

"Lien, things are different than how they are three years ago. Don't believe things are going stay the same, people change." She looked back at him as he gave her a hard stare. His words were true.

"I know but I just never thought you would change this much." She said as she felt his hand on her wrist loosen, she had walked ahead and the way to the oasis. Everyone had their heads lowered, Lien unsure of what was going on. Why was everyone crying? The Moon was back and Tui was in the pond, circling La like before.

That's when she noticed one significant person was missing, Yue. "Where's Yue?" She asked as she walked towards them, her eyes searching all around for her cousin. "Did she follow Arnook or-"

"She's gone, Lien." Iroh said as he slowly stood, turning to see the pale-skinned girl with wide eyes.

"Gone? What do you mean Iroh? She was… She was just here a few minutes ago." The girl was confused, "Where is she, Iroh?

Sokka then walked over to her and placed his hands on the girl's shoulders. "She gave her life back to the Moon Spirit. She's dead."

The girl's eyes widened as tears filled up her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Lien." Katara said as the girl fell on her knees, bursting with tears.

"No, no!" Iroh sat beside her and rubbed the girls back, pulling her close into an embrace. There were no words that could said to comfort her.

* * *

The morning sun was in the air and everyone was saying farewell to the Avatar. Lien had showed, her eyes showing much sadness of the death of her cousin. She did not blame the Avatar for Yue's death was inevitable, Arnook had told her that he had seen a vision that she would die and that we should be proud even though it had hurt.

"I wish there was something I could say." Aang said to Lien, she gave me a smile.

"Its okay, Aang. Yue did what right and I'm glad she followed her heart." The girl explained, letting out a sigh. "I hope I get to see you all again."

All of them smiled and looked at her, "We hope to see you too, Lien." Katara said as both girls gave each other an understanding nod.

"May you travels be safe and Sokka, remember," The boy turned to look at her, "Yue will always be in here," she placed her hand over her heart, "she really loved you."

"I know." Sokka smiled as they all boarded the bison and flew off.

Arnook then looked at his niece, "I am very proud of you."

"For what?" She asked, blinking a few times. "I didn't do anything."

"You didn't allow your grief to cloud your judgment of the Avatar." He said as she nodded her head.

"I wanted to, but… I know it wouldn't be right."

* * *

**Lien**: The Chinese name meaning "Lotus"

**Doli**: The Native American name meaning "bluebird"

**Nianzu**: The Chinese name meaning "thinking of ancestors"

**Yuki-onna: **Yuki-onna appears on snowy nights as a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair and blue lips. Her inhumanly pale or even transparent skin makes her blend into the snowy Despite her inhuman beauty, her eyes can strike terror into mortals. She floats across the snow, leaving no footprints and she can transform into a cloud of mist or snow if threatened.

I hope the chappie was good! R & R

Oh and if you are confused about ages:

Azula is 14

Ty Lee is 14

Lien is 14

Mai is 15

Zuko is 16


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Lien never felt at home in the Fire Nation. She was always alone and continued to live her life that way, but that was all until a certain Princess had taken her as a friend and a Prince mended her lonely heart. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** So DreamsInMyHeart16 asked me could I do a new rendition of Winter's Flame. I loved the idea and I hope this story goes well!

* * *

**Book 2: Earth**

_Return to Omashu - The Earth King_

* * *

"You're going where, Lien?" Nianzu said to his daughter, visibly disappointed by what she was saying. She had hung her head low and fiddled with her fingers. Lien had received a letter from Azula, expressing how she would like for her to visit the Fire Nation. It was clear that Azula could not come here, they would attack her on sight and so the safest bet was to go see her for herself.

Lien then lifted her head up, a sigh escaping her before she tried again. "I know that you don't believe in my friendship with Azula, but she is one of my best friends. Please father, let me go."

"Lien, you are fourteen-years-old, its not safe for you." Her mother added, intervening as well. She knew that her age wasn't what bothered them, it was Azula and their distrust for the Fire Nation. Ever since the death of Yue two months during the attack, they became hostile.

"I've been through worse." She narrowed her eyes, "And I use to live in the Fire Nation. Whether you like it or not, that's my home too!" She slapped her hand over her chest, "Wasn't I born there?" Both her parents looked away, unsure how to counter that. "I don't care what either of you say, I'm going."

The girl turned on her heel and walked towards her room, taking a small bag for food and strapping her sword and quiver as well as her bow onto her person. She hated how ever since Yue died, everyone wanted to shelter her. Like the Fire Nation wasn't apart of her life anymore just because they were disgusted by the events that happened that long time ago. She got fed up with it.

When she walked out of her room, she had seen Jiang standing there. "You know they are doing this because they are worried about you."

The girl looked at him and nodded her head, "I know they are acting like this because they love me, but I'm not a little girl anymore. I can protect myself now. I learned how to use my waterbending, a sword, and even archery. Nothing is going to happen to me, I'm not helpless like I was before."

"I know." He gave her a warm smile. He went down on one knee and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I think this is great that you are learning to stick up for yourself. I was almost afraid you never would."

"…I'm just tired of everyone pushing me around and controlling my life, Jiang. I didn't ask for this life and I don't like people think it's my fault." Her eyes started to water, "I just wanted people to like me."

The man opened his arms out to her and she ran to him, her arms wrapped around him as she cried into his shoulder. "You're an incredible girl, Lien. Always know that."

"Thank you, Jiang. You always believed in me." She mumbled, pulling away from him and wiping her tears. "I'll come back when I'm ready."

He nodded her head and rubbed atop of her head, "I know you will. You got enough gold pieces?"

"Yeah." She said as she patted her pocket and then turned around, "I'm going to row. There's a Fire Nation ship waiting not too far away that Azula sent for me." She turned to look at him, "Tell my parents I love them." She said with a smile, he nodded his head as she walked forward.

As she was heading to the main entrance of the palace as she had seen her uncle standing there. She stopped in her tracks and bowed to him, "Uncle." Her voice was soft and subtle.

He looked at her and then closed her eyes, "I suppose there is no stopping you."

"Not this time, Uncle." Her determination did not falter; she kept her hand over her heart. "I'm going to do what I think I need to do. This is my life and I'm going to choose what I want to do from now on. It's going to take some time, but the beginning is now."

The man smiled at her words, her confidence a strong wave. "I'm glad, Lien." And with that said, he moved away as if allowing her to pass.

She was confused at first but gave him a smile and nod. "Thank you, Uncle Arnook."

Lien had walked down the hall and the guards had opened the doors for her. She looked out to the city as she walked down the steps and began making her way towards the city pathway. Some of the little girls from the healing classes that she had attended stop playing with her and looked at her. "Lien, Lien!" They called out and she stopped looking at them. "Where are you going?"

"I have some things to take care of." She put it shortly, knowing they would have mixed feelings about her going to the Fire Nation to see her friend, who was the Princess.

They frowned, "So that means you are never coming back."

"I'll come back, its just I don't know when so I can't make any promises." She said as she placed her hands on her knees and then used one hand to ruffle one of the three girl's hair. "I'll miss you all though."

"We'll miss you too." One girl said as they all gathered around for a group hug.

She had slowly let them go and gave them a way, walking towards the large gate of the city. She had looked up at them as they gave her a nod before opening it. She went to the small harbor and got on a small boat, it taking her to the Fire Nation ship not too far away.

She looked back at the city, "… I promise when I come back, I'm going to be a stronger person." She said as she tilted her head back and looked at the blue sky. "Not just for me or my family, but… For you, Yue and for Zuko."

* * *

It had taken roughly a week for Lien to make her way to the Fire Nation, but the whole time she was on the ship she had been training. Her waterbending had gotten a lot sharper now that she was surrounded by ocean water and they had given her the deck to practice, especially at night. She didn't have that much freedom back at home since her Uncle refused to allow her to overwork her herself into so late in the morning. Still, she figured that she had got a descent amount of training before she had reached the soil of her birth home.

When she had arrived, a carriage was waiting to take her towards the Fire Nation capital which took less time then she figured it would and it made her enjoy the scenery of her old home. Sometimes Lien thought she would never be able to come back and she would live in the North Pole for the rest of her life, but she had wished she came back under different circumstance.

Seeing Azula was fine, she was happy to see her, but she wished she would be seeing Zuko as well. It was unlikely now since he was banished and should he ever return, she was unsure.

When it came to a halt, she had gotten out and walked towards the palace gates. "Lien? Its been a long time." One guard said, his face familiar to the waterbender. She gave him a warm smile.

"I'm glad you still remember me." Lien said as she ran her fingers through her hair, laughing a little. "I guess I haven't changed at all."

"No, you have changed. You look more like a young woman, it surprises me how much time has passed." He replied as she smiled at his compliment.

Soon the golden gates had opened and she walked through, "I'll see you soon!" She said as she walked up the steps and to the large, palace doors that were now being opened for her. When she went insides, she inhaled deeply. It still seemed the same like nothing had changed at all.

Walking down the hall, she could feel the rush of memories that circled the palace. Ursa, Zuko, Sifu Bo, Lu Ten, and Iroh. It almost made her feel like she went back in time."

"Lien?" A voice had stopped her, she turned around a smiled brightly. "Oh my goodness! It is you!" The girl ran forward, her arms immediately wrapping around Lien's lithe form.

"Ty Lee! Its been such a long time." The girl returned her hug, the two stayed like that for a few more minutes both of them trying not to cry, not out of sadness, but happiness.

When they pulled away from each other, Lien gave her a smile as Ty Lee played with Lien's long, dark hair. "You've gotten even more beautiful."

"Me? You mean you!" The pale-skinned girl pointed at Ty Lee who blushed and then waved the girl off.

"No way! I always thought you were pretty Lien, your hair is so long and dark and your skin is so pale and smooth. You look like a goddess and your aura is so pink!"

The waterbender looked away, feeling shy about the compliment. Ty Lee was one to compliment people, finding the beauty that others didn't see in themselves. She had definitely missed that about her, "Thanks. So, where is Mai?"

"Oh, we were waiting until you arrived to go see her in Omashu." The acrobat explained, holding her arms out for the girls to link up. Lien smile and linked arms with the girl in pink as they walked towards the direction that Lien remembered to the training courtyard.

"So, how is the circus? Aren't they going to miss you?" Lien asked as Ty Lee, for a brief second frowned but covered it up with a smile. Lucky thing, Lien didn't even catch it.

"Oh, well, it was wonderful. I felt like I belong there, but I really belong here with you guys. I missed you all." She said in which Lien smiled.

As they walked down the hall, Lien had listened to Ty Lee stories of her days at the circus and Ty Lee had listened to Lien's stories about the days in the North Pole. Both girls were fascinating by each other's lives apart that they didn't even see Azula standing in front of them until they almost knocked into her. "So sorry, Azula!" Ty Lee apologized.

The waterbender had unlinked arms with Ty Lee and gave Azula a hug, "Its been a long time."

The Princess gave a small smile and patted the girl's back twice in the hug before pulling away, "You look different."

"And you look beautiful as usual." Lien said with a smile as Azula gave an arrogant smile.

"Of course, I am Fire Lord Ozai's daughter. Now come along, we're heading to Omashu right away to retrieve Mai and then I'll tell you about the mission." She informed them as Lien and Ty Lee nodded their heads.

"It shouldn't take long to get to Omashu," Lien said as Ty Lee nodded her head, "I wonder what it looks like there."

"You shall find out soon enough." Azula nodded her head, "Come with me, we need to get ready for departure."

* * *

It took them a day to reach Omashu, to Lien's surprise, but when they had gotten there the sun was down. She looked around the city, amazed by it all, as she and Ty Lee had walked while Azula was escorted by soldiers in Jiao, a litter used for royalty. When they had reached the one of Omashu's plazas and made their way over to Mai who was at the foot of a large, white staircase. The jiao was lowered for Azula and all three girls had made their way over to the silent assassin.

The girl bowed, her voice in its usual dull tone. "Please tell me you're here to kill me."

She looked up, a small smile on her face as Azula and Lien laughed. "It's great to see you, Mai." Azula spoke as she hugged the girl.

Lien had hugged Mai as well, who was surprised to see both her and Ty Lee. "I thought you joined the circus, Ty Lee. You said it was your calling. And you Lien, didn't you move to the North Pole?"

"Well, Azula called a little louder." Ty Lee smiled widely.

Lien looked at the girl suspiciously, wondering what she meant by that but when Mai's eyes turned to her in a means of an answer, she smiled. "Same with me. I'm just glad to see you all though."

"Well, now that we have said our hellos. I have a mission," She said as she looked at all of them, "and I need all three of you."

"Count me in. Anything to get me out of this place." Mai said as Lien smiled, Mai hadn't changed at all. In fact, neither of her friends did. They were the same as they were when she was young.

It made her feel happy that they didn't she was afraid she wouldn't be able to connect with them like before, but it seemed like things were going to go back to how they were. "I should really speak with your parents."

Mai nodded as she led them towards the meeting room. Azula had sat in the large, lush chair that was the Governor's chair. In front of her stood the Governor, his wife, and the trio who were Azula's friends. "I apologize." Mai's father spoke, kneeling on a red pillow. He placed his hands in a pleading gesture. Lien knew Azula wasn't one for mercy or holding back her feelings, she knew this was not going to go well. "You've come to Omashu at a difficult time. At noon we're making a trade with the resistance to get Tom-Tom back."

The waterbender's eyes drifted away from him and then back to Azula, "Yes, I'm so sorry to hear about your son," she had soon crossed her legs in front of her to sit more comfortably, "but really, what did you expect by just letting all the citizens leave?" Immediately, the princess got to her feet, anger evident on her face and voice, her eyes looking down on him. "My father has trusted you with this city," The girl made a slashing movement with her left hand, "and you're making a mess of things!"

Lien had looked at Mai who had no expression at all. Even though Azula had every right to be angry, but didn't Mai feel a little offended? Not just that, the man was fearful for what was happening to his son. The man prostrated himself, "Forgive me, Princess."

The Princess had soon walked towards Lien and Mai, "You stay here." All three girls had stood behind Azula, "Mai will handle the hostage trade so you don't have a chance to mess it up. And there is no more "Omashu". I'm renaming it in honor of my father, the City of New Ozai."

Once they had gotten everything prepared, they had all mounted the platform with Mai leading the group. They were near the top of a statue which still wasn't finished, the group before them was the Avatar team. Lien had felt eyes on her, Katara, Aang, and Sokka all looking at her in confusion. "Lien?" Sokka was the first to speak.

Everyone's eyes were now on her. Lien looked around, feeling nervous. "Yes?"

"Are they holding you hostage too?!" Katara asked, "How do you get her, let her go!"

Azula had smirked as Lien shook her head, "No, these are my friends."

"Your friends?" Aang repeated incredulously, "But how? This is the wrong crowd to be hanging with Lien. Come with us, we can take you back home. We're the good guys."

"The good guys who let my cousin die." Lien said, knowing very well that she did not blame the Avatar but it was the only way she could act as if she hated them. It was true, she had liked the Avatar group but she wasn't going to choose them over the people she had known since she was a child. Her loyalty was with Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee.

That seemed to hurt them from what she could see, Sokka the most. His face had contorted with anger, "You know that's not true!" He pointed at her, his blue eyes in a fiery blaze.

Lien had remained stoic, "…If that's what helps you sleep at night."

They were surprised by the coldness in her voice; they weren't sure how to feel. Lien had placed a hand on Mai's shoulder, as the metal coffin had lowered behind them with Bumi's face visible through the porthole. "You brought my brother?" She had asked, the baby visible in Sokka's arms.

"He's here. We're ready to trade." Aang said as his eyes kept looking at Lien, whose eyes were looking away.

Azula then turned to Mai, "I'm sorry, but a thought just occurred to me. Do you mind?"

Lien had then looked at Azula, "Of course not, Princess Azula." Mai replied.

"We're trading a two year old for a king." She turns to Bumi, "A powerful, earthbending king." The Princess pointed out.

The old, crazy mad smiled, closed his eyes, and nodded at her. "Mmm hmmm!" He hummed.

Azula turned back to Mai, "It just doesn't seem like a fair trade, does it?"

Lien's eyes widened at her words as Mai looked from Azula and then at her brother. She walked forward, "You're right." She said to Azula, "The deal's off." She said to Aang as Lien and Ty Lee looked at each other, confused and surprised.

"Not only that," Lien said as her friends looked at her, "What better catch than the Avatar?"

Azula appeared surprised, a smile on her face. "Today is my lucky day."

She raised her left hand and Bumi is lifted back off the ground as the chain is reeled in from above. "Whoaaaa! See you all later!" He said as the Avatar group watched as the man laughed and snorted.

"Bumi!" Aang cried as he rushed forward the group. Azula bended a plume of blue fire towards Aang's knees, who moved from the right and jumped in the air to avoided it. He lands on one of the somewhat constructed building and jumps off again. He opened his glider while in mid air, losing his hat and exposing his tattoo. He grabs the hat with his mouth before it flies away.

The girl ran over to the elevator winch and released the break with a blast of her fire. The winch had spun rapidly as the Princess grabbed one of the chains attached to the mechanisms. The winch raised her in rapid speed towards the top of the construction scaffolding.

As the Princess went after the Avatar, the group charged towards Katara and Sokka. Lien wasn't going to attack Sokka, he had the baby and she didn't want to cause any harm but it made her wonder if Mai was willing to put her little brother in danger.

Katara and Lien faced off, both of them standing in a waterbending stance. Sokka blew on the bison whistle, "We've got to get the baby out of here!" She said to her brother.

Sokka stopped whistling to answer, a smile on his face. "Way ahead of ya!"

"Lien, how could you betray us like this? You know we didn't want Yue to die, it was her choice to give her life up for the Moon!" Lien had looked over to see Mai and Ty Lee tailing Sokka.

Katara looks as well and bends a whip of water and prepared to strike Ty Lee who vaulted out a trap door in the floor ahead towards Sokka and the baby. Lien created a whip of water and it grabbed Katara's arms, in which made her drop the water.

On purpose, the girl quickly let her go and signal at Sokka again. Katara took the hint and created the whip again to raise wood from the floor to block the blades Mai had towards her. Katara then thrw the wood at Mai in which Lien had ran forward and sliced in half with her sword. Mai gave Lien a thankful nod, as they then caught Ty Lee's fall.

"Go after him and leave her to me," Lien instructed them as they nodded their heads as it was just Katara and Lien on the platform. Once the two girls were away, Lien had gotten out of her stance which Katara did as well. "Katara, I know that its not your fault Yue's dead. In fact, I don't want you to fight you guys but my loyalty is with Azula. They are my friends and I'm sorry that makes us enemies."

"But what about doing what is right, Lien? Yue would have wanted that." The pale-skinned girl looked away, "You can join us."

"I can't, Katara. Azula was the first person who ever approached me when I was all alone in the Fire Nation. I know Yue would have wanted me to join you guys, but I can't. I can't turn again my friends, I'm sure you would understand if you were in my shoes. Could you ever fight Aang if he had done wrong?" The caramel-skinned girl looked at her, her eyes lowering.

"We have to pretend, that's all." Lien then got back in her stance, "Show me what you got."

Katara nodded her head and gotten back into her stance, both girls had traded shots with spears of water being sent to each other and colliding. Lien had then let water wrap around her finger tip to turn into finger knives, she clawed towards Katara who did a spin dodge and elbowed the girl's side.

The pale-skinned girl winced but then had clawed the girl's shoulder, a minor scratch. Katara hissed and then moved back, "Not bad, Lien."

"Your still better than me since you've had more training." Lien said with a smile, but quickly turned it into a frown in which Katara caught on. Suddenly, various jabs had hit Katara's pressure points causing the little water she had bended to fall in the floor. Mai had caught up with them as Katara raised the water from the platform, but little movement happens.

"How are you gonna fight without your bending?" Mai taunted as she pulled out another blade from her red robe, but this one was different than the others. It was three pointed that unfolded into a talon into a shuriken.

Lien's eyes widened as Katara gasped as Mai cocked her arm back ready to throw, but as she does a blue boomerang knocks the shuriken out of Mai's hand. "I seem to manage." Sokka says as he grabs his boomerang that returns to him.

The bison landed between the opposing sides, Katara and Lien give each other one last understanding look before Appa's tail came down in a huge arc, smashing the platform behind him and throw the three friends back, as a huge hole formed on the floor.

* * *

Azula was back on her jiao, her friends walking beside her as before as they were leaving out of the city. "So, we're tracking down your brother and Uncle, huh?" Mai asked.

Ty Lee gave Lien a playful nudge, who didn't understand what it was for. "It'll be interesting seeing Zuko again, won't it, Mai?"

The waterbender arched a brow, not understanding what Ty Lee had meant by that. Mai, however, turned sideways and smiled for a brief second before looking ahead again.

"It's not just Zuko and Iroh anymore. We have a third target now." Azula spoke as Lien nodded her head.

"The Avatar." She said as Ty Lee and Mai nodded their heads, understanding the mission.

Azula then looked at Lien who was looking ahead, "You saw my brother at the North Pole, right?"

"Of course," Lien answered, "you want to acquire information about him?"

The Princess smiled, "All I really need to know is, did he show compassion? Did he not fight you? Was he capable of leaving with the Avatar?"

Mai had looked at Lien who was looking down, remembering the time there. "He did show compassion but not towards me. He was willing to fight me, he was going to kidnap me when he caught the Avatar, and he tried to save Zhao." She looked up at the dark sky as she continued on, "In a way, he almost did succeed with capturing the Avatar but in the oasis there is a valley which is like an endless blizzard. He would've been able to make it out of there alive with just the three of us. So he was bound to fail, but there was a possible chance."

"I see." The Princess said, "If there is one thing he is good at, it's tracking the Avatar. Still, he lacks strategy when in regards in capturing him. My brother always had a soft spot for you, Lien. So your part of the mission won't always be with me."

Mai had narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?" Lien asked, confused herself.

"I'm not going to give you the details yet. There are some things that have to be done and planned." Azula answered as Lien looked down.

She didn't like the sound of it now that Zuko was involved; she thought if it would be better if it was all three of them against him. The worse he would have to go through is imprisonment even though she didn't feel like she was strong enough to actually do that to him. "All right." Her voice was above a whisper, Mai had continued to look at her and Ty Lee did as well.

* * *

They had been traveling, following after the Avatar efficiently. They had caught up with them before which wasn't a success at their part. Lien had done her job well, Azula hadn't suspected that Lien was actually holding back or giving signals to Katara. She had told the other waterbender to not tell the others that she was with them because she was sure they would give it away. Even though Katara was hesitant at first, she knew that Sokka and Aang would slip. And Lien was an enemy to both Sokka and Aang, who still felt like they could persuade. That's all they did when they met up which amused Azula to no end.

It had made Lien seem undyingly loyal to her, that she would not betray her for nothing. That was what Lien wanted Azula to think even though she was betraying her friend in the littlest of ways. She felt guilty, but it was hard to not help Aang when she was feeling some sort of hope of a better world than the one they were living now. She had seen how cruel Azula could be during their travel, but her friendship kept trying to overcloud the ugliness in her friend's personality. They were travelling on komodo rhino now in the Earth Kingdom.

As they were traveling, Mai had spotted something. "Wads of wet fur…" She said as everyone got off their Rhinos. Azula walked forward a short distance and kneeled down to examine the fur, "How delightful."

"Hmm… They're not wads, more like… bundles." Azula stood and looked around, "Or bunches… It's got an "uh" sound." Ty Lee said as she tried to find the better word to describe them.

Lien and Azula walked away from Ty Lee and Mai, seeing that there was something off. "Clumps?" Mai replied.

Ty Lee's face lit up, "Clumps!" She jumped towards her friend, grabbing her around the neck in a hug. "They're clumps!"

Lien turned to look at them, chuckling as Mai had a blank face over Ty Lee's shoulder. Lien then turned around saw a path of fur. "There's a trail over here." Lien note and looked at Azula.

Azula stood from where she was, "There is also one that goes this way. The Avatar is trying to give up the slip." She pointed at the tree tops, "Mai and Ty Lee, you two head in that direction and keep your eye out of the bison. Lien and I will follow this trail."

Everyone nodded and got on their Komodo Rhinos and went off to the direction that was issued. "Azula, do you think we got the trail of the Avatar?" Lien asked.

Her friend had looked in her direction, "You can never be too sure, but I have the faintest feeling that we might."

Lien then looked ahead as they were riding towards what looked like a deserted town. Both Lien and Azula dismounted off traveling animal. "Lien, I want you to cover me from the roof just in case his friends come." Lien nodded as she began climbing up the wall of the house using small picks of water. Azula had walked forward towards the main drag, spotting the Avatar. Aang turned around and looked at her, "Alright, you've caught me. Now who are you and what do you want?" He asked Azula.

Lien had watched from the roof, her bow in her hand as she looked out to see anyone else.

"You mean you haven't guessed? You don't see the family resemblance? Here's a hint." The Princess jokingly imitated her brother's voice, "I must find the Avatar to restore my honor." Aang wasn't amused, more along the lines confused, "It's okay. You can laugh. It's funny."

"So what now?" Aang asked as Lien kept her eyes on them, feeling some sort of guilt.

If the Avatar was caught, Katara would probably never forgive her. Not too far, she had seen Zuko burst between Aang and Azula, she had slid her arrow alongside the bow and pulled back the string, but she had noticed Azula making a signal with her hand behind her. Did that mean not to fire? She did say if Aang's friend came, not if Zuko did.

However, she kept her bow ready in case of anything. Lien couldn't hear what was going on, but she knew a battle was going to happen between the three of them. They all squared off as if sizing each other up, Zuko looked wary, Azula was as usually confident, but Aang… Aang was scared.

Lien bit her lip as she noticed Aang's expression; she soon watched Azula initiate the battle. The battle between them was intense, but she then noticed Katara. She fired an arrow in front of her, causing the girl to look up as Lien shook her head, telling her not to get involved.

Katara frowned as Lien gave her a serious look, it was as if they were telepathically speaking to each other. Katara moved back, backing away as Lien nodded and moved her head to the left to signal for her to go the other way in which Katara goes towards the alley, but Azula is pursuing her out of the building.

Sokka appeared, raising his club in the arrow. Lien fired on single arrow, it piercing the arrow and hitting the club, knocking it out of his hands. He appeared shock when he noticed it was just his hand that sliced the air and then looked around to see the club behind him, an arrow sticking out of it. He looked around to see who fired it and saw Lien pointed her arrow at him, he raised his arms in surrender and ran off.

The siblings then formed an arc around Azula, trying to push her back. Lien then fired a series of arrows in which Katara sliced with her waterbending and letting Azula get time to escape them and towards the avatar.

A short girl with black hair then appeared in which Lien seemed confused about the girl's appearance. Lien had fire an arrow at her, but barely hit her and grazed the girl's shirt. She gasped and moved back, but it didn't matter what Lien did. Azula was surrounded.

Lien jumped from the roof she was on and to the next, making her way towards them. What Azula said now loud enough for her to hear, "Well look at this. Enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done." The Princess raised her hands in a gesture of surrender, "I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor."

As soon as Lien had made her way over, she jumped next to Azula and saw Iroh and Zuko's face appeared shock. Azula smiled at her friend's arrival as Lien her bow back on her, now assuming a waterbending stance. Both girls had canteens of water on their hips, both ready to bend the water of out of them.

Everyone squared off, Azula then fire an arrow seeing that he was the most vulnerable. Lien's eyes widened as the man came to a spinning fall, but she jumped in front of Azula and created a wall of ice, wall burned and shattered, smoke filling the air as Lien was the only left. She told Azula to make an escape and she would catch up.

Azula was skeptical about it, Lien could see it on her face but she had left and did not turn back. Everyone had looked at Lien, Katara running towards her, "Katara, stay away from her!" Aang warned her.

Zuko was kneeling and holding Iroh, pain evident on his face. "No, let me tell them!" Katara said as Lien looked away, unsure of what to do. Katara paid no heed, "Lien has been helping us this whole time."

Sokka and Aang seemed confused, "What? No way!" Aang said.

"There's no way, she's been fighting us along with the blue, fire girl." Sokka pointed at Lien accusingly, "She hates us, remember."

His sister narrowed her eyes, "How do you think we've been able to escape? Lien is an excellent waterbender and her allies are strong. She's been failing plans to help us escape, she doesn't want to hurt us."

Zuko had looked at Lien, who was looking at Iroh. "Is it true?" Aang asked Lien.

"Azula is perfect, she never fails. It's the person with her that is making her unable to capture Aang." Toph nodded her head.

"She's telling the truth." The blind earthbender confirmed it was Lien walked over toward Iroh.

"Get away from him." Zuko said as Lien paid no heed, bending water from her canteen and then placed it over his wound. The water had glowed a bright shade of blue as she concentrated her hard enough. "What are you doing?!" He yelled at her, "I said stay away!"

"She's healing him, Zuko." Katara defended her as Zuko appeared surprised as Lien let out a sigh, her hands going back to normal color and water sliding down the man's chest and off her hands.

"It'll be sore, but he'll be fine. He just needs to rest for a while." Lien said as she stood up, everyone looked at her as she walked away without saying another word.

Aang looked at Katara who was still watching Lien's form becoming more and more distant. "I'm sorry, I didn't believe you or her."

"It's all right." Katara said, "Let's go."

**With Lien and Azula…**

Lien had caught up with Azula on rhino, she was sat next to her. "You healed Iroh, didn't you?"

Her friend looked at Azula, "Yeah," She answered honestly, "do you think your father wants him to come back dead?"

"You have a point. I'm sure he would rather have my Uncle rot in prison than be dead." Azula looked at Lien who was looking ahead. "Lien."

Lien had looked at the Princess, "Yes, Azula?"

"Its just that I trust you." Azula said as she looked ahead, "I know you wouldn't betray me. I'm glad you aren't afraid to be honest with me, it seems people never are."

The azure eyes of the waterbender had widened, a pang of guilt filling her chest. "I'm glad you know that I would never turn on you. Your my best friend, you come first."

Azula smiled at the girl's words as they rode side by side in comfortable silence.

* * *

Soon enough Azula's plan was finally told to Lien. Once they captured the Kyoshi Warriors and decided they would disguise as them, sending them off to prison so they would never a problem. Azula had instructed that Lien find Zuko and Iroh and watch them, making sure all her plan goes smoothly. She was going to take over Ba Sing Se and return home with the Avatar, the city, her brother, and her uncle. Lien had agreed to it much to her dismay. Zuko didn't like her or trust her.

Lien had decided to pose as a refugee, a kind family taking her in since they saw her an orphan. It was a family of four that lived in the middle-ring, they didn't have much but they were comfortable. One of their sons had died in war and so they had a room to spare and gave it to her. "I'm so sorry, you don't have to do this." Lien apologized, feeling genuinely sorry.

"Its all right. I've always wanted an older daughter and besides, you wouldn't last out there." The woman said. She was a beautiful woman who had reminded Doli of her own mother. The woman had creamy, olive colored skin and emerald green eyes. Her hair was black as Lien's.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Wong." She said with a smile as she had felt the woman smile.

"It is no big deal, now eat up while I prepare you a bath and then later, I'll brush your hair." She said as Lien nodded her head and watched the woman walk out of the room. She looked down at the tray of food in front of her and began to eat. To really look the part, she didn't eat for a week, traveled in the forest, and wandered around.

It was hard to imagine that Azula wanted to be so thorough with something, but it had worked. The only problem was the fact she would have to start looking for Zuko and Iroh tomorrow, where they might be she did not know and that was the hard part.

After she finished her meal, she had walked towards the bathroom and saw the bath was full and filled with hot water. Lien had stripped from her clothes and got into the bath, it felt nice bathe since she hadn't bathed during the whole week either. Even though she wanted to use the water from the lake, she figured if she smelled good then it wouldn't be convincing.

She had run her petite fingers through her ebony locks, wincing at some of the tangles. She definitely needed her hair brushed and combed. She sunk into the water, allowing herself to sit there for a few minutes. She was taking the times to see if she could hold her breath under water and work on making a bubble that could help her breathe under water.

After playing around in the bath, she had gotten out after what was closing in for two hours and pulled the cork in the tub to let the water drain. She walked towards her room and saw nightware laid out for her. She waterbended the water off her body and hair and threw it out the window, towards the trees. She slipped on her clothes and sat down on the red pillow at the vanity.

She heard footsteps and saw Mrs. Wong come through the door and sit behind her. "I always wanted to do this with a daughter. My daughter is too young and won't even sit still." She said Lien smiled, as the woman picked up a black comb and ran it through the girl's hair.

Lien was grateful she had taken out most of the tangles in the tub or it would've been worse. She winced a few times. "Oh, I'm sorry." The woman apologized.

The waterbender laughed nervously, "No, its okay. It was bound to get like this since I didn't have anything to comb my hair with."

The woman smiled and continued on. "So, you're from the water tribe?"

"Yes, its because of my eyes." She said as the woman nodded, "But I'm pale because my father was from the Fire Nation."

The green eyes of the woman behind her were big and wide, "You are mixed na-?"

"Yesh," She didn't even let the woman finish.

The sympathy in the woman's eyes was killing her. "You must have had it rough growing up."

"Yeah, I did but there were some people who made things better for me." Lien smiled at the thought of Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, and even Zuko. "They made everything worthwhile."

"I'm glad. Well, your hair is tangle free. You said you were looking for someone, right?" She asked as Lien nodded, standing up along with Mrs. Wong.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here." Lien bowed as the woman walked towards the door, sliding it open. "Good night, Mrs. Wrong."

"Good night, Lien." And with that said, she had shut the door closed and walked out. Lien placed her hand on her head and blew out the candle on the end table at the corner of the room. She let out a sigh before going towards her futon. She lied down and looked out the window; the moon was bright and full.

The only light illuminating the room was the moon light, "Yue," Lien said, knowing the girl wasn't going to appear or talk back. "I hope you can forgive me for all I've done, but you know why I'm doing this then again… I'm starting to become unsure of why I'm doing all of this."

* * *

**Lien**: The Chinese name meaning "Lotus"

**Doli**: The Native American name meaning "bluebird"

**Nianzu**: The Chinese name meaning "thinking of ancestors"

**Yuki-onna: **Yuki-onna appears on snowy nights as a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair and blue lips. Her inhumanly pale or even transparent skin makes her blend into the snowy Despite her inhuman beauty, her eyes can strike terror into mortals. She floats across the snow, leaving no footprints and she can transform into a cloud of mist or snow if threatened.

I hope the chappie was good! R & R

Oh and if you are confused about ages:

Azula is 14

Ty Lee is 14

Lien is 14

Mai is 15

Zuko is 16


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Lien never felt at home in the Fire Nation. She was always alone and continued to live her life that way, but that was all until a certain Princess had taken her as a friend and a Prince mended her lonely heart. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** So DreamsInMyHeart16 asked me could I do a new rendition of Winter's Flame. I loved the idea and I hope this story goes well!

* * *

**Book 2: Earth**

_The City of Walls and Secrets - The Crossroads of Destiny_

* * *

"What am I doing?" Lien said to herself as she placed her hand on her head, her eyes searching around the city. She had been walking for what felt like an hour and she still had no lead on Zuko, not only that, she was forced to keep her weapons at home, well Mrs. Wong's house. The woman had brought Lien an outfit which was an emerald green cheongsam with dark green trimming with a slit that had ended at her mid-thighs. She wore the same colored flats with the same dark trimming on it as well. Her hair was pulled into a high-ponytail with bangs covering her forehead, her lips painted a slight shade of red and little blush on her cheeks. She really did stand out and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing. Lien closed her eyes for a few minutes, trying to think which would be good places to look. Restaurants… "Tea shops!" The idea hit her.

The young teen then walked forward and looked down at a map, trying to figure out the few good tea shops in the lower ring. Since she wasn't paying attention, she ended up bumping into someone. Lucky thing she caught her fall and only stumbled back, she looked up from the map and saw brown-haired boy. "Lost or something?" The boy asked as she tilted her head slightly. He had a stalk of prairie grass in his mouth, his hair was a bit on the shaggy side. Lien continued to stare at him, unsure if he was someone she should be talking to or not. "Well, are ya?" He asked again as she looked down at her map.

"Uhm, yes." She answered with an uneasy smile, "Can you tell me where Quon's tea shop is?" The boy didn't seem to like her question, a frown evident on his face. "I-I mean you don't have to tell me, I can find it myself." She turned to walk away from him, but he grabbed shoulder and pulled her back, his arm around her.

"I'll take you, but for a price." He said with a grin.

"And what would that be?I mean I don't have much…" She said as he shook his head, "Then if not money then what?"

He smiled at her naivety, "For a date."

"A date? Oh, well…" Lien bit down on her lip, unsure of what to do or say. She was never asked on dates by a boy before, she wasn't sure if she was able to handle them. "Well, I guess so."

The boy smiled, "It's all on me. By the way, my name is Jet."

"My name is Lien." The waterbender introduced herself as the two had walked together towards the shop. She felt uncomfortable by the closeness, but she wanted to act like she was cool. That it was nothing to her, but she couldn't help it when her cheeks flared up or when she felt like running away.

He started giving her a tour of the city since he knew she wasn't from here since she couldn't even find a simple, small tea shop. Lien had listened, nodding her head as he showed her much of the lower ring. She had known more about the Middle Ring then she had the lower, but that's because she remembered how to get to the Wong's house.

Soon they had stopped in front of the shop and she had looked up at him, "This is it?"

"Yeah." He said, "You could always go to another one, there's nothing special about this one though they say the new teamaker is so great." He rolled his eyes as Lien, nodded her head soaking in the information.

"If the new teamaker is great then I would like to see for myself." She smiled and walked ahead of him, the boy let out a small snort and followed behind her with his hands on his pockets. He then ran in front of her and opened the door, being a gentleman. She thanked him and then walked in and the first face she had seen was Zuko's.

His hair had grown back and it was a short cut, he was wiping down a table in which the occupants were just leaving. She felt like crying upon sight of him since she still felt hurt. "Lien?" Iroh called out, surprised.

The girl looked up as Zuko immediately turned to face her, they both looked away from each other as Iroh walked over to her, taking his hands and placed them on her shoulder. He smiled at her, "I'm glad to see you. I wanted to thank you for saving my life."

Jet rose one of his high eyebrows, "It was nothing." She said as she looked at Jet and then back at Iroh, "I heard about this place and I wanted to taste the tea. Knowing you, it has to be the best of the best." She smiled as he gave her a warm smile.

"Is he with you?" Iroh asked, "He's the boy we met on the way here, right Lee?" He said to Zuko.

Lien then realized they were going by different names so they wouldn't be recognized. "Whatever." Zuko replied as he placed the dirty dishes on the tray and headed towards the kitchen.

"Yes, he is with me." Lien said as she turned to look at Jet, who was staring at Zuko and Iroh with a hard gaze. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew she didn't like it.

Iroh had led them to a table, "Lee, are you going to take their order?" The boy didn't look up at them and it was making Lien more and more uncomfortable.

She shook her head, "He doesn't have to." She said as Zuko then looked up, seeing her tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Its my job, isn't it?" Zuko finally spoke in which Jet looked at both of them cautiously, taking a seat across from Lien as her hands had been folded on top of her lap. Iroh nodded and then walked away from them and then towards the kitchen.

'Lee' had walked over to them and had his notepad out, "What would you like?" His voice was dull, his expression blank. Jet squinted his eyes at him, "What?" He asked Jet.

Lien then cleared her throat to direction the attention to her, "I would like, uhm… She picked up the menus, he doesn't serve my favorite tea." She mumbled but Zuko had caught on to what she said.

"White tea." Zuko said as she looked up, surprised. "We have it." Lien then set her jaw and looked over to Jet, "What would you like, Jet?"

The Freedom Fighter leader had scanned through the menu right quick, "Oolong tea." He answered as Zuko scribbled it down.

"Mushi will have it done shortly." He said as Lien nodded and watched Zuko picked up their menus and walked towards the back.

"How do you know them?" Jet asked as the pale-skinned girl looked up at him and then down at the table.

She smiled, quickly thinking up a story. "Mushi was injured by a firebender when I had met them and so I helped him using my waterbending."

"Oh, you're a waterbender? No wonder why you have blue eyes, you're just… Pale for one." Jet said as Lien nodded.

"Well, I can't help it." She didn't want to tell him she was mixed nation, she didn't know what was keeping her from telling him but she didn't think it was right to tell him. At least not now.

Zuko had came back and placed the tea in front of Lien and slid Jet his tea toward him. "Enjoy."

"Can I get some sugar cubes?" Lien asked as she looked down at her cup of tea, refraining from smiling at the scent of the spring time tea.

"There's already four sugarcubes in there." Lien's eyes widened for a second, a small smile on her face. "Would you like sugarcubes, Jet?"

"No, I'm fine." The boy replied as they gave each other hard stares.

Lien had paid no heed and picked up her cup, both hands on the sides as she took a sip. Iroh smiled at the smile on Lien's face. "Lee, are you alright?" Iroh asked as Lee looked away from Jet.

"Yes." He said as he walked away from table and towards the counter.

"What's wrong, nephew?" Iroh asked as Zuko shook his head, "If something is troubling you, it's best to speak about it."

"It's nothing, Uncle." Zuko said as he went onto the next table.

Lien had spent the afternoon in the teashop, drinking at least four cups of the white tea. She soon stood, Jet doing the same after he paid. "Want me to walk you home?" He asked, "Its pretty dangerous out here at night."

Iroh had watched as the young girl had bit down on her lip, a look of uncertainty on her face. "Why don't you offer, Lee?" He whispered as the boy turned around and looked at Lien, who hadn't answered yet.

"Why should I?" The Prince had asked his Uncle, who merely shook his head. He watched as Lien then shook her head.

"No, its okay. Didn't you say you had to make sure your friends were all right? You should hurry to see them, I'll be fine."

The Freedom Fight had looked unsure, "But its dangerous out here."

"I'll take her home." Zuko then offered and then walked over to her, "Let's go."

Lien looked at Zuko questioningly and then at Jet, "Go on, we'll hang out some other time."

The boy gave her a nod, "All right." And with that said, he had walked ahead but then stopped to look at Zuko. "See you again."

"Hopefully not." Zuko replied as the prairie chewing boy smirked and walked out of the shop. Lien had shortly followed behind and walked alongside Zuko.

The walk between them was entirely uncomfortable, but Lien placed her attention to the sky above. There were many stars out, lighting up the sky. Zuko would occasionally look at her and then look away, acting like he never did. "I'm sorry." She apologized for what? Zuko didn't know.

"For what?" He asked as she continued looking up at the sky.

"For not being strong enough." She answered, "I wasn't strong enough in the North Pole." Her eyes were on the stars that shined brightly above them, "I was so afraid of change that I hadn't realized that you would. I was selfish when I asked you would you fight me." His eyes widened at her words, "I didn't even begin to think why capturing the Avatar was so important to you. I've always been selfish with you."

Zuko stopped walking, her footsteps kept going until she realized he wasn't beside her. "What made you think about it that way?"

Lien looked down at her feet and then back at up him, "When I saw that Azula isn't the same either."

"No, she's always been like that." He said as he looked up at the stars himself, "You were just blinded by friendship."

"I suppose your right. I'm naïve, aren't I?" He looked back at her as she smiled, but he could see that one tear slide down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, "You always were a cry baby."

"And you always bottled in your emotions." She replied, a playful smile on her face.

"You've changed." Zuko saw her eyes widen just a fraction and then she closed them and shook her head.

Before she spoke, she let out a sigh. "It isn't like I had a choice. I feel so much contempt for myself."

"You're not worthless if that's what you think you are." His words had surprised her as he then walked over to her, "Come on, let's get you home in which by the way, how do you have one?"

"I'm staying with this kind woman." Lien put it simply, not telling him everything. She wasn't sure if telling him the whole truth would hurt what they just acknowledged about each other or not.

He sheathed his hands in his pockets, "I know Azula is in the city. You wouldn't come here by yourself."

So much for not telling him, "Then you know what she's planning?"

"No." He replied, "I can't even begin to imagine but she's not after me, at least not yet. I know you won't tell me, I don't know whether to admire that or be angry. Your loyalty to her is questionable."

"It's questionable to me myself." She answered as she then saw her home, "This is it right here." She pointed and walked up the steps, she turned around to look at him as he stood at the bottom of the steps. "But one thing isn't questionable,"Zuko quirked a brow as if saying 'what?' by his expression, "Nothing…" She smiled as she had soon seen Mrs. Wong at the door, who let Lien in and waved at Zuko.

He just turned around and left, not saying a word. Lien had watched him leave through her windowher smile still on her face. "Did you find yourself a boyfriend?"

"He's an old friend of mine. He's a refugee too." She said as the woman smiled, "If you want, I can go live with him and his Uncle."

"No! I wouldn't let you live with two men, besides I love you being here." The woman pinched the girl's cheek, making Lien laugh. "Did you eat?"

"No, I just drunk a bunch of tea." Lien patted her stomach, "But I'm not really hungry, a bowl of rice should be enough for me though."

The woman nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Soon she had heard footsteps, "Ah, you came back."

Lien looked up and smiled at Arata and smiled. He was Meili's eldest son and a year older than her. He had straight, short black hair and the most piercing green eyes Lien had ever seen. They were a dim shade of pine green and his eyes almond shaped like her own. He was taller too, much like Zuko's height, and so she had to look up at him. "Yeah, I'm back." Lien replied.

Arata was a bit nicer to her than the younger brother, Eiji, who seen Lien as someone who was just hogging up space. They all claimed that he just needed time to know her more, but she had a feeling that he just didn't outright like her. Speaking of which, the boy came strutting in the room, his hair out of its ponytail and down the middle of his back.

His eyes, just like his mother an emerald green, had found her and had an angry luster on them. "Who do you think you are coming home so late?" He asked her, pointing at her.

Lien looked a bit taken back by his words, "I was with a friend."

"A friend, huh? Sounds pretty suspicious to me." He folded his arms, his eyes showing suspicions combined with anger. His older brother slapped his back.

"Give her a break will ya?" Arata said as his brother looked away, mumbling his frustration. "Shouldn't you be in bed? You got school tomorrow."

Lien had then went to the dining room and saw Lifen crawling about the place. The little girl had looked like Arata and Eiji, but she had feminine and softer features of course. She had black hair as well, it was shoulder length and cat-eyes that were a jade color. "Hi Lifen!" Lien greeted the child, used the table to support herself to stand.

"Eat eat." The child cooed, slamming her small hand on the table as if demanding to be fed. Lien laughed at the action, finding the child to be amusing. She never had siblings so watching a baby, or toddler for this instance, interact like this was refreshing.

"No Lifen, I fed you dinner an hour ago." Meili entered the room and placed a bowl of rice and chopsticks for Lien. She scooped the toddler in her hands and carried the girl towards her nursery, "I'm going to put Lifen to bed." She said to Lien and then looked at Eiji, "You should be in bed too."

"Why is my bed time the same time as a baby's? I'm thirteen!" He pointed at him, his thumb to his chest. His mother gave him a hard stare, in which made him freeze up and sigh before turning around and storming off into his room with his mother following behind.

Lien watched everything with rice in her mouth, wondering if she had gotten the boy in trouble. Arata sighed, "I'm going to read a book, but I'll be in my room." He smiled and waved at Lien, who nodded and sat in the dining room by herself.

In a way, she would describe this day as a good day. The thought of the Fire Nation prince made her smile even though where they had stood now was a mystery. She had hoped they could continue their friendship where it had left off, but that was wishing for a lot despite of what happened between them.

She had looked out the window and then back at her rice bowl. "I'll never know if I don't ask." She told herself, hoping it would give her the confidence to actually do something. She was barely believing in herself, this was still a start and she was glad she had started and was seeing some of it through. "Right."

* * *

It was the next day and Lien was taking a stroll. She wanted to speak with Azula, but the Princess said that when she needed her that she would contact her. There was no need to worry or act like she was missing out on anything important. Even though that wasn't even the slightest of what Lien had in mind since she had been helping the Avatar lately, which she had believed would be making his way here if he hadn't already.

She wore her usual cheongsam, except her hair free unlike it was yesterday. It was in its usual hime-cut, which she had preferred. She had taken a carriage to the lower ring like she had done the day before, but she had went straight to Quon's tea shop.

She had wanted to visit Zuko and Iroh, but a part of her felt like she would become a nuisance. After all, they were working.

"You going in or what?" The voice startle her, she placed her hand chest where her heart was, which was beating rapidly. When she turned to see the owner of the voice, it was a familiar face. "Jet, you came today?"

"Well, you said we can meet here but I never knew what you really meant by that so I tried to find you today." He explained as she nodded her head understandingly.

"If you feel uncomfortable going here, we don't have to go." She said, trying to be polite. Both Jet and Zuko did not like each other, it was more than obvious yesterday.

The Freedom Fighter shook his head, "No. I'm fine." He said as he led the way, she followed behind him. He had opened the door for her like he had done yesterday, allowing her to walk through first. She had greeted Iroh and Zuko with a wave and smile, before sitting at the middle table like she did yesterday.

Jet sat on the other side of her. Zuko looked at his Uncle and then back at the table Lien sat in, "Is he going to come all the time?"

"He is her friend after all." Iroh said as he was getting ready to make more tea, "Go on and take their orders, nephew."

The teenager felt hesitant to go, but he had walked over. "Same as yesterday for me," Lien quickly said, "how about you, Jet?"

Zuko nodded his head and walked back to his Uncle, telling him they would be having what they had yesterday. He watched as Jet began talking about something, Lien's eyes on the boy's form seemingly enthused about what he was talking about. "She's so naïve when it comes to people."

Iroh had looked at his nephew, "Lien used to be alone a lot when she was a child. She strived for friendship. Lien wants to feel connected to something and she holds her bonds close and doesn't want to sever them." He explained, "Sometimes I wonder if she just has a lonely soul."

His nephew looked at him as Lien laughed at whatever Jet had said, "A lonely soul?" Zuko repeated. Iroh wanted to tell Zuko the truth about Lien's being, but he had no right. She did not know and Zuko did not need to know it either.

Lien had then stood, "I'm going to go, Jet. I'll pay this time."

"No, no. I'll pay." He said as he reached in his pocket handed Quon the five copper pieces. The man smiled and nodded. "You need a walk?" Jet asked her as she shook her head.

"It's still daytime, I can make it on my own." She nodded and then turned to Zuko and Iroh, "See you later Mushi and Lee. Thank you for the tea." She bowed slightly and then turned to head toward the door.

"Lien!" Mushi called out to her, the girl turned and looked at them. "Would you like to come over for dinner?" He asked as Zuko gave his uncle a questionable gaze.

The girl placed her hand on her head in thought, "Well, I suppose I could."

Jet frowned as Zuko had continued cleaning off a table. "Then stay here and we'll all go there together."

The Freedom Fighter than walked towards Lien, whispering in her ear. "Its not a good idea, Lien. These guys are firebenders!"

How did he know? Lien appeared surprised as she looked at Jet, "So?"

"So, they are evil!" He whispered back.

So that was his problem? He had a hang up with the Fire Nation. Most people did and so she couldn't really blame him, "But they are kind people. Please, let go of this anger."

"If you like them then you are just as bad." He said before turning around and leaving. Lien watched him leave and frowned.

"What was that about?" Zuko asked, taking a seat in front of her. The shop wasn't as busy as it was due it was near closing time. There were customers still hanging around, enjoying their tea however.

Lien sighed, "He knows you guys are firebenders. I don't know how, but he does." She informed him as the boy remained nonplussed.

"Anyway, you don't have to come to our apartment to eat dinner." Zuko then said as the waterbender quirked a brow, "What?"

"Why can't I?" She asked, her hands fiddling with the tableware.

"Because…" He wasn't sure if telling her the apartment was crummy would change her mind, but he wouldn't want to see her seeing their home that he considered dirt beneath his feet. "We're not living as well as you are."

The azure eyes of the female had lit up, "You think that bothers me?" She asked as he appeared surprised, "Just being around you and Mushi is well enough for me." She smiled as the boy had looked at her curiously and then had a small smile.

Soon enough, Mushi had greeted the last remaining customers goodbye as they had paid for their tea and gave respectable tips for customer service. Quon let out a happy smile of another good day of work. Lien had stood up along with Zuko as he and Iroh began to gather their things.

Lien had waited by the door patiently, feeling a bit nervous about having dinner with them. Still it would be good on her observations for her mission, she would be able to tell Azula everything down from the teashop to their apartment. In a way, she felt like telling Azula that she had never found them but what good would come out of that? She would just believe Lien didn't even try to look for them which meant she was protecting them.

"Lien, you ready?" Iroh asked as he walked towards the door.

"Uhm, I almost forgot that I had something to do at home." Lien said, "Why don't you come over my house. Miss Wong would love the company!" She smiled as Zuko and Iroh looked at each other.

"Are you sure?" Iroh asked, "I do not want to intrude."

"Its fine, really." She quickly said, "Follow me." She couldn't do it, she couldn't find out where they lived. It just didn't feel right, she knew she would have to tell if she had known. With a sigh, she walked ahead of them to the middle ring who quickly identified her and allow her and her guests.

When she reached the door, she knocked twice and Meili opened the door. "Lien, you brought guests? I'm so glad. I think I might've went overboard on dinner and my, my such handsome men too."

The former general blushed at the woman's comments, "I am hardly handsome, but you are most beautiful, Mrs. Wong." The woman blushed as she had opened the door to allow all three of them in. Iroh and Zuko had looked around at the elaborate home, "My, you are a rich women Mrs. Wong. Will your husband be joining us for dinner?"

"My husband has passed years ago, so he will not be joining us." The woman said with a small smile. Iroh had then nudged Zuko's side.

"Isn't she a catch?" He asked his nephew who had stood nonchalantly.

Lien had then waved towards the two to follow her to the dining room. They followed behind as they saw the two boys and toddler child there. "Hello, my name is Arata and this is my brother Eiji and my sister Lifen." The eldest boy introduced himself.

"My name is Mushi and this is my nephew Lee. Don't worry, he's a bit shy." Zuko had cut his uncle a glare at the words of choice.

Arata caught on and tried to hold in his laugh. "Its great that Lien had found friends in the city. She was really facing hard times when we found her."

Lien wasn't in the room, but in the kitchen helping Meili finished up some food and preparing plates. "Really? She never told us that." Iroh said, surprised.

"I suppose she wouldn't have wanted to worry you." Arata looked down, "Maybe I shouldn't have said that because now you'll worry."

"No, she has found a loving family that is willing to take care of her in time of need. That's all me and my nephew could really ask for." The man smiled.

"She's like family to us." Eiji looked at his brother and then folded his arms, looking away. "Whether some of us would like to admit it or not."

Meili and Lien had walked into the room and placed food down on the short, low table. "Wow, you are really a master chef, Mrs Wong." Iroh said as he looked at the array of food. "I'm glad you took us here Lien, I highly doubt we would've had such a delicious and elaborate meal."

Lien had watched Meili giggle, obviously loving the compliments. "I doubt it, but Mrs. Wong loves having guests so I knew she would've loved for you two to come."

"Any friend of Lien's is a friend of ours." The woman said as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Everyone dig in."

You didn't need to tell Iroh twice, Lien wanted to laugh as she watched the man place almost everything on his plate. She had forgotten that he had eaten like a wild platypus bear in the wild, but at least he didn't eat wildly. "I feel really happy that I could eat with all of you." Everyone had stopped eating and looked at Lien as she spoke, "I haven't been this happy for a while."

"Stop being so sappy all the time." Eiji said, pointing his chopsticks at her. Lien blinked twice and then smiled, "Just eat, you need to eat more than the rest of us anyway."

Arata and Meili had looked at the young boy, who had his eyes closed and was chewing on a lump of white rice. Iroh and Zuko appeared confused, why did she need to eat the most? That's when Iroh remembered Arata saying that she was facing hard times. Did that mean Azula had abandoned her to rot? The girl must've hadn't eaten anything in a long time.

After dinner Iroh and Zuko were ready to make their way back home. Lien had followed them outside towards the door, Meili and Iroh were talking as Lien and Zuko were on the patio. "I'm glad you guys could come."

"It was nice." He said to her surprise, "But what did Arata mean you were facing hard times?"

Lien looked away, unsure how to answer. "I hadn't eaten or bathed in a week, when I came here I was… so hungry and dehydrated."

"Azula did that to you?" He asked as she shook her head.

… She had to come up with something. "Me and Azula had split up long before the way here. And so, I was on my own but instead of eating my own food I had gave it to other people I met. I figured I would be fine, a week without eating or drinking wouldn't kill me."

Zuko narrowed his eyes as she continued to look away from him. She couldn't look him in the eyes and go through with the lie, it was already bad enough she told too many so far. "Lee, we should hurry up before it gets too dark."

Lien then forced a smile, "I'll see you soon?" She asked as he gave her a nod and turned to walk away.

* * *

Arata and Lien had decided to spend the day together. He was telling her about all the places she hadn't gone to yet and some of his favorite places as well. "And did you know that there's a zoo outside the city wall now?"

"Really?" Lien said, surprised. "Since when did they do that?"

He shrugged, "Rumors say it was the Avatar."

Aang did that? It sounded something like he would do. "We should go there."

"Are you asking me out on a date Lien?" He teased as the girl arched a brow, "I know you gotta thing for that Lee guy!" He patted her back as her cheeks flushed red.

"I do not! He's just my friend." She replied, a bit on the defensive side.

Arata laughed at her behavior, it seemed to only prove he was right in his opinion. "If you really want, we can go. I was planning to ask this girl I liked to go with though."

"A girl you like?" The waterbender smiled, "What's she like?"

The boy sighed, "She's the most kindest and beautiful girl in the world. She's like a breath of fresh air and I don't know, she makes me so confused. She's got a healthy appetite, but she never seems to gain any weight. Its crazy though, but her smile can light up a room."

"How come you never told her how you felt?" Lien asked as the boy's smile had soon turned into a frown.

"She likes some other guy." Arata sighed, "And the way she seems to talk about him is the same way I talk about her and she doesn't even know him!"

The waterbender frowned, "But if you tell her how you feel then maybe it'll change her mind."

Arata had soon stopped walking in which made Lien stop as well. "Wanna get something to eat?" He asked as she shrugged her shoulders. "This is Jin's favorite restaurant."

Lien smiled as they walk in and Arata had gotten them a table. They had a nice patio seat in which she thought might be too expensive for her taste, but surprisingly wasn't. Picking up a menu, she had looked through the list of foods. "Hm, I think I want pan-fried noodles."

She had looked up to see Arata still staring at the noodles, "I usually get their pan-friend noodles, they are great, but I think I'm going to try their crab puffs and noodle soup." He said as then looked up from his menu and then saw the waiter coming their way.

"What would you like, sir?" asked the waiter.

"I would like crab puffs and noodles soup and the lady would like a bowl of pan-friend noodles."

"And for drinks? White tea would be great." He said as Lien smiled. She had remembered him asking what her favorite tea was when she had first arrived to his home. It amazed her that he still remembered.

"Your order will be here shortly." The waiter then took their menus after writing their orders and walking away.

Lien had then looked at Arata with a smile, "I'm glad you remembered."

"How can I not remember? You drunk the whole pot!" The boy laughed as the waterbender blushed, embarrassed. "Besides, it fits you."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Both of them had jumped, startled and then turned to look at the commotion. Both of them had wide eyes, mouth opened agape. They stared at the table where the yell had come from.

Arata was the first to look away, "Isn't that Lee?"

Lien quickly shook the shock away from her face. "Yeah, that's Lee."

"And he's with Jin." Lien frowned, deeply. "So he's the guy she's been talking about."

"I'm so sorry, Arata." The boy had shaken his head, a smile on his face.

"Its all right. I just want her to be happy." The waiter had placed their food on the table along with the steaming hot cups of tea.

"Can you still eat?" She asked as Arata stared at his food, "We can pack up and take it home with us."

The boy looked at her and then down at his crab puffs. "No, I'm fine." He picked up the round, biscuit-like puff and took a bite. "This is delicious!" He said with a full mouth, eating the rest of it.

Lien smiled and then looked back at the table, the girl smiling at him. _'…I guess I should be feeling the same way.'_ She then picked up her chopsticks and picked up some noodles from the bowl with them. However, whenever she opened her mouth to eat she felt uncomfortable. It was like her appetite was gone.

"What's the matter?" The boy in front of her asked as she placed the noodles back in the bowl and placed the chopsticks down. "Lien?"

"I'm not hungry anymore. I'm sorry, Arata." She hung her head, "… I just can't eat."

The boy sighed, "Like you said, we should've left." He placed a crab puff down.

"It's not them but I think it's because my stomach is full of air." She explained even though it was far from the truth, "Just eat, I'll be fine."

"Arata? What are you doing here?" Arata had soon looked up to see Jin standing there, surprised. Zuko had looked at Lien, who was looking away.

"Oh, this is my friend Lien. She's living with me for a while," He explained with a smile, "You on a date?"

The girl blushed as Zuko had looked at Jin, whose cheeks were a light shade of pink. "Yeah, we're on a date."

"I'm happy for you." Arata said as he stood up, "We're going to have our food packed. Lien isn't feeling well."

Zuko had looked at Arata and then at the girl who was keeping her head down. "What's wrong?"

"I…I just feel like I'm might be coming down with a flu is all." She lied as she placed her hand on her stomach, "I'll be fine though."

The green-eyed boy had made the waiter come over with containers in which Arata started to put the food away. "Do you want me to help?" Jin asked.

"No, no. Enjoy your date." Her friend waved, "Have fun."

Jin had looked at Lee who was still staring at the waterbender. "Come on, Lee."

"Lien, are you sure you're fine?" Zuko asked as he bent down, Lien keeping her eyes adverted from him.

Arata had looked at Lien and then back at Jin, who continued to smile even though he could tell she was a little more than hurt by Lee's concern. "I'll take care of her, Lee. Don't worry, I'm not going to let your friend be hurt."

"We can walk you both home if that'll help." Jin offered as Arata put the last food-filled container in the bag.

"No, its fine. I'll talk to you guys later, let's go Lien." He held out his arm and she had quickly taken it, both of them walking towards the waiter for their table and paying him before hurrying out the doors of the restaurant. "That… That was something." Arata tried to hold a conversation.

"I feel bad; maybe lying that I was sick wasn't a good idea." Lien sighed, "All it did was make him worry."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's not going to ruin their date." Arata smiled at her as she nodded her head, agreeing with him.

Lien then stopped walking, Arata stopped and looked at her. "Aren't you upset?"

"Upset about what?" He asked, confused.

"Upset that Jin is on a date with Lee." She watched as the boy smiled, letting his free hand ruffle his own hair.

"Yeah, I'm sad but that's what makes her happy then I have no reason to be upset. She's happy and that makes me happy." The boy then walked over to her, "But I know for a fact that you were upset to see Lee on a date."

The waterbender's eyes widened as she looked down at her feet, "Why would I be upset? Lee is my friend."

"A friend that you like." The boy said in which Lien felt flustered, "You don't have to hide it."

"I-I don't like him! He's just my friend!" She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "Besides, we live in two different worlds."

Arata rose an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

Her eyes widened, now remembering that Zuko being a firebender was supposed to be kept secret. "Well, I meant like we…. Don't really connect on the same level."

"… Are you just saying excuses? Look, if you like him then you should tell him." He said with his arms behind his head, "Who knows, maybe things might turn out how you want them to."

"Should you be following your own advice?" Lien said with a smile, "If you would've told Jin how you felt then maybe she wouldn't have been on date with Lee but you instead."

The earthbender folded his arms, "Maybe but I'm fine with it. Maybe Jin isn't the one for me."

"Why?" Lien asked, "I mean… You liked her so much."

Arata shrugged, "I don't think she'll ever feel the same way about me. But Lee, he was really worried about you."

"I guess." She smiled, "Come on, let's go home and eat our food. I feel a bit hungry now."

* * *

Two days had gone by and Lien had received a letter from Azula. Today was the day that Azula had secured her move, which meant the Earth Kingdom was now in the palm of her hand. Lien had told her goodbyes to Meili, Arata, Eiji, and Lifen. Telling them all that it was time for her to go and look for her place in the world. She was grateful to them, she would miss them, but she couldn't rely on them forever. Meili had tried her hardest to convince her to stay which had made things even more difficult for her. "You'll come back to see us, right?" Arata had asked as she stood near the top of the steps.

"Of course." Lien smiled, trying her best not to cry. "When I come back, I'll hopefully have some good news to tell."

Meili had wiped the tears forming at the corner of her eyes, "Its like watching a daughter leave."

"I'll be back Meili. You were like a mother to me, there's no way I couldn't come back to see you." She said as she then ruffled Eiji's head as he decided he wasn't going to hide his tears anymore.

A carriage had pulled up and Lien then gave them a nod, "Thanks for all you have done for me."

"Why don't I go with you? To make sure that you're safe." Arata offered and then looked at his mother, "I always wanted to travel to see the world. I have seen nothing other than Ba Sing Se."

Lien's eyes had widened as she looked at Meili, "Please, can Arata go with you?" She asked, "I would feel much safer if he was there to protect you. And he's right, he has to learn about the world."

The waterbender closed her eyes and let out a sigh, "I can't. It's too risky. There might be days where we-"

"I don't care." He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Let's go."

How could she say no to that? "…Okay." And with that said, Arata ran in to go back some things as Lien was unsure what she was going to do. How was he going to convince Azula to let him stay? How was she even going to explain to Arata everything? He was going to hate her, she knew it.

When he came back, he kissed his mother's cheek and Lifen's, but gave Eiji a short-lived hug. "All right, I'll send you letters. All right, Mom?"

"I know you will." Meili smiled at Arata, "Take care of yourselves."

Both of them had nodded and walked towards the carriage, the doors had opened for them and they had climbed inside. "Arata, I'm not a refugee."

"What?" He said as he looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

Lien kept her eyes closed as she fiddled with her fingers, "My mother and father are alive and I've been lying to you and your family this whole time. I needed a place to stay because my friend, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, is going to take over the Earth Kingdom today."

The boy sat there with wide eyes and disbelief, "And here I thought I was keeping a big secret as well."

The waterbender's eyes soon opened, "What?"

"I'm a Dai Li agent and have been working with Princess Azula. My mother knows and she was using the money I had made to take care of us since we're running low on money."

"So, you don't hate me?" Arata shook his head, "Of course not, but if you would've just told us the truth we would have accepted you anyway. You were still poor and hungry."

Lien smiled, "Right. I was really afraid you and your family would hate me."

"Nonsense!" He ruffled her black hair, "You're still my little sis." When the carriage had came to an halt, they had gotten out and made their way through the secret passage. Arata had used his earthbending to navigate them to as secret room.

"Lien?" A voice had called out to her; Lien had looked around as soon she felt someone clinging onto her.

Arata blinked a few times as Lien returned the embrace, "Ty Lee."

Ty Lee pulled away from her and smiled before looking at Arata, "Wow, he's cute. Is he your boyfriend?"

Arata blushed and looked away, his hand on his head. "No, he's a Dai Li agent whose family was taking care of me."

Ty Lee and then walked over towards him, "Hi, I'm Ty Lee. I'm, like, Lien's best friend."

"Hi." Arata replied, a little too shy to say anything.

Mai then walked over to them, "Should've known Ty Lee would come rushing over from the sight of a boy."

"Hey!" Ty Lee huffed, her arms folded. "I can't help it if he's cute."

Lien chuckled as Mai had cut Ty Lee a glare, "Right."

"So what's going on?" Lien had asked, "Where is Azula?"

"She's taking care of everything on her own." Mai informed her, "But you-" Before he could finish, they exchanged a glance in which he already knew what time it was. "You should get going."

Arata then gave Lien a pat before he ran off, getting ready to join the rest of the Dai Li. "So that means, the Avatar is already here?"

"Not yet." Ty Lee said as she then looked down at her nail, "She has to take care of Zuko and their Uncle first."

Lien's eyes widened, "They're already here?"

"Yeah," Mai said as she looked down, "She's planning to use Zuko to turn against Iroh."

The waterbender shook her head, "That'll never work. Zuko and Iroh are way too close for him to betray him like that. Unless…" Lien closed her eyes, "She uses the Avatar as bait."

"Exactly." Mai replied as Lien looked down at the ground, "If Zuko helps her capture Aang then he can go home with his honor restored."

As much as Lien did not want to believe, she knew Zuko would do it. He would do it just so he could go home and be under his father's good gracious. "Well, you have to put on a disguise, Lien."

She opened her eyes and looked at both of them. "Oh yeah, what kind of disguise is this?"

"Kyoshi Warriors." Mai answered, "You have to hurry up before King Kuei gets to the throne room."

"Azula said she didn't have to, we don't have an extra outfit. She'll just have to stay here and not be seen." Ty Le explained.

Lien nodded her head, "Don't worry. I won't get myself in trouble."

"We'll come back to get you when things are put together." Ty Lee said as Lien nodded her head, understanding.

* * *

It seemed like a couple hours before Ty Lee and Mai had gotten her and were dressed away from their disguise and regular clothes. "Come on, Azula is in the throne room!" Ty Lee said as she linked arms with Lien, pulling her out of the large, lounge room.

Lien had tried to keep up with her and when they were in there, Azula was sitting on the throne with Zuko right beside her. She hated to think that she for once thought Zuko would abandoned his uncle, but she was right. "We've done it Zuko. It's taken a hundred years, but the Fire Nation has conquered Ba Sing Se."

The Prince hadn't noticed her, or Mai and Ty Lee. "I betrayed Uncle."

"No, he betrayed you. Zuko, when you return home, father will welcome you as a war hero."

"But I don't have the Avatar. What if Father doesn't restore my honor." Lien appeared confused, then where was Aang? Did he escape?

The Princess stood and placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. The expression on his face was a sad one, "He doesn't need to. Today, you restored your own honor."

He turned away from her and looked down. Lien had walked over to Azula, bowing before her. "Lien! You're back."

Lien stood and nodded, "And you've conquered Ba Sing Se. It makes me wonder, how is that you are able to do just about everything." She smiled.

Azula smirked, "Because I'm perfect. Now, we can all go home."

"Home? I'm going back to the North Pole?" Lien blinked a few times, a bit relieved of the thought of going back home to be with her family.

"No, you're coming with me to your real home. The Fire Nation." Azula explained as the waterbender seemed confused. Why would she be going back to the Fire Nation. Azula sensed her confusion, "Because you belong there and not in the water tribe. The Fire Nation blood in you, soiled however, belongs there."

It took all her strength not to bawl up her fist or clenched her teeth, "But what about my family?"

"What about them? We are your family." The waterbender looked away.

Zuko watched as Lien nodded her head, "Right."

"Now, let's hurry up and get on the ship home. I'm dreadfully of tired of seeing nothing but green." The Princess got up from the throne and made her way down, leading the group.

As everyone walked ahead, Lien had made sure she stayed behind. It took everything her power not to cry, feeling like she could have done something. Not only that, she would never see her mother, father, and Jiang again. She had done her mission, now why was she forced to stay?

Zuko had stopped walking and turned to look at her as she kept trying to keep a straight face. "Lien?"

"What?" She didn't want to talk, it was obvious from the intensity of her voice. It was probably the first time he had seen her so frustrated in a long time. "Sorry." And as quick it was there, it was gone.

He wasn't sure what to say. What could he say to comfort her after she just learned news that she couldn't go see her family? "You could always visit them."

"Visit them?" Lien repeatedly incredulously, "Why should I have to visit them when I should be with them!" She muffled her yell, not wanting Azula to hear or any of them ahead of them. "This isn't fair."

They had soon gotten into a carriage to be escorted to the harbor. The ride to the ship was quiet and solemn, Ty Lee would occasionally squeeze Lien's hand to comfort her and Azula would try to read the waterbender's face. The girl just looked blank, her eyes looking out the window. Zuko had done the same on the other side, regret filling his chest.

It wasn't a happy ride and Azula was wondering why it wasn't.

When they had reached the ship, Lien had gone right to her room and closed the door. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she didn't want to celebrate. She had wanted some time on her own, to think and to try to come up with an idea. She shouldn't be forced to stay in the Fire Nation, there had to be something she could do.

**Three days later…**

"Lien?" She had heard someone's voice from the other side of the door, she had gotten up and walked over. She opened it to see Zuko standing there, "Can we talk?" She looked down to see a tray of food in his hands as well as some tea. The girl moved out of the way so that he could walk in and he had placed the tray on her bed and took a seat. Lien had sat on the other side of the tray, "You should eat." The waterbender picked up a pau bun and took a bite, not saying much of anything. She hadn't eaten in three days, she hadn't gone out of her room at all. Everyone was worried about her, even Azula. It was to the point that Azula had asked Zuko could he check on her even though he had the intention to anyway.

"I've also have a lot on my mind." He continued speaking as she looked ahead, "It's been so long. Over three years since I was home. I wonder what's changed. I wonder how I've changed."

Lien had swallowed the piece she had chewed. Her eyes then went to his form, "Nothing has changed." She replied as he looked at her, "Its all the same."

He looked down at the pau bun, "So you've been there recently."

"Azula had requested me and I went to see her, months ago." She said as she took another bite, "But shoudn't your mind be on something else?"

He knew what she meant by that. "There's nothing I can do about it now, Lien."

"That's because you're not trying hard enough." Lien closed her eyes, "I knew you would do it."

Zuko hadn't said anything as he clenched his jaw, "What was I supposed to do? I'm the Prince of the Fire Nation Lien, I'm not some refugee! I have to be who I am and not someone else! That's what my mother always taught me!"

"I am sure Lady Ursa did not teach you to betray your own family." She scoffed as silence filled the room, "Iroh had given up and done everything for you. H-How could you do that to him, Zuko? How can you sleep at night?!"

"I can't sleep at night." He placed his on his head, slamming the food down the tray.

Lien closed her eyes, "I'm sorry. I went too far." She placed the food down, "You came to see me and fed me and I…I shouldn't have said all that."

"It doesn't matter." He sighed, "Neither of us is as happy as we try to make ourselves look."

Both of them sat in silence for minutes. Lien had then looked down at her tea, taking a sip of it in which led her into a cough/gagging fit.

He blinked a few times as the girl continued to cough, "I tried my best!"

"I can taste you did." She finally cleared her throat, hitting her chest with her fist. Both of them ending up laughing, "Its nice to hear you laughing again." Lien said with a smile.

"Yeah, its been a while." Zuko said with a smile, "I'm glad to see you're back to yourself."

The warm moment had soon ended when Azula entered the room, "You got her to eat. I knew you would."

Lien had then ran to Azula, giving her a hug. "I'm sorry I made you worry about me."

The Princess sighed and then returned the hug, "I know you're mad at me."

Lien had pulled away, "Wait, what?"

"I know you're upset I won't let you go back home." Azula continued on, "I did just ask you to help me for this mission and nothing else, but I didn't know how to say that I request more of your help."

The waterbender narrowed her eyes, "Help for what?"

"In defeating the Avatar, of course. There was going to be a time where the Avatar thought he was strong enough for battle and when that day comes? I wanted you there, Lien. To heal and protect me as well as our friends even my idiot bother." She said as the girl looked down, not feeling comfortable about what she said.

Even though she felt differently about Azula, she still didn't wish her death. "I understand."

"But when my father takes over the world, you can go back to little North Pole then you can go." Azula finished by saying as Lien nodded her head.

"I understand."

"Good." The princess said with a smile before turning, "We'll be home soon." And with that, she had walked towards the door and walked out of the room.

Zuko had looked at Lien who let out a long, frustrated sigh. "What are you going to do?" He managed to ask as she had a handful of her hair in her hand.

What was she going to do? "I don't even know."

* * *

**Lien**: The Chinese name meaning "Lotus"

**Doli**: The Native American name meaning "bluebird"

**Nianzu**: The Chinese name meaning "thinking of ancestors"

**Arata**: The Chinese name meaning "fresh"

**Eiji**: The Japanese name meaning "great, second son or prosperity and peace"

**Lifen**: The Chinese name meaning "clever and fragrant like flowers"

**Meili:** The Chinese name meaning "beautiful and graceful"

**Yuki-onna: **Yuki-onna appears on snowy nights as a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair and blue lips. Her inhumanly pale or even transparent skin makes her blend into the snowy Despite her inhuman beauty, her eyes can strike terror into mortals. She floats across the snow, leaving no footprints and she can transform into a cloud of mist or snow if threatened.

I hope the chappie was good! R & R

Oh and if you are confused about ages:

Azula is 14

Ty Lee is 14

Lien is 14

Mai is 15

Zuko is 16

Arata is 15

Eiji is 13

Lifen is 2


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Lien never felt at home in the Fire Nation. She was always alone and continued to live her life that way, but that was all until a certain Princess had taken her as a friend and a Prince mended her lonely heart. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** So DreamsInMyHeart16 asked me could I do a new rendition of Winter's Flame. I loved the idea and I hope this story goes well!

* * *

**Book 3: Fire**

_The Beach_

* * *

When they had arrived to the Fire Nation, there was nothing but festivities the first day. Lien had been avoiding everyone, not in a festive mood since she felt so out of place being back there. She didn't feel like she belonged in the Fire Nation, she felt different since her last visit. It was because she didn't feel like her best friend was really who she thought she was or she finally let herself see who Azula really was. Not only that, they were celebrating the death of Aang, the Avatar, who was a young, nice boy who had only the great intentions of the world in his heart. She was made to stay in the Palace since her old home was sold and bought a long time ago. Of course, she could've stayed with a relative of her father but they would only want to use her. The only family she had ever known was her mother, father, and Jiang.

"Lady Yeoh, you cannot keep visiting him. It is only going to make you look suspicious." The guard said as he guarded the prison door.

It was the fifth time Lien had gone to see Iroh, but she felt she had to see him. He was the only person keeping her sane in this Nation. Everyone… Everyone felt so different even Zuko. She thought they had bonded but everything had gone adrift. "Please, he… I have to see him."

The man sighed as Lien folded her hands, nearly begging. "It is because of your father that I am doing this."

"Thank you so much." She watched as he opened the doors and she had kept her hood shrouding her face. The walk was long but it was worth it, when she reached the fourth floor and the fifth cell down the right, she had seen Iroh sitting with his eyes closed as if he was meditating. "Uncle Iroh." She called out to him, lowering her hood.

The man opened one eye and then smiled, "Lien. You came to visit me again."

"As promised." She said with a smile on her face, "I know that I can't visit you as often and I'll have to take a break for a while. I don't want Azula to find out." Lien said as she fiddled with her hands, but I managed to sneak some pau buns." She reached into her pocket sleeve and reached the food that was wrapped with a napkin.

The firebender smiled and has taken the food as she slid it through the cell bars and he had taken a bite. "I was wondering if I would ever taste good for again!" He chuckled as he took a bite, "Mmm and its still hot!"

Lien chuckled at his response, "Has Zuko been visiting you?"

"Yes." Iroh nodded, "But he still doesn't see the wrong he has done."

The girl closed her eyes, "It'll take some time. I haven't spoken to him since we got home anyway. It's probably best if I had stopped avoiding him."

"Why have you been avoiding him?" Iroh finally asked as she opened her eyes, looking away.

"I…I just don't feel happy here, Uncle. This isn't my home… At least not the home it use to be." She explained somewhat, running her fingers through her hair. "I just hate how I feel when I'm here."

"You will figure it out in time Lien. Food must be eaten bite by bite; a road must be walked step by step." He said with a warm smile, "Although bite by bite is a little too slow for me." Lien and Iroh both shared a laugh as she nodded her head.

"It was nice seeing you, Iroh. You're the only thing that keeps me calm."

Iroh then nodded,"What about my nephew? Is he giving you some sort of trouble?"

"Well, its not him per say. Its…" She looked down and closed her eyes, "Its Mai."

"Mai? The quiet girl?" The older man arched a brow

The waterbender sighed, "I think she might like Zuko."

Iroh closed his eyes, "Well, how is that a problem? You and my nephew are just friends, right?"

Lien tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "Right. But it seems he never has time for me anymore."

"Well, are they in a relationship?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Zuko claims they are only friends." Lien replied, her voice filled with some doubt.

The man sighed, "I know I just told you to be patient. But as far as this as concerned Many little drops of water can turn into a mighty river. A river you won't be able to cross if you allow it to continue."

"What do you mean?" Lien asked, her face scrunched to show her confusion.

Iroh merely smiled, "Nothing. Now, you better get going before you get caught."

Lien nodded and then stood. "It might be a while before I see you again."

"I'll be fine, but keep your head above water. You are a lotus, there is no tide than can turn you over if you remain strong." He said as she felt a smile on her face.

Without another world, she turned and walked and placed her hood over her head. When she walked out of the prison tower, she had went towards the carriage and decided that she would go to the courtyard in the palace.

She had removed her hooded robe and folded it in her lap and walked out of the carriage once it came to a halt. She had seen Ozai standing at the gate speaking to one of the officials. She felt nervous, unsure if he had suspected that she had came from the tower. She told the carriage driver to drive around town so nobody would trace her back from the prison. Still, she was sure he could find out anything. Lien walked forward, her head down as the gates opened for her.

As Ozai noticed her, making eye contact. She immediately stopped walking and bowed immediately. "My Lord." She said as he gave her a look of approval.

"You must have been busy today. It is noon." He said as she nodded her head.

Then she came up with a reasonable excuse, "It has been such a long time since I have been here. I wanted to look around the capital and see all the things that have changed. But they have changed for the better, I can guarantee."

"I'm glad you have noticed. There is something you and I must discuss." Her eyes had widened for a split second.

"I will discuss what it is that you asked of me, Fire Lord Ozai." Lien replied as he nodded his head.

"If you would excuse me, Shang." The man nodded and bowed then left, leaving Lien alone with Ozai. He had waved his hand in a means for her to follow him and she had quickly caught up behind him. There was silence during their trip as he led the way towards meeting room. The council was there to her surprise. All of them sitting at the large, rectangular table. Zuko was there as well and he was seated right next to the large chair which had been meant for Ozai. "Sit next to my son, Lien."

She immediately walked towards Zuko, giving him a questioning look. But he had looked just as confused as she was. Once she had sat down, they had waited for Ozai to get seated and fold his hands on his lap. "Young Lien." One man had said as he cast her azure eyes towards him.

"Yes?" She answered.

The man had a long, gray bear and small almond shaped eyes. They were a light bronze as his hair was pulled in a neat topknot with a ornamental chopstick piercing through it. Many of them had long beards, were old, and had the same hairstyle. He was the thinner and darker man of the group. Lien had a feeling he also might be the nicer one of the group too. "It is an honor to meet former General Nianzu daughter."

They all gave her a respectful head nod, "We are the councilman of the Fire Nation. We serve and help direct our Lord for looking in the best interest of the Fire Nation. I am Councilman Tao,." He introduced.

"I am Councilman Cao, Tao's twin brother." The man said as Lien looked at him, noticing their similarities. They had the same build but Tao was talker and had much more meat on his bones. His complexion was also a bit lighter too.

The next man introduced himself, "I am Councilman Zhan." The man introduced, he was a rather robust man. Short and stout with a long, gray beard even though his hair was black with gray streaks. His eyes were big and round, his eyes the color of burnt orange.

"I am Councilman Kwan." The next man introduced. He looked younger than the rest of the men, his hair and beard a rich, dark brown and his skin fairly wrinkled. He was pale like Zhan. He also had the burnt orange iris.

"And I Councilman Jee." The last man introduced himself, he was possibly the older of the rest. He was bald, long bear, and thin. He had dark, gold eyes and a mole under his right eye.

Tao began to speak again, "We bring you here under request of the Fire Lord. He wants you to be betrothed to his son, Crown Prince Zuko."

Both Lien and Zuko were wide eyed. They didn't even begin to look at each other, "But why me? I'm half Watertribe and a Waterbender.

"But you are also the daughter of the second greatest General the Fire Nation army has ever had. Your worth is superior than any of the nobleman's daughters. Just because you will be his wife does not mean he won't have concubines." Cao explained.

Lien had stiffened, uncomfortable of what he had just told her. Not only would she be his wife but he would have concubines?! Her blue eyes shifted to Zuko, who kept his eyes on the group of men. "We just request that you will never waterbend on Fire Nation soil. You will only waterbend when Fire Lord Ozai and Prince Zuko allow it."

"Your culture will be ignored. You will be solely known as nothing but Fire Nation. You will not be allowed to visit the North Pole, ever again." Kwan explained, his voice hard and serious.

Lien couldn't even believe what she was hearing. She would have to give up her heritage, family, and half of who she was? If she had said no there would be nothing but consequences to follow. It could even lead to death and she couldn't do that to her parents. They would tell her to do it. "Your father has agreed to this." Cao then mentioned as her eyes widened.

"We had discussed this years ago when you were but a child." The raspy voice of Zhan had then filled the room.

Lien had looked at Ozai, who had his eyes on her. "Do you understand your new position?"

Closing her eyes, she had tried her best to fight back tears. "Yes, I understand. I accept, Fire Lord Ozai."

Zuko was more than surprised at how Lien had so easily given in. "You will be married in one year. All preparations are ready and settled." Zhan finished.

"You may leave." Ozai instructed both Lien and Zuko, who stood and then bowed before walking out of the large meeting room. When the doors had closed behind them, they both stood there staring at the wall.

"You must hate me now." Zuko said as he looked at her.

Lien eyes went towards him, "Its not your fault. My father already arranged this and its not like I can say no. I love and honor my father. If this is what he wants of me then so be it."

"You don't feel betrayed or hurt?" He asked as she shook her head.

"My father has always done what he believed is best for me." She smiled at the thought of her parent, "And he believes that being your wife and Fire Lady is best for me. I cannot object."

Neither of them had said anything for a few minutes. "I'm going to go." Lien said as she then waved, Zuko had stepped forward and reached out for her but she was already going down the hall.

She kept her head down as she contemplated a few things. First off, how was she going to tell Mai about it? It was quite obvious Mai had some feelings for Zuko, which had caused a weird strain on their relationship. Whenever she had went to see Mai, she didn't speak. She remained silent as if she didn't think talking to her was even necessary.

She was bound to hate her now that this had come up. Their friendship was probably over and it wasn't even her fault.

"Lien?" The girl had looked up and saw Arata, who was smiling and wearing huis usual Dai Li attire. "What are you doing here?" He asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. It's just I have a lot on my mind. But how are you?" She asked, a smile on her face as she tried to direct the conversation off of her and onto him.

The boy shrugged and placed his hands on hips, "Well, Azula has me working left and right. But I'm all right, could use a little sleep. Oh and your friends with Ty Lee, right? What kind of guys does she like?"

The waterbender was shocked but then ended up laughing, "Ty Lee is a lost cause, Arata. She never likes one guy for too long."

"Really? So much for trying." He sighed and then folded his arms, "I can never really pick the right girl."

"Don't worry, you will." Lien patted his head. "How long are you free?"

"Not long. I was heading my way to see Ozai, he has a mission for me." Lien arched a brow, "I'm not sure what it is but I'll be alright." He ruffled her hair and then walked away, leaving her confused and worried.

* * *

It was the next day and Lien decided to spend her time in the courtyard. She lied on lush, green grass. Her eyes were on the cloudy sky, the warm breeze filling the air. It was the most peace she had since she came here. If anything, this was what she missed the most about the Fire Nation. The warm breeze and the sun on her skin, sleeping outside and feeling content without having nothing on her mind. She had a million things on her mind now though, but it still felt nice to feel like she didn't have to think of any of it now.

That was until her time alone was ruined. "Are you really going to dirty up your hair and clothes?"

"It's called enjoying nature. You should try it sometime, Zuko." She replied as she opened her eyes and saw the prince sitting behind her under a tree.

"You're the betrothed to the Crown Prince, you need to keep up a certain appearance." Zuko said as sat up, setting her jaw at his words. He kept his eyes away from her and towards the pond.

Lien then pulled her knees close to her chest, "I keep forgetting that."

"You didn't have to say yes, Lien." Zuko finally said, now looking at her.

"Was it really that much of a free choice?" She asked, "And besides, my father agreed to it and I want to honor his decision like I said before."

"What did you think they would to do you? Kill you?" He asked, now confused.

Lien narrowed her eyes, "You think they would freely let me go? They would probably shun or blackmail me until I had no choice but to beg for forgiveness and agree. And they probably wouldn't have accepted me after all that."

"You're probably right." He sighed, "It's my fault."

"How is it your fault?" The waterbender had asked, her eyes showing her confusion.

He closed his eyes and placed his hand over his face as if getting his thoughts together. "If we had never met than they would have never thought of you and I-"

"Are you saying you wish you never met me, Zuko?" The Prince immediately felt a sting, the hurt in her voice clear.

"That's not what I meant." Zuko tried to explain, but he had already said enough according to her.

Lien felt her bottom lip quiver in which made her bit down on it. "I have never regretted being your friend…"

Tears came streaming down as he tried to find the words to fix things, "I meant that I always hurt you. If you had never met me than you wouldn't be hurt. You wouldn't be forced into this marriage or-"

The blue-eyed girl shook her head, "Pain happens whether you're surrounded by friends or alone. Even though we have had our difference, I always enjoyed being your friend. You were more of a friend to me than Azula ever was."

The boy smiled as he then felt her arms wrap around him, her head pressing his shoulder. He was surprised at first but he returned the hug.

"You know, my father said that Lien is Zuko's betrothed." Azula said to Mai as they stood at the walkway of the courtyard, watching the two.

"What?" Mai said, hurt and confused.

"Yes." Azula gazed down at her nails, "Lien is the daughter of a loyal and famous General, she will prove well in supporting and leading the Nation should Zuko be Fire Lord. But I believe he will mess up again and the throne will be mine anyway."

Mai looked away, "I don't care."

The Princess looked at her friend, a grin on her face. "Are you sure you don't care?

"I said I don't care." Her friend replied, turning to leave.

"Well this should be interesting." Azula said before looking at Zuko and Lien, who had finally stopped their embrace.

"You got a lot of grass in your hair." Zuko then plucked some of it out as she sat there, looking up at him. "This is why you shouldn't lay in the grass."

Lien smiled, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He said, returning a smile of his own.

She then averted her eyes, looking down at her lap as he continued to take pieces of grass from her hair. "Things are gonna change when we are married."

"Like what?" He asked as he stopped and looked at her.

"Our friendship." Lien finally looked back up at him, "… How can we be friends and married?"

Zuko had then turned his attention back to the pond, "I figured it would be easier for us because we are friends. Its better than marrying someone you hate or don't even know."

Nodding her head, she took hold of Zuko's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I would rather be…" She felt her cheeks flush and her throat go dry.

"You would rather what?" He asked as he looked at her as she kept her bangs over her face, not wanting him to see all the heat rising.

"Nothing!" She quickly said and stood up, "I'm going to take a bath. I smell like grass. I'll see you at dinner!" She waved and then walked over, her head lowered as she felt completely uncomfortable. _'What was I going to admit just a minute ago?' _She asked herself, a sigh escaping as she tried to shake the thought away.

Once she was inside the palace, she had walked to the direction her room was. As she walked, she had seen Mai leaning on her door. Stopping, Lien gave her a curious expression. "Mai, were you waiting for me?"

"Yeah." Mai answered, removing her back from the door and walking towards Lien. "So, when were you going to tell me you and Zuko were engaged?"

The waterbender frowned, "I just found out yesterday."

"You still had enough time to tell me." Her eyes were hard and for the first time, Lien could see the genuine anger in them. Mai wasn't one to show many emotions, but as of now she definitely knew she was hurt.

"Why did I have to tell you?" Lien asked, "Its not like you told me how close you and Zuko were."

"And why would I have to tell you that? I thought you out of everyone would know how I felt." Lien felt hurt by her words, but it was true. She should have guessed Mai had indeed have feelings for Zuko. A part of her must have not wanted to see it.

"I had no intention to hurt you, Mai. But you know there is nothing I can do to change it. Me and Zuko are going to get married. It's final." She couldn't even look Mai in the eyes, but she could feel the atmosphere growing colder around them.

Mai closed her eyes. "I thought we were friends, Lien."

"I thought we were too, but I thought you out of everyone would know how I felt too." And with that said, Lien had brushed by her and walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. "I'm… a horrible person."

* * *

"You ready for the beach?" Arata had asked Lien as she was watching her things be packed up.

Lien blinked a couple of times, "How do you know about the beach?"

"Azula told me about it. She said I would have an open schedule, but if the Fire Lord came up with any orders than I would have to follow."

The waterbender nodded, "You and Azula, talk a lot."

"Hm?" He then caught on to what she was hinting at, "Are you crazy? That girl is evil. I mean I like the sweet kinds not that I'll burn your jugular kind."

Lien laughed as he gave her a silly expression, a scared one at that. "Okay, okay. I was just joking."

"So, I heard you and Zuko are gonna be hitched next year. Happy about it?" He asked as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't feel happy but I don't feel sad. I mean, I much rather get married out of love like my parents than out of obligation." She explained, "But…"

Arata smiled, "You love him, don't you?"

"What?" Lien's eyes widened, "I do not!"

"Yeah, ya do. Its written all over your face." He nudged her side, "Don't worry though, I won't tell anyone."

The girl sighed, "The only reason why I can't even begin to feel happy about this is because I don't even know how he feels." She rubbed her arm, "He might not even feel the same way about me. So what's the point in even feeling an ounce of happiness?"

"Well, you should tell him how you feel. Don't make guys do all the work all the time. It helps, we don't want to get rejected either." He then folded his arms behind his head, "How about I ask Azula can I come along and then I'll help you. How does that sound?"

Lien smiled, "I hope it works!"

"Well, you guys won't be sailing off until an hour, right? That's about enough time for me." He then walked out of the room. Lien let out a sigh, "I can do this."

With some beginning and nagging, Azula had finally gave in and let Arata join them on the trip. He was to act as body guard, letting them get their relaxation and to not be aggravated. They were now boarding the ship and sailing the calm sea. Lien had stuck close to Arata, feeling awkward whenever Mai was around. The tension between them was obvious and electric.

"I'm so excited to spend the weekend on Ember Island!" Ty Lee shouted, Arata drooling after the young acrobat. Lien had to close his gaping jaw, warning him not to get involved with her. Ty Lee had also stayed close to Arata as well, which made Lien worried and Arata happy. "It's gonna be great to hang out on the beach and do nothing. And be protected by a strong Dai Li agent." said Ty Lee as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Lien sighed, shaking her head as Arata had a goofy smile on his face. "Doing nothing is a waste of time. We're being sent away on a forced vacation." He said as he walked over to them, standing next to Lien as they both leaned on the balustrade, staring out into the ocean. "I feel like a child."

"Lighten up. So dad wants to meet with his advisors alone...without anyone else around. Don't take it personally." Azula explained, obviously hinting that she wasn't too enthused about the vacation as well.

"Don't worry. When we go back, he's gonna pile tons of work for you and then you won't feel like kids anymore." Lien said as she and Zuko were looking out at the sea.

Azula sighed, "I never feel like a child like dum-dum here. If he had stopped complaining and stomping his feet, maybe he wouldn't feel like one either."

Mai let out a snort as Zuko's face fixed into an expression of agitation. "Your just mad dad doesn't want you around. He doesn't want your advice."

The Princess frowned at her brother's words, "At least he asks for mine."

"So!" Lien decided to break up the fight, "What are we going to eat when we get there? Are there any delicacies or something?" She asked, feeling relieved that the fight was distracted.

"Not really. They do have this cotton candy they are famous for." Zuko answered as she nodded her head, loving the sound of that.

Ty Lee then looked over at Azula, "Doesn't your family have a house on Ember Island?"

"We used to come every summer when we were kids." The Princess answered.

Ty Lee appeared enthused as Lien looked at Zuko's expression, the way it looked unreadable. "That must've been fun!"

"That was a long time ago." He spoke in which Mai had looked at his direction as well.

It wasn't long before the ship had reached the small docks and the beach was visible, showing the bungalows. On the docks were two twins, they were old in age but had friendly faces. They had led them to the beach cottage that they would be staying in. Everyone else seemed disappointed except for Lien and Ty Lee. Azula had walked into a room that had a tropical ornate theme, Ty Lee following behind. Lien had stuck close to Zuko as they looked around, her eyes looking at the trinkets on a coffee table. "It smells like old lady in here."

Lien closed her eyes and shook her head. "Gee, I wonder why." Mai said sarcastically, looking at the Prince.

While Ty Lee was asking about a painting, Arata had pointed to a room that he figured was the normal out of the bunch. He and Lien decided to walk ahead and explore, not bothering to pay attention to what the others were talking or looking at.

Lien had went to the room that had an ocean theme. There was fishes and such painted on the walls, seafoam colored bedspread and an array of smooth shells on the shelves. The room was much suited for her, "I like this room."

"I figured you would and its single. You won't have to worry about anyone else bothering you and it has a balcony." He pointed to the doors at the far end of the room, both of them had walked and opened the doors and stood on the white wood balcony. There was a clear view of the ocean in which made Lien smile. She inhaled the fresh scent of ocean water, "I love it already."

"This is going to be a fun vacation. I can already tell!" He said as she chuckled at his enthusiasm. "So, have you thought of a game plan?"

"No." Lien answered quickly, "Shouldn't it come naturally?" She asked as shrugged.

"If you want but whose to say it will come any time soon." He replied in which caused her to slowly frown. He was right, who knows by the time she felt naturally ready that it would be too late.

Ty Lee came running into the room, jumping on Arata's back. "Hey guys, get changed. We're going to the beach."

Lien blinked twice at Ty Lee, "Oh, all right. Well this is my room so you guys have to get out."

Once everyone had changed, they had been escorted to the beach by Li and Lo. Lien had a towel wrapped around her body, not feeling comfortable revealing much skin. She had a bathing suit much like Ty Lee's except hers was a salmon pink. Not only that, she felt a bit self-conscious because Ty Lee's bust was much bigger than her own. "You have a beautiful body, Lien. Come on, show it off!" The acrobat teased, tugging on the towel.

Zuko had turned to look at them, Lien's face flushing red and she looked down at her feet. "What's the point in putting it on if you're just going to act shy?" Azula asked, confused and slightly annoyed by Lien's behavior.

Due to all eyes on her, she finally let go of the towel. Zuko and Lien locked eyes for a split second, but both of them looked away and hadn't said a word. "You have such slender legs, Lien!" Ty Lee complimented. "You have a petite frame."

"Thanks, Ty Lee. But I like your curvy frame, better." She said while tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, Ty Lee smiling. "What do you think Arata? You like my bathing suit?"

Arata blushed and looked away, "You look beautiful as usual, Ty Lee."

The girl blushed with a smile. Everyone had just about scatted, Mai having an umbrella up and sitting town on a red towel. Lien had walked towards the ocean, letting her feet get soaked by the slightly warm water.

It felt good to be around water, she had missed the North Pole. And this was as much of a reminder of it she was ever going to see in a long while. Zuko had walked up to her, "Trying to get a tan?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"Not possible for someone as pale as me." She smiled, "I wish though."

Zuko and Lien had stood side by side, "You must miss home." He watched as she bent her knees, scooping some of the water and watching it slip through her fingers.

"Yeah, I do." Lien mumbled, "But I mostly miss my family."

"Have you tried to write them to tell them what's going on?" Zuko asked as she stood back up.

She shook her head, "I feel like my mother would be heartbroken if I told her. But I have to tell her soon, but I don't have the courage to now."

"I know there isn't much I can do, but-"

"Don't worry about it." Lien smiled, "Thanks for caring."

"Hey, beach bums, we're playing next. Ty Lee, get over here now!" Azula said as Lien looked over.

"You playing?" Zuko asked as she shook her head.

"I think you have enough players." She smiled as he then walked a short distance away, throwing off his shirt.

Lien's eyes widened as if on cue, the wind had blew his hair and flock a bird flew back. A bunch of girls started cooing and blushing over him, which annoyed Lien but she couldn't help but want to do the same.

Arata had walked over to Lien, a little steamed. "She has all those guys fawning over her! I mean, what am I? Chop liver?!"

The waterbender laughed, "Well, this is what I tried to warn you of."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Your right. You did warn me. So, did you have that discussion with Zuko?"

"No." Lien sighed, "I can never seem to bring it up."

"Too many people around. Its not the right atmosphere." He said, "C'mon, let's go watch the game."

As they finally made their way, squeezing through the other group of teens who were watching. She had already seen the net on fire and Azula gloating their victory which was "for all time" as she said. Arata and Lien had looked at each other with confusion and fear before joining the group. "Good game, guys." Arata said.

Before anyone else could speak, two boys had came over. "I'm having a party tonight." One boy said, talking to Ty Lee. "You should come by."

"Sure, I love parties!" Ty Lee said while smiling.

Both boys then looked at Mai and Lien, "Your friends can come too."

Mai and Lien both appeared confused while Ty Lee was still smiling. Azula then approached the boys, "What about me, my brother, and friend? Aren't you going to invite us?" The boys looked at each other skeptically, "You don't know who we are, do you?"

"Don't you know who we are? We're Chan and Ruon Jian." Chan had said, giving a smile.

"Yeah." His friend cosigned.

Azula and Ty Lee appeared pleased while Zuko, who walked forward, and his hand in a fist. His isster put her arm out to stop him. Chan rose a brow, "But fine, you're invited. Just so you know though, some of the most important teenagers in the Fire Nation are gonna be at this party so… try and act normal."

Azula smiled evilly, "We'll do our best.

They had left the beach and went to their beach house. They were eating their meal on a large table on a balcony outside. "Why didn't you tell those guys who we were?" Zuko finally asked his sister.

"I guess I was intrigued. I'm so used to people worshipping us." She answered.

Ty Lee nodded, "They should."

"Yes, I know, and I love it! But for once, I just wanted to see how people would treat us if they didn't know who we were." Azula then explained.

"This going to be one odd experiment." Lien commented, "I hope nobody steps out of line."

Azula smiled, "Well, I'll show them how foolish that would be."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Lien said as she took a bite of her smoked salmon.

* * *

Azula had made them head out to Chan's house early, in which Lien tried to explain the expression he used of when the party would start and that nobody comes on time. Still, it went in one ear and out the other. When they had reached the mansion of the Cliffside, Azula had tapped the ornate gold knocker on the large door. It didn't take long for the door open to show an unhappy Chan. "Um… You're a little early. No one's here yet."

"I heard you telling someone you'd be party from dusk till dawn." She then pointed at the horizon, "It's dusk so we're here."

"But that's just an expression." Chan finally said, Lien mentally saying _'I told you so.'_

"We are the perfect party guests. We arrive right on time because we are very punctual." Azula made a chopping motion with her left hand, hitting her right hand as she says 'punctual'.

The boy then shrugged and then opens the door more for them to come inside. They had walked in to see the large, elaborateldy decorated home and a large table covered with food at the center of the house. "All right, listen, My Dad's an admiral. He has no idea I'm having this party. So don't mess anything up."

"You think we're a wild bunch of banshees?" Arata asked, wondering why they had to receive that lecture.

Chan then looked at him, "I'm not saying that, but people have a habit of acting wild."

Arata shrugged and walked off, the group separating once again. Zuko and Lien had walked aimlessly, coming across Ruon Jian who was combing his hair while looking in a mirror. "Hey, first ones here, huh?"

"Yeah." Lien answered as he smiled. Zuko rolled his eyes.

The boy then walked away, "Pfft. He thinks he's so great. Well, what do you think of him?" He asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." She answered.

"You like him, don't you?" He asked as she gave him a confused expression.

"No, no I don't." She said as he continued to look in the direction of Ruon Jian.

Arata then walked over, "Hey, have you guys seen Ty- Nevermind."

Both Zuko and Lien had looked in the direction he was looking at to see a bunch of boys in a corner, knocked out. "What happened?" She asked.

"I can't even begin to explain." Arata shook his head, "I'm not gonna keep chasing her though."

Zuko then looked back at Arata, "It's a lost cause."

"Yeah, I see." He pointed to the group, "I don't wanna end like that."

Lien chuckled, "I'm sure she had a good reason for doing that."

"Well, I'm gonna mingle with some of the girls here. Might land me a pretty, rich girl." He then waved in which Lien smiled and waved back. "Hey Zuko, can you get me a snack?"

"Sure." He said as he walked away, leaving her standing not too far.

Arata had stumbled across Azula, finding her standing on the balcony alone. He looked around and then walked forward, "Princess Azula?"

The girl looked at him, a frown on her face. "What do you want?"

"I, uh, noticed you were by yourself so I thought I would give you some company." He said as they both stood there in silence.

"Are you afraid of me, Arata?" She asked as he looked around, wondering if it was trick question.

"Uh, yeah." He answered as she sighed. "Isn't everyone?"

Azula had looked at him, "You're right, everyone is. That's how it is supposed to be."

"You don't want everyone afraid of you though." He said as she continued to look away, "That's the problem."

The Princess sighed, "I can't believe I'm talking about this with a commoner. I mean, I want to be a regular girl too."

Even though he was a bit offended by the commoner statement, he decided to stick around and hear her out. "Well, I'm not a commoner I'm pretty wealthy. But anyway, so, you mean like you want to find love too, right?"

Azula looked at him, "Yeah."

"Azula, you're a very pretty girl but you can't just threaten people and do evil things to them and think they are going to want to be your boyfriend." He tried to explain, "Show a little niceness."

"Niceness?" She questioned, "What do you mean?"

He smiled, "You know how I said you're very pretty?" She nodded, "Say something nice about me."

"You are very muscular." She tried to compliment him like she tried Chan earlier, "And you're a very strong bender."

The Dai Li agent nodded, "See? If you act like that, any guy would fall for you. Just be honest and nice."

Both of them had stood there looking at one another, he brushed a lone strand of hair behind her ear. The Princess smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled away, she then grinned. "We'll be the most powerful couple in the entire world. We will dominat-"

"How about we take things step by step, all right?" He cut her off as she looked at him confused.

"I went too far, didn't I?" She asked as he nodded. "All right then. I'll try to be..._ nice_."

* * *

Lien rocked back and forth from her toes to her heels as she waited for Zuko. Soon Ruon Jian had walked over to her, asking her a few questions. Lien mostly answered them with one word, but he kept bothering her. "Can you just go away?" She finally asked, but it was too late. Zuko rushed over, pushing Ruon Jian and pulling Lien close.

"Whoa. What are you doing?" The boy asked as Lien looked up at Zuko, feeling worried and relieved.

"Stop talking to her." He said, angrily.

The boy then tried to approach Zuko, Lien shaking her head as to warn him. "Relax, it's just a party." Lien sighed as the Prince pushed the teen hard, sending him flying across the room and breaking a giant, expensive vase.

"Zuko, you didn't have to push him that hard." Lien said as he looked at her, "But thanks for saving me."

"I didn't want him near you." He said as she smiled, wondering if he felt jealous. She soon slowly got out of his grasp.

"I know, I didn't want him near me either."

"Who broke my Nana's vase?! Chan yelled as Ruon pointed at Zuko, Chan rave over and then pointed at the door. "That's it, you're out of here!"

Zuko glared at him, "I was just leaving!" He then took hold of Lien's hand, but Ruon grabbed her wrist.

"You can go by yourself, loser boy."

Chan smiled at Ruon, "Nice."

Lien glared at Ruon and let go of Zuko's hand to send a slap to Ruon's face, "Don't ever put your hands on me!"

She walked over to Zuko, walking alongside him as they walked out the door and slammed it behind them. "You okay?" He asked as she looked at her hand which was still tingling from when she had slapped Ruon.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can't believe that guy had the nerve to touch me." She said and then sighed, "I'm glad we got kicked out of that party. I wasn't sure if I can take anymore of it."

"I can't wait until this weekend is over." He finally said as the two walked alongside each other back to the beach house.

* * *

I bet you guys didn't expect though whole Arzula (ArataxAzula) pairing. I dunno if I'm going to continue that, maybe Ty Lee should be jealous.

**Lien**: The Chinese name meaning "Lotus"

**Doli**: The Native American name meaning "bluebird"

**Nianzu**: The Chinese name meaning "thinking of ancestors"

**Arata**: The Chinese name meaning "fresh"

**Yuki-onna: **Yuki-onna appears on snowy nights as a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair and blue lips. Her inhumanly pale or even transparent skin makes her blend into the snowy Despite her inhuman beauty, her eyes can strike terror into mortals. She floats across the snow, leaving no footprints and she can transform into a cloud of mist or snow if threatened.

R & R

Oh and if you are confused about ages:

Azula is 14

Ty Lee is 14

Lien is 14

Mai is 15

Zuko is 16

Arata is 15

Eiji is 13

Lifen is 2


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Lien never felt at home in the Fire Nation. She was always alone and continued to live her life that way, but that was all until a certain Princess had taken her as a friend and a Prince mended her lonely heart. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** So DreamsInMyHeart16 asked me could I do a new rendition of Winter's Flame. I loved the idea and I hope this story goes well!

* * *

**Book 3: Fire**

_Boiling Rock_

* * *

Weeks had passed since Lien had last seen Zuko. He left without a word, but she had an idea of where he had gone. The invasion on the day of the eclipse had turned out to be a failure for the Avatar and a victory for the Fire Nation. Lien had stayed by Azula's side as instructed and the more time went on, the more of a strain she felt on their friendship. She wasn't sure, but she felt like her friend was becoming crueler and crueler as time went by. Arata hadn't seen this side that Lien thought she was seeing, but Ty Lee had but she knew she wouldn't say anything about it to Lien in a direct way.

Today they were at boiling rock, Azula wanting some of the invasion prisoners to be tortured until they gave out whereabouts of the avatar. It would be their only way to locate him even though they saw victory in the future. He was still a problem nonetheless and he was problem they wanted to squash. Lien leaned against the wall, finding herself bored. "Look alive, sunshine." Ty Lee said while nudging on her side, "I know it's a little gloomy in here, but you'll be all right."

Lien looked at her and then sighed, "I'm not in the mood, Ty."

"I can tell. You're aura is such a depressing, blue hue. C'mon, let's go have some fun or something to take your mind off things." Ty Lee had taken the girls hands, Lien shaking her head.

"Now isn't the time. Shouldn't you be at your post? Azula will be here soon." The waterbender tried to convince her.

The acrobat merely shrugged her shoulders, "It'll be all right. Besides, Mai isn't even at her post."

Lien frowned at the mention of Mai's name. Ty Lee took noticed, "Just come on." The girl had dragged Lien to the second floor in the outside stairwell where they had seen Mai. They had no choice than to go to her since it would've been awkward to just walk by. "Hey Mai, Lien's been on post all morning."

"It's my job. If I knew I could've left, I would've done it sooner." She replied as Ty Lee chuckled and Mai kept her eyes away from them.

Their relationship was still broken and they were at odds with each other still. "Girls." They both turned to see the Warden, which happened to be Mai uncle. "We have a special prisoner."

"Who?" Mai asked as all three of them had their eyes on him.

"Prince Zuko. He posed as an imposter, what for? Nothing good, that's for sure." Lien and Mai's eyes widened, they both looked at each other and then looked away.

Ty Lee felt the sudden tensions, "Your auras are getting dark, come on guys. Calm down."

"I wish to see him." Lien finally said, "I am his betrothed under the orders of the Fire Lord and council."

The Warden had closed his eyes and gave a nod. "That is true. I'll arrange for it." He said as she gave him a nod and felt Mai's eyes on her form. Lien kept her eyes away and then soon followed behind the warden, knowing a goodbye wouldn't suffice. As she followed behind him, she had watched as he led her to a room that had nothing but a table and chair. "Wait here." He said before walking out of the room and leaving her.

It took a few more minutes before she heard Zuko's voice, "What are you doing here? Where are you taking me?" She heard, a smile dancing across her face as he was shoved in but managed to land on the chair. Sitting on it with his eyes on the guards, "I didn't do anything wrong."

The door had soon shut and Lien had walked over to him, walking into the light. "I was the one who asked you to come here."

His head soon went towards her direction, his eyes wide with surprise. "Lien? What are you doing here? Are you prisoner?"

"No," She shook her head, "Azula had us on a mission here. What are you doing here?" She then folded her arms.

He seemed to avoid the question, "How did you know I was here?"

Lien rose a brow, "The Warden is Mai's uncle and he told us you were here."

He sighed. "I'm just glad you're alright and not prisoner."

"Now why are you here, Zuko?" She persisted.

"I'm helping the Avatar. Sokka wants to rescue the war prisoners." He explained as Lien closed her eyes, wanting to smile with victory. She was glad that Zuko had turned a new leaf; he wanted to fight against this father.

She was overjoyed. "I'm proud of you." Her voice was soft and her eyes shyly looked away from him, "Very proud."

He smiled at her words, "I'm glad."

"But you have to get me out of here or the others will be in trouble." Zuko explained.

Soon a guard who was in charge of the control room had opened the door, "Ma'am, there's a riot going on. I'm here to protect you."

Lien furrowed her brows, "How noble." Her voice was sarcastic.

Zuko smirked at Lien's offended expression, "I think it's you that needs protection." He firebends at the guard's feet and rushed out the room, Lien bended the water from her canteen and put out the fire but then turned the water into ice so that the man was stuck on the ground.

"Bye bye!" She smiled and ran after Zuko. "Hey, wait up, will ya?" He kept running, but he slowed down enough for her to catch up. They had reached the bottom of another tower, trying to stay out of the chaotic riot. While on the way, a guard attempted to capture him, but Zuko cleverly threw him over his shoulder, Lien ducking so she wouldn't be hit. "Zuko!"

"Sorry." He said as he grabbed her hand until they reached Sokka.

"Zuko, good. We're all her-" He stopped when he noticed Lien, "You're that girl that fights with Azula that helps us, right?" He pointed at her, his face confused yet skeptical. Lien nodded her head, "How do I know you're not just playing us?"

"She's not, you got my word." Zuko defended her in which she gave him a smile, happy he came to her defense.

Sokka continued to look at her, squinting his eyes. "I still don't trust her yet…"

"Then let me prove myself to you." Lien had said, wanting to show her true intentions.

"Fine." He sighed, "Okay, so with the plan. All we need to now," He pointed to another tower, "is to grab the Warden and get the gondolas."

"And how do we do that?" The Prince asked.

The watertribe warrior looked back at him, "I'm not sure."

"Argh, I thought you thought this through." Zuko spoke his frustration.

His friend, however, went into hysterics. "I thought you told me its okay not to think everything through!"

The firebender clenched his first, "Maybe not everything. But this is kinda important." Zuko grabbed his head while Sokka put his finger on his chin in thought.

Lien, however, had her eyes on something else. "Hey, who's that girl? I think she's got it covered."

The girl did a series of flips and walk scaling, punching and knocking guards left and right. All of them watched in amazement as she was a one man army, taking everyone out swiftly and proficiently. Soon enough, she had grabbed the warden's headband and turned pull it down, turning it around so it tied on his mouth.

Her words were muffled from where they were standing, but she tightened it and let go before slamming him against the wall. "We've got the warden, now let's get out of here!" She yelled at them as they were running towards her, nearly out of breath from running so hard.

They had made their way towards the gondola, the guards were after and firebending but Lien had used her waterbending to extinguish the fires and protecting everyone. "Back off, we've got the Warden." Zuko threated them as the warden looked up from Chit Sang's shoulder, mumbling something under the tie. The guards were at a loss, loosening their stances and unsure of what to do. "Let's go." Zuko instructed as the group slowly and warily walked past the guards with their arms outstretched just incase they would have to attack again.

Zuko and Lien stood at the end of the platform while the rest ran towards the gondola, Suki already inside. "Everyone in!" Sokka was the first to board, the others following. Lien had kept her focus on anyone trying to attack Zuko while he was pushing down the lever. The gondola had slowly moved, but Zuko kept kicking the lever several times.

Lien had bended a stream of water and knocked back the guards that were running towards them. With one last kick, he broke the lever and grabbed Lien's arm and they ran for the gondola. Both of them jumped over the railing, Lien trying to extinguish the fire balls sailing over their head. Sokka had reached for Zuko's arm and Suki had reached for Lien, both of them managed to grab holds to the sides of the gondolas and climbed in.

"What were you guys doing back there?" Sokka asked.

"Making it so they can't stop us." Zuko answered.

"Way to think ahead." Sokka nodded of approval.

Suki then chimed in, "We're on our way."

All of them soon looked to Lien, "Why are you on here with us?" Zuko then asked, Sokka wanting to ask the same thing.

She looked at both of them, "Well, I don't know. I was so caught up in the moment that I just went with the flow." She laughed nervously.

"Wait. Who's that?" Sokka's father, Hakoda, then asked as all three of them turned their heads as Ty Lee and Azula as well as some guards are at the gondola tower.

"That's a problem. It's my sister and her friend." He said as Lien looked at Zuko and then back at Azula. She had put herself in this predicament.

Somehow, Azula began running on the lines of the gondola while Ty Lee carthwheeled onto them and then ran on it. Zuko had then placed a hand on Lien's shoulder, "We'll take care of this. Make sure everyone is safe."

With a nod of her head, they had all climbed on top of the roof to fight the rematches they seemed to be readying for. Lien kept her eyes on the canteen, unsure of what to do. Hakoda then placed a hand on her shoulder, turning around to look at him with curious eyes. "You're mixed nation, aren't you?"

Lien looked down, "Quite obvious, huh?"

"With eyes of the water tribe and pale skin. I would say its obvious, but I think you're very special." He then smiled as she gave him a shocked look.

"But how? I mean, its not like someone like me is appreciated in this kind of world." She replied, her eyes lowered.

The man placed a hand on her chin, "No, the world needs more people like you. Our world is too divided and you're the product of peace. Your parents saw no lines, no boundaries. That's what love and peace is. Everyone in a world where there are no restrictions of whom they love and what they want to be."

It brought a smile on her face, his words. She wasn't quite sure why he was telling her this now, but she had a feeling that it was to cheer her up. "Thank you."

"There's a smile." He gave her a ruffle of her hair, "You seemed trouble and I know I might be a little optimistic here. But we'll get away."

Maybe his words were to reassure himself as well. She definitely felt better, but there was still a part of her stinging. Azula had to have known she was in here and she was probably furious.

Suddenly, a bunch of movement happened from inside which made her eyes dashed for the warden. He was next to Chit Sang, screaming out of the window. "Cut the line!"

Lien immediately ran to the window to see the guards holding a metal object near the wheel in which control the gondola. Oh no, this was definitely trouble. It suddenly stopped, but it swayed to and fro slowly. Ty Lee's voice was loud and clear, "They are about to cut the line!"

"Then it's time to leave. Goodbye Zuko." Azula cruel voice had said, Lien had listened on to see what was happening and the gondola soon moved and began sailing back the tower. They were doomed.

"The gondola's about to go!" Zuko said.

Hakoda then said, "I hope this things floats."

Lien narrowed her eyes and climbed up the roof, "I have to stop this." Lien said as she looked at Zuko and Sokka, "I have to stop pretending." She whispered.

"What are you going to do?" Zuko asked as she shook her head.

"Something I should've done a long time ago." Lien said, but before she could move she had caught something happening. Black, thin objects were being thrown at the guards, pinning them.

"What are you doing?!" The Guard asked the culprit.

"Saving the boy I loved and the friend who betrayed me." Lien then noticed Mai as she had taken down the guards single handedly, Lien wasn't sure why Mai was doing this but she had assumed that it wasn't for her but for Zuko.

Soon enough, Mai fought her way through the gondola wheel and kicked away at the metal object that stopped the lines from loosening. Soon it began to move, "Who is that?" Sokka asked.

The others join in to look back at the tower. "It's Mai." Zuko said shocked.

Lien had noticed Azula then making her way over, "I should save her."

"No." Zuko grabbed her arm, Lien looking at him. "She saved us, don't make what she did be wasted."

"What is she doing?!" Azula said furiously as Ty Lee shrugged, making a "I don't know" sund.

Soon enough, the gondola had reached the outer part of the crater and the entrance tower. The door opened and Suki rushed out along with the others as Hakoda silently instructed for Chit Sang to throw the warden back in the gondola. "Sorry Warden, your record is officially broken."

The man continued to struggle in his bondages on the floor as they ran and went up a rocky incline. "Well, we made it out. Now what?" Suki asked.

"Azula was here and so that mean she had taken the zeppelin." All of them looked at her as she walked towards the edge of the cliff. "That's our ticket out of here." She pointed at it as it was docked at the shore.

Back at the gondola tower, Mai was brought in front of Azula by the guards. The Princess appeared angry, Ty Lee and Arata beside her. The pale, Fire Nation girl had lowered her head so that her fringe covered her eyes. "Leave us alone." She said the guards. The ones holding Mai leg go and did a Fire Nation customary bow, the girl soon lifted her head up. "I never expected this from you. Lien, but not you." Ty Lee clasped her hands, staring at Mai and back at Azula with fear. "The thing I don't understand is why? Why would you do it? You know the consequences. "

Azula lowered her head down and glared at Mai, "I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you."

Azula's face scrunched up in fury. "No, you miscalculated! You should have feared me more!" She yelled before getting into and stance and Mai brought up on of her stilettos.

Mai's weapon glinted under the sunlight and just as Azula began to strike, the acrobat jabbed her back with a series of punches. Mai was stunned as the Princess gasped and fell to the ground. "Come on," Ty Lee said as she pulled Mai's arm, "Let's get out of here."

Arata sighed heavily and then released the metal wire under his sleeve and wrapped it around the two girls, binding them. Ty Lee looked at Arata with sad eyes as Azula glared at them from the ground, "You're both fools!"

Guards soon came as Arata helped Azula up with his free arm, wrapping it around her waist as she placed most of her weight on him. The guards then capture Ty Lee and Mai, letting Arata release his wire and it attracting back in his sleeve. "What shall we do with them, princess?"

"Put them somewhere I'll never have to see their faces again. And let them rot." She said as the guards had taken them away, she then looked at Arata. "Lien is next."

The boy tried to make his face stay unreadable but he was unsure of what he would have to do next.

* * *

The zeppelin had soon arrived to the Western Air Temple where Sokka and Zuko had said they had been staying since the Invasion, when they docked near the temple. The group was standing in front of it and they were the first three to come out.

"Lien?" Katara said surprised as the other waterbender waved and smile. "What are you doing here? And what are you guys doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?" She fired question after question.

Lien then rubbed the back of her head, "Change of plans."

"And the war balloon kind of got destroyed." Zuko then answered.

Aang smiled, "Sounds like a crazy fishing trip."

"Did you at least get some good meat?" Toph asked.

Sokka then spoke, "I did." He closed his eyes, "The best meat of all," and then opened them. "The meat of friendship and fatherhood."

Suki, Haokda, and Chit Sang then disembarked. "I'm new. What's up everybody?" Chit Sang said and waved.

Katara meanwhile teared up at the sight of her father, "Dad." She ran towards him, embracing him.

"Hi Katara." Hakoda smiled warmly.

Katara then let go of him, "How are you here? What's going on?" Her eyes then shifted to her sibling, "Where did you go?"

"We.. kind of went to a Fire Nation prison." Sokka blurted.

Zuko and Lien both nodded their heads, agreeing as the sister pulled her brother by his arm and all three of them hugged their father. Lien looked up at Zuko who smiled, seemingly reaching her hands towards his but changed her mind.

"Seriously, you guys didn't find any meat?" Toph asked in disbelief.

Sokka rolled his eyes and smiled, "Coming from the guy who loves meat. Sorry, Toph. We didn't get any."

"Don't worry, I'll prepare dinner." Katara said as Lien then walked over.

"I'll help." She offered as the caramel-skinned girl looked surprised. "If that's okay."

Katara smiled, "Sure, its no problem. I could use a helping hand." And with that said, Lien had caught up with her and walked alongside her towards the kitchen. "I'm still surprised to see you here."

Lien sighed, "I'm surprised I'm here too. I felt so obligated to help Azula and some part of me didn't want to do it anymore and I… I stuck to it."

"I'm glad. Its nice to have another waterbender on the team." Katara complimented, "You'll fit right in." Lien felt relieved by her words, she was nearly afraid of when it came to her fitting in with the group or not.

The pale skinned girl's mind then wandered to Ty Lee and Mai, even though she and Mai were at odds she had wondered what happened to her. She was definitely suffering because she had tried to save them, she wished there was something she could've done, but what?

When the food was done, both girls served everyone by placing the food upon the table. Lien had sat inbetween Zuko and Toph, a bowl of rice with miso ontop of it. She didn't want to eat much, especially after seeing how Sokka and Chit Sang were eating.

Zuko had looked at her from the corner of his eyes, her eyes on her food and her chopsticks tapping on the bowl. Why did she feel so nervous suddenly? Why did she feel like there was something wrong? Lien had looked Zuko, feeling a pair of eyes on her. "What?"

"Are you… all right?" He managed to ask, "What's wrong?"

What could she say? Could she say that she felt like she made a wrong move? Maybe following her gut feeling was the best idea, what if she made the wrong move? "I… I am just a little uneasy." She managed to say.

"What for?" She immediately looked to her left towards the blind earthbender, "I don't smell, do i?"

Lien managed to crack a smile, "Not hardly but…" Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on her. Well, this was just uncomfortable now.

"Its okay, Lien. You can be open with us." Katara goaded, putting everything on the table. Lien had looked at everyone who was looking at her patiently.

"It's just… I feel like maybe I made the wrong move." She admitted truthfully, "Not that being good is bad but that I had left a little too soon."

Aang arched a brow, "What do you mean? You think maybe you should've stayed by Azula a little more?"

Lien nodded her head, "I don't know what she's planning next and so we're blindsided now. If I had stayed longer than maybe I would've been more help to you all." She sighed as she then closed her eyes, "I feel like something bad is going to happen."

Everyone looked at each other, but then Hakoda decided to speak. "You can never predict someone." He began, Lien opening her eyes and looking at him as he continued on. "You can know someone their entire life and even though you suspect they might do what they said, they can end up changing. Life isn't always predictable and neither are people."

He was right; Azula could say one thing and do another. It hadn't mattered if she stayed or left, what Azula had planned was probably out of her control. "Right…" She nodded her head, agreeing with the words of the Southern Watertribe Leader. "I've known Azula since I was young and she has changed so much. I can't really expect what she'll say or do next, so it is inevitable."

"Exactly." Hakoda went on to say, "You are doing a good deed for the world by helping the Avatar. Never feel like you've done something wrong, the Avatar needs as many people and with you on his side victory will soon come."

His words were comforting and they made her feel better. Even though there was a twinge of fear, she decided that things were better how they were now than before. "I won't worry anymore."

And so dinner turned to be quite comical and fun, the many different personalities and benders all around. It almost made Lien forget that there was a war waging on outside, especially since they were able to get along so peacefully. All of them friends, all of them living in different cultures, but in their hearts they were the same.

Just looking at all of them had made her smile, even when they questioned what she was so happy about she couldn't find the words to say it. It almost made her think about her, Ty Lee, and Azula and Mai. They were all different but united but things had changed, she could only hope that this group would last longer.

Zuko had looked at Lien, who was smiling at everyone and answering a few questions that the group had asked her. She soon had looked away from Suki and then looked at Zuko, "What's wrong?" She managed to ask him.

He shook his head and looked away, "Its just been a while since I've seen you smile like that."

Her eyes widened a fraction but soon she found herself smiling again. "I feel… at home." She found herself saying, "Its peaceful here."

* * *

The morning had come, everyone asleep in their sleeping bags save for Lien. Her gut feeling was getting worse and so she had slept in spurts that night, unable to get a full good length of sleep. Lien had been looking through the pillars, her eyes searching for some sign. Maybe she was just paranoid, she couldn't decipher which. The birds were chirping in their usual manner, the sound of water form the fountains calming her nerves. She could feel herself calming down, "What are you doing awake?" Aang asked her as she looked at him.

"I didn't feel right…" Lien answered truthfully, she looked away from him and then caught on the sight of a large object. "It's a bomb!"

Aang was immediately alert and twirled his gliding, using airbending to close the doors.A bomb had hit the top of the cliff and exploded as a rain of bombs kept hurling towards them. The first one had woke everyone else up

More bombs were being sent, Lien placing her hands over her head as she tried to calm her nerves. She had to calm down, she knew that the only person who could be doing this was Azula. Azula… She was going to fight Azula now? She bit down on her lip, feeling hesitant and afraid. What was she going to do? How could she handle this? Soon she felt the walls shake and turned to see Toph and Haru had created a tunnel, Toph instructing them that they were going to escape.

Lien had look away from the tunnel and then towards outside. She couldn't run from Azula forever and so, she ran towards the airships. "Lien!" Aang called out to her as the pale-skinned girl went speeding towards the airship. Zuko had turned to see her, not even bothering to say a word as he ran after her. "Lien, Zuko, no!" Aang called out to them, but they were too far away.

The dark-haired waterbender wasn't sure what she was going to do but she knew that she couldn't act like a coward now that she had made it this far. She jumped over the crumpled portions of wall and ceiling from the large temple, she had nearly fallen but she found the ability to keep going. Lien had sent three large shards of ice towards the airships which had taken one down since she had hit some of the vital points of the ship.

Soon she felt someone next to her and look to see that it was Zuko firebending at the airships, but both their attentions to turned Azula, whow as smilingly in a rather maniacal way. "What are you doing here?" Zuko asked his sister.

Lien could see that Azula, emotionally, was distant. "You mean it's not obvious yet?" She opened her arms out to the air, "I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child and destroying all who betrayed me!"

She felt a sharp pain to her chest, knowing that Lien was the one who had done but it made her wonder what just happened to Mai and Ty Lee? Were they…? Zuko had pushed Lien out the way as an explosion separated them. When the smoke cleared, Lien had noticed Zuko was running up a pillar and going towards Azula.

She felt metal wrapping around her form and she had shot the through the air, her legs swinging around as she tried to free herself. Her body had hit against another person, her eyes closed as she then opened her eyes and looked up to see that it was Arata. "Arata…" She said his name as he looked at her with an unreadable expression. Was he going to…?

"You have to get out of here." He said, "Azula has lost it." He went onto say as the waterbender looked in the direction of the two siblings fighting on an airship.

"What do you mean she's lost it?" Lien asked as he removed the wire from her form.

The boy shook his head, "She's gone off her rocker, Lien. She's not all there…"

"What happened to her?" She asked, angry and worried.

The Dai Li agent had placed his hands on her shoulder, "She sent Ty Lee and Mai in the most rotten part of the prison. She plans to kill them after the comet."

Her eyes had widened, "K-Kill them?!"

"And she plans to kill you too, Lien. She's gone crazy after you three betrayed her, she hasn't been the same. I don't know what to do." He went on to say, his hand on his head as he sighed.

It was hard for Lien to soak all of this in. What could she do? Maybe she shouldn't have left, maybe Azula would've clung onto some of her sanity if she had stayed beside her. "I have to take care of this."

"Lien you can't change her mind." Arata argued as the girl looked at him from over her shoulder, "You have to stop her once and for all."

Did he mean to say that Lien had to… "Let me at least protect, Zuko." She had said as Arata nodded and made a move to go back into the airship. She had stood her ground a she felt the ship going closer to the Firebending siblings. Lien had managed to jump onto the ship with them, but by the time she had made even remotely close to Zuko it had collided with the one she was just on. All three of them fell, Lien and Zuko reaching out to each other as they were soon separated and then fell. All three of them were falling through the air, before a pair of warms had grabbed onto them and lifted them into Appa's saddle.

Lien had frantically looked Arata while Zuko was determining his sister's fate in which she proved wrong once she found a way to get a good hold onto the nearby cliff. "Of course she did."

"You can't leave yet." Lien told Aang, "Where is Arata?!" They had soon seen a wire connecting not too far from Azula and a boy sliding towards her direction. Azula had grabbed onto him, but something happened. She had cut it and disconnected Arata from it, making him fall. "ARATA!" Lien cried, nearly leaning out of the saddle.

Zuko had held her back as she tried to fight herself off him, wanting to rescue him even though it was clearly impossible. The waterbender cried as Aang looked down and pulled the reins, Appa flying away. All they could endure was silence and the loud cries of Lien who had lost her friend.

It was nighttime as they had been staying at a rocky hill, Lien far away from the group. It had taken her some time to stop crying or more like she felt like she couldn't cry anymore than she already had. It was her fault that Arata was gone, she should've fought Azula instead of debating what she had to do. Why did she keep clinging onto old memories? Everything was her fault, she could've saved him.

Everyone kept offering her words comfort, but they had done nothing for her. Especially when she felt so guilty and the eyes of Arata's mother kept entering her mind. How could she tell his mother that he had died? Surely she would blame Lien for not saving him when she had the chance, it was all her fault.

* * *

Poor Arata and I am so sorry I made this chapter short. The next one will be longer, I promise!

**Lien**: The Chinese name meaning "Lotus"

**Doli**: The Native American name meaning "bluebird"

**Nianzu**: The Chinese name meaning "thinking of ancestors"

**Arata**: The Chinese name meaning "fresh"

**Yuki-onna: **Yuki-onna appears on snowy nights as a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair and blue lips. Her inhumanly pale or even transparent skin makes her blend into the snowy Despite her inhuman beauty, her eyes can strike terror into mortals. She floats across the snow, leaving no footprints and she can transform into a cloud of mist or snow if threatened.

R & R


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Lien never felt at home in the Fire Nation. She was always alone and continued to live her life that way, but that was all until a certain Princess had taken her as a friend and a Prince mended her lonely heart. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** So DreamsInMyHeart16 asked me could I do a new rendition of Winter's Flame. I loved the idea and I hope this story goes well!

* * *

**Book 3: Fire**

_The Snow Woman_

* * *

Weeks had passed since they had seen Azula at the Air Temple. They were now staying in Ember Island in the old mansion that had belonged to Zuko and his family. Lien had kept herself, not wanting to talk to anyone despite how hard they tried to cheer her up. In the day she had locked herself in her room and at night she had roamed the beach, hoping that she would be able to get over her feelings. Her form of grief wasn't a helpful one, she had known that and she knew she was hurting them by blocking them out and not even bothering to eat dinner. They had left food at her door and she would just let it sit there and sit there, not even feeling like she was worthy enough to enjoy food after what she felt was her fault.

Tonight was another night that she had decided to enjoy the beach at night. She had sat down at the shoreline with her knees pulled to her chest, inhaling the smell of ocean air. It was another reminder of him as she thought about the last time she was here with him. Her azure eyes had filled up with tears all over again and she felt herself crying. "It's my entire fault." She whimpered her arms around her legs as she buried her face in her knees. "It's my entire fault… I knew…. I knew I should've stayed."

"What has you so upset?" The voice had caught her off guard, her sob stuck in her throat as she lifted up her head and looked around. Who was it?

"Who are you?" Lien asked, standing as she looking around in search of the owner of the voice. "I'm not afraid of you! Show yourself!"

A chuckle had echoed all around her which made a brows furrow and her eyes narrow. "I am inside you, Lien."

"Inside.." She placed her hand over her chest, "me…?"

"Yes, I am apart of you Lien and you are a part of me." The voice had said to her as Lien wasn't sure what to make of it.

And that when she felt everything around her growing cold, she felt the chill of went all around even though she was still at the beach. "Who are you?" She finally asked.

"I am the reason you have life." The words confused the teen, "But we'll meet again soon enough."

And with that, the chill had gone and Lien was standing there confused. Who was that? "The reason I have life?" She removed her hand from her chest only to see a single, pristine snowflake.

The girl's eyes widened as it had soon melted. Well, she had to be dreaming and none of this could be true, she had to have had some sort of hallucination. "What are you doing out here?"

She quickly turned around to see it was Zuko, her nerves calming. "I came out here to think."

"You can't keep blaming yourself, Lien." The former prince went onto say as she looked down at her feet.

"I know but… but mayb-"

"There was nothing you could do. Arata knew the risks of being a Dai Li agent and had accepted them, even if you did save him his life would still be in danger either way." He was right, she knew it but she couldn't believe it.

Before she could find the words to say, she felt her eyes glassing up again. The strange occurrence that had happened that moment ago was now far from her mind. She felt Zuko's warm chest against her face, the action had surprised her. He was… holding her? At first, all she did was stand there in shock but she felt her arms wrap around him, her hands gripping at the back of his shirt at his shoulder blades. Part of her wanted to blush, being so close to him and smelling of smoke and sandalwood. He had smelled nice, he was warm and comforting. It almost made her not even want to cry, she could feel herself calming and the sadness almost becoming a faint memory. "Thank you." She finally said, finding words after standing there in bewilderment.

He soon pulled away, "You sure?" He asked her as she nodded her head, her arms now down at her sides as she kept her eyes away from him. "You're not alone in this."

"I know that." Lien said as she looked at him and then closed her eyes, "I never was."

A small smile was on his face as he then watched her turn away from him, her eyes looking out at the ocean. "I'm glad I still have you, Zuko. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you were to die…" She found herself whispering, he had leaned forward.

"What was that?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Nothing, you don't have to worry so much. I know I have been acting like myself, but I am fine." She then placed her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry so much."

His eyes had somewhat narrowed, her words only continuing with his suspicion. But he couldn't force her to talk; it would take time before she had come around and talk to him. "I'm going back to the mansion." He said as he began to walk back, she continued to look out into the ocean as his footsteps had slowly left her line of hearing.

Maybe she should've told him what was troubling her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had raised her right hand and placed it on her chest, her eyes closing as she wondered if she would hear that voice again. The voice of the woman with the lonely and sad voice.

She wasn't sure what the woman had meant or what she had wanted from Lien, but for some reason she felt like she had known this woman her whole life but what did she want? Why did she speak to her today? Maybe she was a sign of something or maybe it was just her consciousness losing grip.

And so, Lien had returned back to her room to finally get some sleep. At least her mind was focused on something else other than Arata's death.

* * *

The morning had soon come and Lien had rolled in her sleep, the sun on her skin as it came through the window. She had hummed and then turned, not yet ready to wake up until the warmth of the sun's rays had disappeared and everything felt cold. The room felt like she was in the middle of a blizzard, her body shivering and her teeth chatter. Her eyes immediately opened and she had gasped as she had seen the floating woman hovering over her. Her hair was floating ethereally, her breath colder than the ice of the North Pole. "W-Who are you?!" Lien yelled at the woman, afraid of what she was seeing and what was going on.

Maybe she was still dreaming but as soon as she attempted to move, she realized she had no control of her body. The woman's small, cold hands had then touched her cheeks, Lien could feel frostbite coming upon those areas in which made her wince from the burning-like sensation. "You are more beautiful than the day you were born."

The azure eyes of the waterbender as soon fixated on the woman, her words surprising her. "W-What do you mean? Who are you?" She asked again, growing more impatient.

The snow-skinned woman had chuckled, a smiling twinkle in her eyes as her black, featureless eyes had looked back into Lien's. "As I have told you before, my dear. You are a part of me and I am a part of you."

"I… I don't understand." The waterbender said, her eyes closing tightly as the frostbite had gone worse.

"The day you were born, I had given you a large portion of my soul in order for you to live." The woman went on to explain, Lien growing more scared and confused as the woman continued. "I am the reason that you breathe life. Can't you see? You look exactly like me."

The girl had tried to fight even though it was fruitless, "That's not true! I am a product of my mother and father's love! I have my mother's eyes and my father's smil-"

"And you have my skin, you have my hair, and you have my soul." The woman went on to say, "Neither your mother or your father have skin so pale."

She was right, but Lien did not want to admit that. "S-So!" She went on to say, "I am nothing like you."

"What is there to fear, Lien? I only want what is best for you. You are my everything." The woman's forehead had pressed against Lien's own, her nose barely touching Lien's as each time the woman had touch her she had felt those areas go numb and cover with frost. "One day, you and I will be together again and life shall be anew for me."

"W-What are you saying?" Lien had asked.

The woman's blue lips had formed a smile, "It will happen soon." The woman kissed the girl's forehead before slowly disappearing into many snowflakes. Lien had finally been able to move and the frostbite on her face was gone.

What… What had just happened? She had soon got on her feet and then ran out of the room, looking down the hallway. She soon found herself running, trying to remember what room that had belonged to Zuko. When she had finally found it, she had immediately opened the door just to see him stretching his arms above his head, his eyes soon meeting her own.

She took one step before she ran toward him, her arms circling his torso and her eyes shut tightly. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but he knew something had scared her. She was cold and shivering, her knees buckling as if she was going to fall.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, moving her back alittle so he could see her face. "Lien, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what's wrong!" She yelled, shaking her head from side to side. "I saw this woman…"

"Woman?" Zuko repeated incredulously, "What woman?"

Lien tried her best to explain despite her distress, "I don't know who she is but she said she knew me. She said that I have some of her soul a-and, and that we would see each other again. And she was so cold and… and I don't know what to do!"

Of course, he thought that she was making this up. Who would believe anything she said? Then again, who was he to question anything that sounded this bizarre? Aang's soul had left to the spirit world and so anything could be possible in regards to that. "Maybe we should ask Aang about this. He knows about Spirits, he's the Avatar."

Lien found herself calming down since Zuko had brought up a valid point. Maybe her only option was to tell Aang about what happened, he could probably figure something out. Zuko had then made a notion for her to follow him towards the group. When she finally met up with them, they all circled her and asked her many questions if she was all right and did she eat.

It felt overwhelming to be greeted by so many worried faces, but she felt happy. Lien smiled at their concern, Katara giving her a hug and checking her temperature. The girl was really motherly, something that Lien had admired about her.

"All right!" Sokka then shouted amongst the voices, everyone quieted and looked at him. "Give her some air, this the first time she's been out for weeks,"

The watertribe warrior wasn't one to stay serious for long, but this had seemed to surprise everyone. "Thank you, Sokka."

"No need to thank me." The boy said while placing his arms behind your head, "Just keepin' order around the place.

Suki and Katara both gave him a deadpanned expression, "Right.." Katara said to her brother's statement.

The dark-haired girl laughed before looking at the young monk, "Aang, I have to ask you something."

"What is it?" He asked, his grey eyes wide with curiosity.

Without trying to rush, she had explained the events that happened this morning in which had everyone afraid and confused. Aang seemed unsure and wondered if he had ever encountered a spirit like that before in the spirit world, but he couldn't remember anything like it. "Wow, I never heard of a spirit like that."

"She sounds familiar, doesn't she Sokka?" Katara then asked her brother, who looked at her and nodded her head.

"Yeah, she sounds like that old story we used to hear when we were kids." Sokka added before rubbing his chin, "I don't remember all of the story though."

"But what do you remember?" Lien asked, feeling like she had some sort of hope.

"If we're going to be telling stories then let's go do it in a more comfortable place!" Suki then went on to say.

Toph stuck her finger in her ear, trying to remove in wax that her finger could reach. "Comfortable? What do we need to be comfortable for?"

Zuko then looked at Lien, who he could tell was growing nervous and impatient. "Let's go to the living room." He then said, "That way everyone can sit down."

Everyone didn't disagree and so everyone began walking back to the mansion. It was a silent walk but more like everyone was worried or so it seemed. Lien felt guilty, they had been worried about her for weeks and at first sign of something good, she had worried them again.

When everyone had taken a seat and settled on the couches, Lien had sat next to Zuko as Katara then began to retell the story from what she remembered. "In the South pole, my mother had always told me a story about this woman who was the Goddess of Winter. She wasn't a waterbender or from the South pole, but fromt e Fire Nation, but she is joint between both cultures." She said which had Zuko look with wonder and Lien amused, "The story doesn't explain how she began the Goddess of Winter, but a most memorable tale is how she fell in love with a traveler."

"Yeah, I remember that part!" Sokka added, his voice filled with enthusiasm. "There were these two travels, one old guy and one young guy. They had stayed at an old hut and fell asleep, but during the night the Snow Woman had came in and killed the old man, but she left the young alone. She claimed he was handsome and so she left him be."

Toph snorted, "Handsome? Please…"

Katara then nodded, "But before she left, she told him to never to speak of her to anyone or she would kill him. He had promised and then she had left, but later on he meets a beautiful woman and he falls in love. They have, I think three children, and he ends up telling his wife the story of his encounter with the Snow Woman."

"But surprisingly enough, the woman he married was the Snow Woman but instead of leaving their children fatherless, she had melted into water."

"That's…. That's tragic." Suki sighed, her hand on her cheek.

Toph folded her arms, "Its stupid if you ask me. Why was it such a big deal that he blabbed about it? Even though he should've kept his mouth shut like he promised."

"Well, that I don't know. It's only a tale, it might not be the truth story." Katara shrugged and then looked at Lien, "But I don't understand why she would want Lien."

Lien looked down at her folded hands that rested in her lap, "I can't begin to imagine either."

Zuko had looked at her and then at Aang, "Do you think you can contact any of the previous Avatars and asked if had any met her?" He asked asked.

"I could always try." The boy stood and then went outside, "I need some time to meditate. Meanwhile, Lien, don't worry so much. We'll protect you."

The girl's eyes widened as she looked up, "Protect me?"

"Yeah," Toph went on to say, "when you were with Azula, you protected us."

Lien smiled, "And so it's our turn to help you." Katara placed her hand on the pale girl's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Thanks guys." Lien said, her eyes looking away from them for a brief second. "I'm grateful to have you all, but this is something I need to deal with on my own." She looked at all of them, "It only feels right if I do it on my own."

Katara and Sokka looked at each other, Suki's face showing her concern as well. "When you need us, we'll be there then." Suki finally spoke.

Lien had gave a nod, "That's all I can really ask for."

Zuko, even though she had put on a brave front, had seen the uneasiness, the questioning on her face. She even tucked a lock of hair behind ear, still unsure. She had always wanted to fight her own battles even if meant that she would suffer. She always put herself second and others first, "Should we tell Aang to stop meditating?" Toph asked.

"No," Katara shook her head, "if he can find any piece of information about Yuki – onna then it will benefit u-, I mean Lien, then it will hurt her."

Aang then soon came back, "Well, that was fast." Suki went on to say.

"That's because none of the spirits would answer me." Aang sighed, "It was like they weren't allowed to."

Lien narrowed her eyes, "So I was right. This something I have to handle on my own."

* * *

Everything was starting to go back to normal after a few days. Even yesterday, after they had watched the Ember Island players do a play about their lives they were slowly getting to a normal comfortable pace. The play, however, did make everyone get a bit agitated and uncomfortable, but the more they didn't talk about the better they felt. Lien had knew that going in the first place was a bad idea, but who was she to convince them not to go? Maybe it was what they needed.

That morning, Lien had woken up to see she was still in her room and it was the same warm temperature. Ever since those few days ago, she hadn't encountered that woman ever again. Sometimes she didn't know whether to think if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but she felt glad that she was alone again for another morning.

She had sat up from her bed and opened the window next to her bed and looked out, enjoying the sunrise that had just begun. The sky was different array of colors, different yellows and orange. The sun even had a reddish, golden hue. She still woke up so early in the day, it was like she was back in her old home in the Fire Nation.

She then noticed a small form at the beach, which surprised her. She wondered who could be up this morning, but her first bet was on Zuko. Biting down on her lip, she contemplated if she should go there and see if he was all right, she felt her legs moving on their own and soon she was out of her room and traveling down the hall of the mansion.

It hadn't taken her long to find him, getting to him without stumbling through a few rocks and tripping with her feet somewhat sinking in the sand. When she finally reached him, she had stopped a few feet behind him.

All he was doing was staring out into the horizon, probably thinking over many things. If anyone had a lot on their shoulders more than Aang, it had to be Zuko. He had changed so much, some changes she hadn't fully met and was afraid she might not get use to or like. "Zuko?"

The boy had slowly turned his head, looking over his shoulder. "What are you doing awake this early?" He asked before fully turning around.

"I always wake up this early. Fire Nation customs are hard to forget." She said with a smile, "How are you feeling?"

Zuko had looked off to the side, "I just have a lot on my mind?"

She tried to figure out what would be the main thing bothering him. Her worried features had softened, "Your thinking about Iroh, aren't you?"

And after she had said that, he turned his back to her – to everything. His face was hidden from her, but suddenly his tall back and broad shoulders seemed small, tired, and very, very lonely.

Lien contemplated on what she could say to him. How could she make him feel better? She searched her soul for something, anything, but she came up empty. After an interminable, miserable silence, he finally spoke. "Why did I do it?" Her eyes had lowered towards the sand at their feet. How could this be the card fate had dealt two people so honest and determined? It just didn't seem fair. "Was it just so I could give the only person who believed in me back to my father? I gave away someone who loved me to someone who didn't just to be empty handed? He was trying to make me important. Help me carry me all the way to the top. He wanted to see him prosper. Be so successful, the kind they write about. He wanted to me become a man, a true Fire Nation Prince." His voice had begun to shake.

Lien wasn't sure he still knew she was there. If he did, it seemed he no longer cared. "I thought we were shooting for the same dream. I felt like I could do anything. So what the hell am I doing here, fine, while he's… he's agni-knows-what?! I just turned around and left him to the wolves!"

It tore her apart to hear him talk like that. She couldn't bear to just stand and listen. And so, she walked forward and soon as she was close enough she wrapped her arms around him as far as they would go, and pressed her face against his warm back.

He said nothing.

"Iroh said a long time ago, before Lu Ten's death, that you were like a son to him." No, she told herself, you can't cry. Zuko was in far more pain than she was. But to no avail. The tears began to fall, and she struggled ahead. "I know how much you cared about Iroh, but he knows what you did because he cares about you. He'll always forgive you. Don't you see? It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself; you were still figuring things out. He doesn't want you to blame yourself. Just… Please, don't blame yourself…"

Zuko listened, saying nothing. Or perhaps he didn't even hear her. Why did words feel so powerless when she needed them most? What good were they if she couldn't comfort someone she cared for when they needed it most? After several long minutes, she felt Zuko relax. "What am I supposed to do without him?"

He gave a short bark of laughter, but there was no humor in it. He soon choked back a sob and fell silent. Lien felt her arms around him tightening, wanting to support him and comfort him in a way that could help but there was nothing she could think of.

And so, the sun had slowly rised and they had stood in silence and for the briefest second. Lien felt his warm, large hand grab onto her wrist for a few minutes before loosening and letting it go. Out of shyness and out of worry, she had soon let him go and then turned and walked away. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him how she felt.

Later on that morning, Lien was sitting as the steps of the large fountain viewing area with Toph and Katara. In the area was Zuko and Aang practicing their firebending, shirtless mind you. Lien had found herself blushing at the sight of Zuko, but instead of keeping her eyes on his form she kept forcing herself to look at Katara who was talking to her about waterbending and different forms. Toph was taking a nap, leaving them to talk about the sole element and all the things you can do and how a certain movement can manipulate the water from doing what attack and to a different one. "So, even though I was going to making a waterwhip I had to come up with a different strategy at the last second and made it a tentacle." Katara went on with her explanation, Lien halfway listening and halfway admiring the sheen of sweat on Zuko's chest.

"That must've been some enemy." Lien went on with her half listening.

The boys were close and so they could hear what they were saying. She had to keep acting like she was fully into the conversation. "Yeah, they were. But of course, they were no match for us." Katara bragged a little, an arrogant smirk on her face.

Lien finally looked away from Zuko and then at her, sharing a smile with the caramel-skinned waterbender. "Your one of the strongest girls I know, Katara."

"Don't count yourself out, Lien. I never knew you were such a good archer." said Katara, "I would love to know how to use a weapon."

"Well, archery isn't the only then I am good at. Long ago, a friend of mine told me I had to pick up on a means of self-defense since I didn't know I was a waterbender." Lien said while the right corner of Zuko's mouth had went up in a small smile.

The other female had then looked at Aang and Zuko's vigorous training, "It must've been hard growing up in the Fire Nation and disregarding half of who you are."

The pale-skinned girl then followed Katara's gaze to the two boys, "Not at all. I was used to it." Zuko and Aang had then stopped their training, bowing towards each other. Both of them had walked over, Lien giving him a towel and Katara handing them canteens of water. "You're becoming more and more of a firebender, Aang." Lien complimented him, "Your forms were almost perfect."

"Really?!" Aang said excitedly, any notices of his improvement had made him happy.

The girl gave him a nod and smile which made Aang feel twice as better. She then turned her attention to Zuko, who was drying his hair from the sweat of their training. It almost felt odd being next to him like this, she had tried her hardest to act like she didn't notice anything.

Still, she felt a bit uncomfortable now that she had seen the play yesterday. Those scene s with Zuko and Katara, weren't all that pleasing and did nothing but harm her security and hope. The thought had acted like they were more than creeped out by it, but how could she know what was the truth and the lie?

He had spent more time with them then she had, so whatever happened in the catacombs in Ba Sing Se was a mystery to her. Though nothing felt like there was happening, but how many times had she been blind about people? Zuko had tilted his head bad, drinking the water from the canteen. "There's still much he has to learn before he can go up against my father."

Aang frowned, the compliment becoming minuscule to him now. "But at least it's a start."

"A start to keeping you somewhat alive, yes." The former Prince went onto say which made the Avatar hang his head dejectedly.

Lien frowned for him, knowing Zuko's words clearly harmed his pride. "Don't worry, you'll get there." Katara cheered him up.

Toph had then yawned and stretched, waking from her short nap. "What's going on?"

"Aang still needs some more improvement in his forms." Katara informed her, "He just needs a little motivation and cheering up."

"His forms for Earthbender aren't all that great either." Toph added, her arms folded behind her head as she continued to lie down on the steps.

Toph had made things worse, and she knew it. "Aw…" The boy moaned, walking away with his head still down.

Katara and Lien gave each other a look, feeling sympathy for Aang. "You should cheer him up, Katara." Lien suggested, "You're the best at it."

With that said, the waterbending master than stood and ran after Aang with her hand on his back as she offered words of encouragement. Zuko and Lien had watched them until they became out of sight, "You can't keep sugarcoating things forever." Toph went on to say.

Lien closed her eyes, "I know but everyone needs to hear some praise. He has a lot on his plate, he's the Avatar. I know we all want the best for him, but he's still a 12-year-old boy on the inside." Toph and Zuko were silent for a while, letting the girl's words sink in. It was true; they weren't dealing with a teenage boy or a grown man. Aang was twelve and a monk; there was a lot he had to carry on his small shoulders. "He didn't ask to be the Avatar."

Soon enough, she had went on her feet and walked away. Toph and Zuko had stayed there, their minds contemplating her words. "How do you feel, Sparky?" Toph asked.

The amber-eyed boy looked at her and then down at the towel in his hands. "She's right, but if we're not hard on him then how will he be during the fight? We have to prepare him for it and if it means being rough once in a while then so be it."

"I agree but it's not really helping Aang, isn't it?" They both sighed, "Well, as long as he has his eye on the prize that's all that should matter."

"Does he really?" Zuko asked, Toph had frowned a bit. Now questioning that for herself.

"I don't know…" She answered, "Anyway, how are things with you and Ice Princess?"

"Ice Princess?" Zuko repeated, "Who is Ice Princess?"

"Lien," Toph figured he would've gotten it by now.

The boy arched a brow, "Why did you nickname her that?"

"I don't know, it just fits." The girl shrugged it off, "Anyway, what's going on between the two of you?"

"What do you mean?" The firebender asked.

The earthbender sighed, "She seemed a bit hostile when you sat next to her."

"Really? I didn't tell… I don't know what for." Now he felt worried, why would she feel the need to be hostile?

Toph could feel him tense up, "Maybe I'm just reading things wrong." She didn't want to make a mess out of nothing, "I'm gonna go check on Sokka. Catch ya later, Sparky."

* * *

I know I promised to make this chapter longer but I felt the need to hold back. Also, I plan on skipping over two episodes because I feel like they weren't necessary. The next one, and I intend not to break that promise, will be longer.

**Lien**: The Chinese name meaning "Lotus"

**Doli**: The Native American name meaning "bluebird"

**Nianzu**: The Chinese name meaning "thinking of ancestors"

**Arata**: The Chinese name meaning "fresh"

**Yuki-onna: **Yuki-onna appears on snowy nights as a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair and blue lips. Her inhumanly pale or even transparent skin makes her blend into the snowy Despite her inhuman beauty, her eyes can strike terror into mortals. She floats across the snow, leaving no footprints and she can transform into a cloud of mist or snow if threatened.

R & R


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or its characters

**Pointers**: _'italics'_ means that the character is thinking

**Summary**: Lien never felt at home in the Fire Nation. She was always alone and continued to live her life that way, but that was all until a certain Princess had taken her as a friend and a Prince mended her lonely heart. Zuko x OC

**Author's Note:** So DreamsInMyHeart16 asked me could I do a new rendition of Winter's Flame. I loved the idea and I hope this story goes well!

* * *

**Book 3: Fire**

_The Spirit World_

* * *

The past few days had been strenuous, especially for Aang. Lien would watch the once happy child becoming more serious, more confused, and hardened about the position he was in. Zuko had told them Ozai's true motives and what he planned to do on the day of Sozin's comet. Nobody knew what the original Gaang had planned, but now they knew that their strategy could've cost the lives of millions. Just last night, Aang had spilled the anxiety on his chest about killing Ozai. Of course, everyone knew that there was no other way to stop the Fire Lord and so death seemed to be the only choice. As far as Aang was concerned, it was a choice he was not willing to take.

He had left dinner last night angry and upset, leaving them no choice but to believe that maybe he would feel better in the morning. However, that's not how things began.

**-/ - /-**

Everyone had gathered that morning in the courtyard, ready to leave. "Okay, that's everything." Sokka said as they were around Appa.

Toph was sitting on the steps, her palm resting under her chin. "No, it's not." Everyone had looked in her direction, "Where's Aang?"

Immediately everyone was surprised and withpout a word, everyone went to go look for him. Katara and Lien had both went to his room, both of them figuring that's where he would be. "Aang?" Katara called the boy's name.

Lien took a step forward, "He's not here." She said as she then walked towards the balcony, sliding the door open and seeing that his staff was lying on the railing. Lien had picked it up, looking at Katara with a look of confusion. "He left his staff? Doesn't he always have it?"

Katara nodded as everyone then came into the room after not finding him anywhere else and realizing that Lien and Katara hadn't met up with them. "Aang's not in the house. Let's check the beach." He turned his head and walked out of the room, everyone following behind towards the beach as Lien still held the boy's staff.

When they reached the beach, there was still no sight of the Avatar. "Look!" Everyone's attention went to Sokka, "There's his footprints." There was a path of footprints which oddly led to the ocean. "The trail ends here."

"So… He went for a midnight swim and never came back?" Suki asked, confused as everyone else.

"Maybe he was captured." Katara said, worrying.

Lien bent her knees, Sokka as well as they carefully looked at the feet imprints on the sand. "No," Lien shook her head. "There are no signs of struggle. Aang came here and deliberately walked towards the ocean of his own doing. There's no signs of him stopping, he just kept going."

Toph also bent down, "I bet he ran away again."

"Nuh-huh. He left behind his glider and Appa." The watertribe warrior noted.

"Then what do you think happened to him, oh-sleuthy-one?" The earthbender teased.

"It's pretty obvious." Sokka stood up and threw his hands to the side, "Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle? He's definitely on a Spirit World journey." His finger was pointed up in an "I got it!" position.

Zuko then found the flaw in Sokka's guess. "But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?"

Sokka slumped his shoulders, defeated. "Oh yeah, forgot about that."

"Then he's gotta be somewhere on Ember Island. Let's split up and look for him." Katara suggested.

Before groups could be decided, Toph took the liberty of jumping ahead. The girl swiftly grabbed the firebender's arm, the boy blushing at the act. "I'm going with Zuko!"

Lien seemed taken aback, everyone else just curious. "What? Everyone else went on a life changing fieldtrip with Zuko. Now it's my turn." She explained, hugging the boy's arm tighter and Zuko still blushing.

Katara and Suki's eyes slowly shifted to see Lien's reaction, but she remained nonpluss after covering her shock. Her eyes didn't reveal a thing. "What are we standing here for?" Lien spoke, Suki and Katara quickly looking away.

Suki and Katara had went to the busy town area of Ember Island, Toph and Zuko near the beach houses, and Sokka and Lien taking the air approach by riding over the island with Appa.

All of their searches had failed, which led them meeting back up at the Fire Lord's old mansion. "Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guess you guys didn't find Aang either." He jumped down, landing in front of the group and then offered Lien assistance down.

She took his hand and jumped, lost her footing a bit but regained balance due to his help. "No. It's like he just… disappeared." Zuko went on to say.

Sitting up, Toph had then spoke of something she had noticed off about the situation. "Hey, wait a minute, has anyone noticed that Momo's missing too?"

Immediately, allowing his imagination to drive to a new low. Sokka turned in horror, "Oh no!" The boy knelt down, his behavior becoming more outlandish and hysterical, "I knew it was only a matte rof time! Appa ate Momo!" He yelled before hopping to his feet and walking towards the bison, lifting his jaws to peer into the animal's mouth. "Momo! I'm coming for ya, buddy!" He said, climbing onto Appa'a tongue and to crawl his way in.

Lien let out a chuckle as she stood next to the warrior's calm sibling. "Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo. He's probably with Aang." She rationalized.

"That's just what Appa wants you to think!" He said as he turned around to look at his sister before climbing in further as Appa closed his mouth, lanky legs flailing around.

"Get out of the bison's mouth, Sokka." Now tired of the nonsense, Zuko remained unpleased. "We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only two days away."

Katara and Suki then looked up at him, "What should we do Zuko?" asked Katara as her brother now slid out of Appa's mouth, his body coated with the animal's saliva.

Zuko stood, unsure. "I don't know." Everyone's were now on him even Lien's. "Why are you all looking at me?" He asked as he looked around.

"Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang." The waterbending master explained.

Sokka had attempted to rub off the spit from his body and clothes. "Yeah, if anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar," Toph was saying as Sokka steped and slipped, hitting the ground and letting out a very loud groan, "it's you." She finished, Zuko looking down in thought.

"Let's go." He said, everyone climbing aboard Appa. Nobody knew where Zuko was taking them until the very familiar continental plains of the Earth Kingdom had come to view.

Lien had felt herself growing dizzy, her eyes drooping. She hadn't been active at all today, feeling very tired and sleepy. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like if she closed her eyes then she would fall to sleep.

Everyone's words had become nothing but muffled noises, her body slowly turning to the side. "Lien?" She had heard someone call her name so clearly.

She had seen a face before her, but it was blurred. From the clothing and the skintone, she knew it was Katara but for some reason her voice did not match.

It wasn't her voice.

"Lien, can you hear me?"

It was _her_ voice.

Slowly, Lien's hands had reached her head and covered her ears. She attempted to block out the voice, pretending that if she ignored the woman's existence then she would go away. She was trying to come back, Lien had to stop her or fight trying to.

Soon enough, everything had gone back to normal and all the faces of the group were above her. "Lien," Zuko called her name, his left arm sliding under her neck, her cheek pressed to his chest as she could feel his warmth. He felt so warm and comforting, why did she feel so cold compared to him?

She felt like she was in the middle of a blizzard and he was the cabin with the warm fireplace. "She's cold to touch." Suki noted, after touching Lien's arm she could feel a thin layer of frost.

The firebender's eyes narrowed in worry, "Toph, I need you to take care of Lien while we're in the tavern."

"Which why are we here anyway?" Sokka asked, concerned for Lien and why they were in a place where they didn't belong.

Lien had felt herself feeling tired again, her eyes drooping. Zuko looked at her curiously, "Toph. Whatever you do, don't let her fall asleep."

"Got it. Come on, Ice Princess. You gotta pull through."

While Zuko, Sokka, Suki, and Katara had went inside the tavern. Lien had stayed next to Toph, who had placed Lien's head on her lap to make sure the girl was still awake and comfortable. "I'm sorry, Toph." Lien apologized, "You should be with them."

"Its fine. I don't even know what's going on anyway." The Earthbender shrugged, "I just hope that whatever it is, it leads up to finding Aang."

The waterbender nodded, her eyes lazily looking at the night sky above them. "We never got to talk alone, have we?"

"Nope." Toph answered, uncomfortable at most but trying to keep them entertained. "We know nothing about each other except for the fact, I know you saved me and the group a couple of times when you were with Azula."

Lien smiled, "And from what I know, you're a strong earthbender who ran away from home."

"That's fair." Toph said, Lien letting out a soft chuckle. "But what you don't know is, that my parents kept me sheltered all my life. If it was for them, I wouldn't be who I am and I like who I am."

"I'm glad you broke free and became who you are. Without you, Aang wouldn't have learned earthbending and none of us would have met you." Toph's eyes widened at Lien's words, a smile still adorning the older female's face.

"You think I'm that important?" Toph asked, "N-Not like I care though."

The girl sighed, "You're important to everyone in this group. I can see it on their faces, how much they care. Aang sees this, well, us as a family."

Toph smiled as she then placed her hand on the girl's face, feeling the chill that Suki spoke of earlier. Lien lazily looked at Toph, worry coming across the earthbender's face. "What's wrong?"

"You're freezing." Toph stated, her hand pulling away before she had gotten frostbite. Even the spot where the girl was laying her head became cold, but thanks to Toph's clothes she hadn't felt too much.

"She's coming again." Lien mumbled, her eyes fighting to stay open. "She's going to be here."

"Who is going to be here? That snow lady?" Toph questioned, now growing worried.

Soon enough the group was back and there was someone else with them. June, upon smelling her scent the shirshu had walked over and then confront Appa. Both of them growling at each other in an aggressive fashion.

Toph narrowed her eyes, unsure if she should alert the group Lien's words but when she heard the conversation, she felt unsure. "Okay, whose got something with the Avatar's scent on it?" June asked, Toph handing Katara the glider as the waterbender came to get it. She didn't want them to see Lien like this, at least not yet.

"I have Aang's staff." Katara told June.

The older woman offered the staff in front of Nyla's snout. As the animal sniffs it, she proceeded to sniff and walks around them while the group followed her movements. She began to moving in a circle for a while before finally, walking back in front of her owner and lowering herself to the ground. She rubbed her snout with her paws, "What does that mean?" Zuko asked as everyone was puzzled.

"It means your friend's gone." June answered.

"We know he's gone, that's why we're trying to find him." The earthbender said, annoyed.

The woman then clarified her words, "No, I mean he's gone gone. He doesn't exist. "

Everyone appeared puzzled and then worried.

"What do you mean Aang doesn't exist? Do you mean he's... you know, dead?" Sokka asked.

"Nope we could find him if he were dead." She then gestured her hand out, "it's a real head scratcher." She turned back towards her shirshu, "See ya!" She then mounted the shirshu.

"Helpful, real helpful." Toph sighed.

Zuko then spoke, "Wait," He walked towards the front of the group and faced them, "I have another idea. There's only one other person in this World who can help us face the Fire Lord." He raised his arm and faced the dark-haired, older woman. "I'll be right back with a smell sample."

When he came back, he held up Iroh's sandal. Much to everyone's dismay, it smelled horrible and flies buzzing around it. "You saved your Uncle's sweaty sandal?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

"I think it's kind of sweet." Toph smiled as the firebender lifted the sandal out in front of Nyla's nose.

"Let's do this!" She pulled Nyla's reins and the shirshu began running into the forest.

"Hey, wait up!" Zuko yelled as everyone began to mount Appa. Sokka held the reins as Zuko, Katara, and Suki had sat around Lien and Toph. "How is she?"

"Not good. She's getting extremely cold." Toph said as everyone seen the icy breath that escaped Lien's now, blue tinted lips.

Zuko then picked up the girl, pressing her body closer to his to share his body warmth. "You're so warm…" Lien mumbled, her eyes halfway open as she looked past his shoulder.

They were moving fast, trees and such whizzing past them. "Whatever you do Lien, don't close your eyes." Zuko said as she lazily placed her hand on his shoulder. Her hand curled into a fist, taking all the fabric of his shirt in her hand. "You have to fight it."

"This is not good." Suki sighed, everyone having concerned faces.

Zuko held her tighter and closer as soon the bison had stopped flying, meaning they had reached their destination. They were in front of a partially destroyed, outer wall in Ba Sing Se. "We're going to Ba Sing Se?"

June then looked at them, "Your Uncle's somewhere beyond the wall. Nya's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck."

He had a rather annoyed expression as the woman left, "Let's make a camp and build a fire." He suggested, "Lien can't move and it's time we had a rest."

Sokka and Suki had left for firewood while Zuko had brushed Lien's hair away from her face. "Lien, are you seeing something?"

The girl's azure's eyes kept looking over his shoulder. "Snow. There's so much…" She narrowed her eyes, "snow."

"Who is there? Do you see someone?" Zuko asked.

"She's there… She's there in the snow." Lien felt her eyes drooping.

Zuko then pulled her away slightly, the girl's head dangling from the side. It was like she had no strength, "Lien, don't go near her." The girl finally closed her eyes, "Lien! Lien!" He shook her, but to no avail she in a deep slumber.

Sokka and Suki came back just to see Zuko trying to awake the snow-skinned girl. "Is something wrong?"

"She's not waking up!" Katara said in panic, "It's like she's in a comatose."

**-/ - /-**

Lien had opened her eyes just to see she was in the world of snow once more. She had control of her body, however, and managed to stand up. She looked around, seeing nothing but snow-covered forest with endless blankets of snow all around. It was like she was in a clearing in a forest during winter.

"We are together again." Lien whipped around to see the snow woman, floating ethereally before her. Her long, black hair had waved behind her as her robes floated above her arms.

"What do you want from me?" The younger girl asked, her eyes glaring into the woman before her. "Why am I here?!"

The woman smiled, letting out a chuckle. "You are here because the time has come for you to stay with me."

"I don't want to stay here! I want to go back to my friends, to Zuko. Leave me alone!" She yelled, tears streaming down the corner of her eyes. "Let me go back to him."

The woman slithered her arms around her, Lien's face pressed against the woman's chest. There was no heartbeat. Just a cold, empty shell was the woman. "Why would you want to go back to a man who doesn't love you?"

Lien's eyes widened, "What?" She repeated, shocked.

"He doesn't love you, Lien. Has ever told you that he did?" The woman asked.

The teenage girl had bit down on her lip. "N-No but that doesn't mean he doesn't love me."

"I'm pretty sure that someone like Zuko would be able to tell someone how he felt about them." The woman stroked the back of Lien's head, as if comforting her after she had just crushed her feelings. "Its okay to cry. I know how it feels to lose the one you love."

And after a few short silent moments, Lien had held onto the woman and cried against her.

**-/ - /-**

"She's alive but she's in a very deep sleep."

Everyone had looked at the girl as she lay in the bed of Iroh's tent. That morning all of them had met the White Lotus. Zuko was able to apologize to Iroh, Katara and Sokka finding out Pakku's engagement to their grandmother. It was joyous for everyone except for the simple fact that Aang was still missing and Lien's comatose.

"Is there something we can do?" Katara asked Pakku as he inspected the girl once more, his hand touching her forehead only to snatch away from the coldness of her skin.

The man shook his head, "I can't even begin to think of what to do." Iroh had closed his eyes, thinking for a minute. "I suspect her revival at birth is the cause of this." Iroh spoke, the gaang staring at him.

"What do you mean, Uncle?" Zuko asked, "What happened to Lien when she was born?"

Iroh looked at his nephew and then at the rest of the group. He let out a long sigh as his eyes closed once more, "Lien did not cry when she was born. In fact, she was not alive."

Sokka narrowed his eyes, "Just like Yue." He said, his hand on his chin.

Iroh nodded. "Lien was also given life by a spirit." The group had gasped, "Her father had brought her to Yuki-onna shrine and asked her to bring her to life. She had granted his wish but Lien's soul was the cost. When Lien dies, her soul will become part of Yuki-onna's."

"But that doesn't make sense!" Zuko said, swiping his arm in a no gesture. "Lien was perfectly healthy and alive, so why is Yuki-onna bothering her?"

"That I do not know, nephew." The older man had looked over his shoulder at the young girl, who slept peacefully in his bed. "I am beginning to think that Yuki-onna is growing impatient."

"Are you saying…" Katara's eyes grew wide, "Yuki-onna is killing her?"

Iroh nodded his head. Everyone had looked down, unsure of what to say or do. Zuko's hands had tightened into fists, growing angry. "That's what it appears, I'm afraid. Since Lien is in a comatose that can only conclude that Lien is fighting her which is all we can make sure she does. The more she resists, she'll eventually wake up."

"How can we trust that she'll ever wake up?" Toph finally asked, voicing her concern as well.

"I do not know. We mustn't give up hope though." He said as Zuko looked defeat, his eyes looking away from his uncle and towards his sleeping friend.

"Lien is a strong girl. She endures every wave that comes before her. She must either ride the wave again or else she'll be drifted away." Iroh spoke, closing his eyes.

Everyone had seemed so downcast. Worried about what was happening to her. There was too much going on; they weren't sure what good was coming out of this situation. "If I talk to her, can she hear me?" Zuko asked, "Will it go through?"

Iroh lifted up his shoulders in a shrug. "I don't know but it doesn't hurt to try."

Zuko had knelt down beside her bed, his eyes staring intensely at the girl who was sleep before him. "Lien, if you can, will you hear me out?" He asked before looking down at his own hands and then over his shoulder, "Can I get some privacy?"

All of them looked at each other and laughed nervously. "So sorry." Soon enough, everyone stood and walked out Iroh being the last. He looked at his nephew and gave him a small smile before exiting out the tent.

"Lien, you have to wake up. Sozin's comet is just a day away; you have to be here with us. Remember? We're all in this together." He had taken her hand, grabbing it tightly. "You can't just let her win."

-/ - /-

"It seems you have fallen asleep." The woman continued to rub the back of the young teen's head, her strokes long and gentle. "There, there. You are safe with me." The woman had soon placed both hands on the girl's back and tried to mold Lien's spirit into her own. "In a few more minutes, you'll be in bliss."

Lien was unaware of it all even in the spiritual world, her mind was a complete blank and slumber-like. All she felt was the cold, spiritual body of the woman who was embracing her and now she felt something sharp in her back, but she couldn't move nor could she wake.

However, she could hear a voice in the back of her mind. A familiar voice, "Zuko?"

Yuki-onna winced as the girl pulsated, regaining more consciousness than she had needed. "He's not there, Lien. It's all a figment of your imagination." She cooed.

_"You have to wake up." _She soon felt her eye open, "Wake up? Aren't I already awake?" She asked herself out loud.

"Go back to sleep, Lien. Nothing can harm you when are here." The two voices meshed together causing a sharp pain to head. She found her hands moving towards her head and unmerged herself form the snow spirit.

Lien took a few steps back and then fell on her knees. "All these voices… Stop!" She yelled her hands pressed hard against the sides of her head. What was happening?

_"Lien, you can't let her win."_ Can't let who win? What were they talking about? Everything became dark, featureless. As if she was in a black void of nothing. She was the only one there, the only one crying and confused. All alone.

Just then, she had seen a ray of light. She slowly looked up and she had seen figure of Zuko standing there before her, "Zuko?"

_"You have to wake up."_ He repeated, Lien looking at the hand he had outstretched to her. _"You can't let her win." _She took one step forward, but then stops and took it back. He didn't love her, she remembered that. How could she go back to him knowing that her love for him was unrequited? _"Sozin's comet is just a day away; you have to be here with us. Remember? We're all in this together."_

That's right. How could she be so selfish? Why was she worried about that? Aang, Katara, Suki, Sokka, and Toph even Appa and Momo. They were all counting on her to fight with them, how could she…. Just give up?

_"I need you."_

Her eyes widened, her mouth open agape.

_"Lien, I need you here. I've always needed you here."_

Tears started stinging her eyes again; her bottom lip quivering as she felt her sobs being locked in her throat. Why did he say that?

_"So, no matter what, you have to wake up."_

Lien took a step forward and soon she found herself running, "Zuko!" She cried, running towards his figure. No matter how much she ran, she never seemed to get close.

Soon enough, she outreached her hand towards him and brushed against his fingertips all ending with her falling and the black void becoming the world of snow again. She stood up and saw Zuko was gone, "No! No, no, no, no, no!" She shook her head, not wanting to believe that she was stuck here.

He was gone.

Soon she felt the cold, slender arms of the woman slithering around her form. "You don't need him, Lien. I am all that you need."

"Let me go! Zuko needs me!" She tried to fight, "They all need me! Let go of me!"

"There's no escaping, Lien. Your soul is mine." Yuki-onna said, her voice serious and stern.

"Then please, let me just help them one time and I'll come back and so whatever you want. Let me help them just once, please?" She pleaded, "There's something I have to do."

The snow woman had looked at Lien, sensing to see if the girl was lying. She was not, there was truth in her words. And so, the woman gave her an answer. "Just this once."

"I am going to be coronorated today." Azula said, her hair choppy and her expression deranged. The days had not been kind since the death of Arata and the betrayal of all three of her friends. Now she kept seeing images of her mother, haunting as well as taunting her. What did she do to deserve this? She was perfect in every way. It wasn't fair, she had deserved to be Fire Lord. She deserved it more than anyone. She had fought for everything she had wanted in love, but there was one thing she did lose. And that was the ability to not be a monster in the eyes of her mother.

"Azula…"

"What?! What do you want?!" The Princess cried, her voice cracking with the direction of either going from pure angry to crying.

"Its me, Azula."

The Princess spun around, her eyes widened at the fact that it wasn't her mother standing there. "What do you want, traitor!" She pointed at Lien, "I should kill you where you stand!"

"Listen to me first." It had hurt to see the once cool and refined girl she had known since she was a child into this complete mess.

Azula then brushed her hair back, pretending to be calm. "Speak."

"I never meant to betray you, Azula. I didn't want our friendship to end, but you.. You're not yourself anymore." Lien tried to explain, the princess looking like she was trying to keep her cool.

"I haven't changed, Lien. You've changed. You followed that traitor of a brother of mine!" The Princess yelled, a long, line of lightning flying towards her direction.

Lien had barely dodged it, the hair on her skin raising from the static. "Azula, please don't do this! I don't want us to fight anymore!"

"SHUTUP!" The Princess screamed, "YOUR ALL TRAITORS!"

She kept firing more and more lightning, Lien trying to dodge all of the attacks. "I don't want to fight you, Azula!"

"THEN YOU'LL MAKE IT EASIER TO KILL YOU!" Lien's eyes widened at the girl's words. Azula had hated her now and there was nothing to change her back.

"Princess!" A servant appeared at the door, his head peering out. "T-The Fire Sages are ready." He said, shakingly.

Azula had stood, "Right. I can't be late being Crowned Fire Lord." She then began walking towards the door, Lien looking at her with sad eyes.

"Keep her locked in here. I'll deal with her later." And with that, the girl had left and Lien had tried to run to the door, but the doors had slammed in were locked in her face.

She was stuck. Now she couldn't even find the time to do at least see Zuko on more time. Immediately, she looked around to find a place for her to escape.

What could she do? She looked at the windows but then realized she had no source of water on her. That's when she noticed the basin where Azula must've had her feet scrubbed, she nodded and bend the water, her hands moving flowing and accurate, she had turned the water into ice and made a slide for her at the window and down to the ground.

She ran and slid down the ice slide and rolled onto the ground. She got up and began to run, making her way to the ceremonial plaza.

If she couldn't save Azula then she could save The Fire Nation and the world from her. Before she even reached it, she had seen the class of blue fire and bright yellow and orange.

That could only mean. "Zuko is here…" Her eyes softened, unsure of what to do. If the siblings were in a battle, how could she interfere? But she had to make sure that they both lived. That would've been enough for her before she passed on.

She pressed on even though she was hesitant and time was not on her side. When she finally reached it, she had seen Azula and Zuko in the throes of battle. Zuko determined while Azula, uncontrolled. She had never seen Azula in such a chaotic frenzy, her attacks so violent yet precise. She wasn't even gracefully moving, they were erratic.

Katara had watched battle, worried. Soon enough, Lien's figure had caught the corner of her eye. "Lien?" She whispered, surprised more than anything. "Lien!" She cried, but Zuko had immediately looked in Lien's direction as well in surprise.

Azula saw her chance and Lien had seen it too.

She hurried forward, while Zuko was distracted and pushed him out of the way of the lightning blast. In the center of her stomach, Lien was struck. Her body shook violently from the amount of watts, the power Azula exerted into it.

Lien's eyes fell close and her body leaned right and fell to the ground. "Lien!" Zuko screamed, turning the girl on her back. Katara, worried, ran towards them.

She had hoped Lien could last a little longer and she would defeat Azula this time.

Zuko scooped the pale female in his arms, his eyes wide with shock. Her body couldn't have handled the shock. He didn't want to admit it, but there was no healing her.

She was going to die.

Opening one eye, she had slowly looked at Zuko with blood sliding down the corner of her mouth. "Z… Zuko." She whispered, "I'm…" She was far too weak to even say a full sentence.

Zuko knew what she was going to say. "Why did you do that?" He didn't want to yell at her even though he desperately wanted to. Tears had fell from the corner of his eyes as he watched her give him a smile.

"…you…." Her hand slowly reached towards his face, the arm soon losing strength before falling lifelessly. He could see the light fading from her eyes.

By the time Katara had trapped Azula, it was already too late. Lien was gone.

"I'm too late." Tears had fallen from the corner of Katara's eyes as they had mourned the loss of Lien.

After a few minutes, Zuko shook his head and lifted Lien's body in his arms. His legs soon began to run, "There has to be another way."

Katara looked at him wide-eyed before running after him.

**-/ - /-**

Lien had woken the spirit world once again. She had looked around and saw Yuki-onna sitting on the engawa of an old, traditional home. "What is this?"

"This is my old home. Styled after the one I had on the other side." The spirit explained.

Lien had sat next to Yuki-onna, her head hanging low. "I wish I coud've told him that I loved him."

"What would be the purpose?" Yuki-onna asked, "He would've hurt you anyway."

The words of the older spirit had stung, but Lien had felt much more pain. She was dead and was going to be bound to Yuki-onna who would come back to life.

She died so that the other woman could live. That was her sole purpose in life because it wasn't hers anymore. "Where will I go?" Lien asked, her eyes looking away from the snowy world.

"You will go nowhere. You will become nothing but a part of me. You will have no life." Yuki-onna put it bluntly, Lien growing more and sadder upon the responses.

She closed her eyes, tears falling now. She wasn't sure what to think, but she knew she didn't want her life to end like this.

Lien had always figured she would die an old woman, married, and has children and grandchildren. Now she learned she was going to die young or more like, become nothing of existence. "Once I'm gone, will you make everyone forget?"

"They will already forget. Its just a slow process." Yuki-onna said as the girl's eyes widened. So that meant she couldn't even live on in the memories of her family and friends?

Her parents would never remember their only child, Jiang would never remember the child he protected, and Zuko would not remember either? Her mouth and eyes were wide with horror as she found herself standing and jumping off the engawa, she ran away.

She didn't want things to end like this but where could she go? How could she leave the Spirit World?

The young girl turned back to see the woman was not chasing her, probably figuring that it would be useless. Lien couldn't run away from here.

Her fate had already been decided.

Lien had tripped over her own foot, sinking in the cold and soft snow under her. She could feel herself curling up into a ball, crying harder than she ever had.

All she wanted to do was go home. "I don't want to die. I don't want things to end like this…" She whimpered, even though her words were falling on death ears. "I just want to go back…"

**-/ - /-**

"What is this place, Zuko?" Katara asked as Zuko laid Lien's body in the middle of the shrine where a rectangle hole in the roof was above her. It was the only place that had light within the whole shrine.

She looked around the wooden building, her oceanic eyes observing everything. "This is Yuki-onna shrine. Nobody comes here except for winter."

The waterbender looked at him and then at Lien, "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm just to figure out if I can take myself to the Spirit World. My Uncle did it before, I'm sure I can do it too." Zuko said as he looked around the shrine, "I just don't know how."

Katara looked around the shrine and walked over to a straw hat. She inspected it and then saw a brush on the table, "I heard rumors that to contact a spirit, you touch whatever once belonged to them or something they valued." She said, "You don't think this brush supposedly once belonged to her, do you?"

Zuko had walked towards the table and inspected it. He picked it up and then looked around, "I don't think this will work. We're not looking for Yuki-onna anyway; she probably won't tell us where Lien is."

Katara kept her eyes on the table, still looking around. As soon as she turned around, she gasped. The firebender was lying on the ground, the brush in hand. "Zuko, Zuko! Wake up!"

Zuko looked at her and then noticed his spirit was away from his body. "The brush couldn't have done this."

"You are right, Zuko. It wasn't the brush." Zuko quickly turned around and had seen Avatar Roku.

"Avatar Roku? But how?" He asked, his face showing much disbelief.

The man had closed his eyes. "Agni requested it."

"But he.." Before he could finish, his great grandfather had cut him off.

"Angi and Yuki-onna were once lovers." Roku said, Zuko's eyes widening. "Yuki-onna has bared a great hatred towards him and wants to leave the Spirit World. In order to do that, she had to take the soul of someone who is alive and give them a part of her soul. So when they die, she can obtain the essence of life that still remained in their spirit and leave the spirit world and be born a human."

Zuko then laced the brush down, "Can you take me to her? I have to stop her, I have to bring Lien's spirit back."

"Even if you were to get Lien's spirit back to her body. There is no guarantee she will be able to come back. Only few people have managed to cheat death, there is possibility that Lien is not one of them."

"I don't know unless I try." He said as the former Avatar nodded.

Just in a few minutes, Fang had went through the wall of the shrine and appeared before them. Landing on all fours and looking at the two men. "I'll take to the mountain of Yuki-onna's home."

Zuko had followed after Roku before looking back at Katara, who was still bewildered about Zuko's spiritless form. He climbed atop of Fang's back as they flew through the wall and made their way to the Spirit World.

Zuko had remained quiet on the journey, but his eyes had looked around at the strange scenery. Some places look beautiful while others looked ancient, he wasn't sure what to make of anything but he knew that he would probably never see this place again.

Soon enough they had flew towards a snowy mountain top, Fang lower until he was on the snowy ground. "The rest of this journey is up to you." Roku said as he and Fang flew off, Zuko watching them until they were completely gone.

He looked around the snow-filled, mountain top forest. "Where could she be? This could take forever!" Zuko had looked around and began walking forward, unsure of where to look first or where to turn?

He soon stopped walking when he heard what sounded like crying.

The firebender began walking to where he heard the sound, his walking then turned to running, and then sprinting. He pushed some bushes away after he entered a forest like area just to see a wide-open clearing, and what looking like a bawled up person in the middle of it.

But the most notable thing was the long, black hair that lied in the snow.

"Lien!" He called out her name, the crying beginning to cease.

He then ran towards her, falling right in front of her just to see tear-filled, azure eyes staring back at him in what first looked like denial and then shock. "Zuko?"

"I found you." He said with a smile on his face.

The girl then immediately sat up and jumped on him, her arms wrapping around his neck as he then pulled her closer. She began crying all over again, and this time it was out of happiness. "I-I thought…" She tried to stop herself from choking back on tears, "That I would never see you again."

"I wasn't going to leave you here. You don't belong here." He said as he placed his hand on the back of her head, "I'm going to take you back."

"But how?" She pulled away from him, looking at him with confused eyes. "There's no way my body can go back."

Zuko nodded his head, "There might be a chance that your spirit can turn to your body. We don't know unless we try."

"But what if it doesn't?" Her voice softened, "What if I can't go back? You'll have to go back and just forget all about me. Even though you will eventually."

"I can never forget you, Lien." The boy's voice becamed hard and stern, "Don't say that!"

She found the corners of her mouth rising, "Its not that I'm saying you would forget me. I'm saying that is what Yuki-onna told me. All people who knew me would forget my existence."

Zuko's eyes widened, "But why?"

"I don't know. I tried to think that, if you remember me then I don't care if everyone else forgets." She said, her eyes closed as tears kept spilling.

He frowned, deeply. "Lien…"

"When I disappear from your heart, please… Please don't forget my name. At least remember my name." She had already given up and he couldn't even begin to understand why.

He closed his eyes, growing agitated by her words of defeat. "Don't do this. Don't give up before we even tried!"

She finally opened her eyes, her hands cupping both of his. "Zuko its because I wish for your happiness that I don't want you to just believe this will work. I know it sounds selfish, but I love you and I don't want you to just believe in something when there's a possibility it won't happen. I am now trying to accept that I am going to disappear."

Zuko had remained frozen at her confession, his eyes bulging as she had given him the warmest smile that he had ever seen.

She loved him.

His eyes lowered halfway as she had soon removed her hands from his and placed her cold hands on his face, "So tell me, that if this doesn't work and when you go back. You'll remember my name."

He placed his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "If I have to stay here with you then that's fine with me." Lien's eyes widened, "I didn't know I felt for a while but I know now that there's a chance that I'll never seen you again, then I am not willing to take it. I don't want to forget, I don't want a world dividing us. If I have to stay just to be with you then that's fine. Its because I love you too that I'm not going continue on knowing that."

She bit down on her lip, trying to suppress her tears. "Zuko, even if you stay here I won't be in this form. Yuki-onna will take my spirit an-"

"She's not taking anything from me again." Lien felt his hand tightened around hers, "I'm not letting her take you away from me again."

"Zuko…" She sighed his name, wanting to be happy but fearing the worst in the back of her mind. He pressed his forehead against hers, "Then let's run."

With a nod, they both had stood and held hands. "I'm not sure if I can find Avatar Roku again, but there has to be another way to leave this mountain."

Instead of asking how he met Avatar Roku, she looked around and tried to find an escape as well. "I'm not sure."

"That's if you'll be able to." Both of them turned around and seen the spirit floating in front of them. Zuko had pulled Lien close, her face burying in his shoulder and clinging to his form.

"You're not taking her from me." Zuko said, his arm around the girl next to him protectively.

The woman frowned, her eyes narrowing. "You think love is just easy and people can just do whatever they want?"

Lien peered at the woman form the corner of her eyes. "Its not easy, Yuki-onna." All of them had looked behind them to see a tall, tan-skinned man with long, black hair that was pulled into a ponytail and a long black beard.

Yuki-onna appeared angered by his appearance, her eyes growing a more malicious intent. Zuko had backed away, trying to see if they would able to escape without either one of them noting.

The man had looked at them, "I admire your courage for standing against her." He said, "And more of finding love while being polar opposites."

Lien and Zuko had looked at one another and then at him. He gave them a playful smile, "You don't know who I am, do you?" Both of them shook their heads. "Its probably because I am a God, who would recognize one if they had seen them?"

Zuko's eyes had widened, "You're Agni?"

Lien appeared surprised as well, "But what are you doing here?"

"To take you back to the other world." He explained, "And to stop Yuki-onna from her plans."

"You always like to ruin things for me." The woman spat, "You always hurt me."

The man closed his eyes, "I asked for forgiveness, didn't I? Nobody told you to leave!

The woman gritted her teeth, "I told you how I felt about that woman. You even fell in love with her!" She yelled, the blizzard around them growing intense by her seething rage.

* * *

What a surprise right?

Next chapter we get to learn more about Agni and Yuki-onna.

**Lien**: The Chinese name meaning "Lotus"

**Doli**: The Native American name meaning "bluebird"

**Nianzu**: The Chinese name meaning "thinking of ancestors"

**Arata**: The Chinese name meaning "fresh"

**Yuki-onna: **Yuki-onna appears on snowy nights as a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair and blue lips. Her inhumanly pale or even transparent skin makes her blend into the snowy Despite her inhuman beauty, her eyes can strike terror into mortals. She floats across the snow, leaving no footprints and she can transform into a cloud of mist or snow if threatened.

R & R


End file.
